GAME OF THRONES QUEEN OF LIONS
by jman007
Summary: Josselyn Lannister's beauty has been compared to that of her Aunt Queen Cersei's, despite being a Lannister she is not as cruel or arrogant as the other members of her family, but she is a Lannister and will defend Her father Tyrion ferociously
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

QUEEN OF LIONS

CHAPTERS

1\. TYRION

2\. JOSSELYN LANNISTER

3\. GOLDEN THREADS

4\. ACT OF DEFIANCE

5\. MYSTERIOUS DEATH

6\. HAND OF THE KING

PART 1. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

PART 2. JON STARK

7\. MAN AND WIFE

8\. HEAR ME ROAR

PART 1. ANNULEMENT

PART 2. UNBURNT

9\. SURVIVAL

10\. HAIL TO THE KING

11\. TYRION II

12\. CALL TO ARMS

PART 1. LIGHTBRINGER

PART 2. SEND THE RAVENS

13\. LIONS, WOLVES, AND FISH

14\. THE LION OF THE EAST

15\. BETRAYAL

16\. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

17\. TALISA

18\. PLANS OF VENGEANCE

19\. FACE TO FACE

20\. NEWS FROM AFAR

21\. MEEREEN

22\. RED WEDDING

PART 1. PLANS

PART 2. BLOODY VOWS

23\. BOLD MOVES

24\. THE PRICE OF POWER

25\. THE LONG JOURNEY

PART 1. EURON GREYJOY

PART 2. IRON BORN ALLIANCE

26\. WARRIOR QUEEN

27\. THE KING IN THE NORTH

PART 1. WINTERFELL

PART 2. BATTLE OF THE DREAD FORT

28\. REIGN OF FIRE

29\. ALLIANCE

30\. BATTLE OF THE WALL

31\. REUNITED

32\. QUEEN DAENARYS

CHAPTER 1. TYRION

The Lannisters have ruled the west for hundreds of years dating back to Lann the Clever King of the West. The Lannisters have always been the richest family in all of Westeros. At least until the reign of Tytos Lannister who squandered the family fortune on bad investments. During his lordship of the West House Lannister lost a lot of respect among the Great Houses of Westeros. This led to the rebellion of House Reyne. It was Tywin Lannister who put down the rebellion and reestablished House Lannister's ruthless reputation.

Eventually Tywin married his beautiful cousin Joanna Lannister. A year after they were married Joanna gave birth to twins Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Joanna gave birth to a second son after Tywin Lannister resigned as Hand of the King to Aerys Targaryen the mad King. Tywin stares venomously at the misshapen baby in the crib crying to be held. His beloved wife had died giving birth to the baby.

"My Lord he needs a name…" Maester Basard says picking up the child. He stops crying.

He looks at the Maester, "Get that thing away from me!"

Just as Tywin walks away his four year old son grabs his pants leg, "Father may I name him?"

He sighs looking down on his son, "Go ahead…"

Jaime Lannister walks up to Maester Basard, "Be careful…So my young Lord what is his name?"

Jaime smiles holding his little brother, "His name is Tyrion…Tyrion Lannister…"

"He will be a Dwarf…"

"He's my brother…" Jaime replies defensively.

And so the name Tyrion Lannister is recorded in the book of House Lannister. Most Dwarves are used in circuses, blood rituals, and other twisted things to horrible to mention. Tyrion was born into a great house and so he is given advantages other Dwarves in the world could only dream of. Despite his size Tyrion is well endowed with his manhood. Growing up at Casterly Rock was a nightmare as his father paid little to no attention to him. His sister never missed an opportunity to remind him is a Dwarf.

As Tyrion got older he realized he would have to prove that he is worthy of the name Lannister. So he began reading and studying training his mind especially since he would never become a great warrior. In addition to his studies Tyrion waged a secret war with his sister who insisted on embarrassing him in front of her noble friends. Once he was bathing, Cersei forced the door open and she all her friends had a laugh at his expense.

A Lannister always pays his debts and Tyrion is a Lannister. He flogged his manhood until it he spewed his man seed into her stew. Then later Tyrion cuts a hole into all her dresses near the butt. "I grow weary of the two of you…You act like animals…" Tywin says to the two of them in his study.

"I don't know what I did to infuriate the Golden Harpy…" Tyrion calls Cersei this to aggravate her. Cersei hates that name.

"You killed my mother…The day you were born Imp…"

"Enough! I want no more of this petty squabbling…Leave me." Tyrion stares at his father. "I thought I said to leave me…"

"My mother what was she like?"

Tywin looks at him, 'She was my everything…She was very beautiful…She loved…" He sighs, "Go Tyrion I can't speak about this especially with you…Ask your brother…"

He waits for a few minutes before leaving the study. When Tyrion turns eleven he starts getting erections and looking at females in a whole new light. One day he is riding with Jaime in the countryside. "I want to ask you a question brother…"

Jaime looks at him from his horse, the two are riding in the countryside, "You know you can ask me anything…"

"Women…I have read every book on the subject and sex…" He looks at Jaime. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Yes I have actually…"

"Who?"

"It's a secret…"

Tyrion frowns, "Okay…I'll let it go…" Tyrion stops his horse. "So I'm a Dwarf…"

"You are a Lannister! And that carries a lot of clout…Especially when it comes to women…"

"I know, but a woman will never actually love me for me…"

"You underestimate yourself Tyrion…"

Later Tyrion lay in his bed considering what Jaime said to him. Tyrion is sad because Jaime had been accepted into the King's Guard. Jaime is the youngest knight to ever join the guard, when Tyrion turned ten and six name days old he visits Jaime in the Capital. "So how is our beloved father?"

"His usual intolerable self…Made me Master of Cisterns and Drains at Casterly Rock…The sewage never flowed better…" They laugh.

"Come riding with me on tomorrow…"

Tyrion goes riding in the countryside after a mile up the King's Road they come upon four men attacking a young maiden. Jaime drives them off while Tyrion tends to the young lady. "You are so brave…Thank you…"

"Not me…My brother is the brave one…" Tyrion shies away as the woman is very beautiful with her cleavage hanging out. "What is your name…"

"Tysha Caul…"

"I'm Tyrion Lannister…" He takes her to a small abandoned House. "What were you doing on the King's Road alone?"

"I was on my way to the Capital…I design dresses…I was hoping to get work…Start my own business…"

"Do you have any family?"

"My father died three years ago…My mother left my father for another man…"

"I'm sorry…My mother died giving birth to me…"

"How awful…" Tyrion looks away again, "You seem nervous…"

"You are so beautiful…and I am just a Dwarf…"

She takes his hand, "No one is just…We all have the potential to be more than what others see us as…" She shocks Tyrion by kissing him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for what you just said and for helping your brother rescue me from the rapists…"

"I didn't do much…"

"You are here comforting me and making me feel like a human being instead of looking down on me like a commoner…I know the name Lannister…You are nothing like I thought…" She looks down at her cleavage as she notices Tyrion staring, "You have never been with a woman have you?"

He swallows hard, "No…"

She takes his hands and pulls them to her breasts, but he pulls away, "Don't you want to feel them?" She reaches down and touches his cock. "Damn!" She exclaims as he gets harder and bigger, "The gods may have made you a little person, but they sure blessed you in other areas…" Tysha strokes his cock until he explodes in his pants.

"I am so sorry…" No problem she says licking her hand. "Touch me!" Tyrion touches her breasts and places his left hand in between her legs. She starts getting wet. "I like a man who is ambidextrous…"

Tyrion pauses, "You know what that word means?"

"I like to read when I can…"

"So do I…" He replies as Tysha rides him over and over again.

Tyrion takes Tysha to his Aunt Dorna in Lannisport who is one of two people who genuinely shows love to Tyrion. They leave after telling Jaime goodbye. "Aunt Dorna this is Tysha…Tysha my Aunt Dorna…"

Dorna takes Tyrion to the side, "Who is she?"

"A girl Jaime and I found on the King's Road…Some men tried to rape her…Jaime rescued her…I…I love her…"

Dorna shakes her head, "Your father is looking for you…"

"I don't care…"

Dorna hides them both from her husband Kevan Lannister, Tywin's brother. Tyrion declares his love for Tysha and they marry in secret. The next three months are blissful as Tyrion and Tysha share each other's dreams ambitions and desires. The two share a bathe, "Your sister sounds horrible…How in the world do the two of you share the same parents…"

"I call her the Golden Harpy…" They laugh, "…It drives her insane…"

"You have a handsome laugh for a man…"

After the bathe they dress and when they come out the two find Tyrion's father Tywin, Jaime, Kevan, Dorna, and eight men. "Father!"

Tywin shoves Jaime, "Tell him…"

"Please don't do this…" Dorna says.

"I will tell him…" Tysha says walking around to stand in front of Tyrion. She drops to one knee, "You know I love you don't you?"

"You love the Lannister name and all that comes along with it whore…"

Tyrion walks around Tysha, "That is my wife you are talking too…"

"She is a whore paid by your brother…The whole thing was a set up…The men trying to rape her…Jaime comes to the rescue…You didn't really think a woman like this could fall in love with you?"

Tyrion looks at Jaime, "Is it true?"

"She is not a whore…She is a woman I met in King's Landing…a woman who I paid to…I am so sorry Tyrion…"

Tyrion looks at Tysha, "Is it true…"

"It is true he paid me…But I gave the gold back…" She says in tears, "I truly love you with all my heart…"

"She is liar and now that the truth is out this farce of a marriage is over…"

When Tysha takes Tyrion's hand he snatches it away, "Tyrion please…"

"You lied to me…"

"I…" Tysha runs to a pot and throws up in it.

"Oh shit!" Tywin Lannister says.

Dorna rushes to Tysha's side, "I think she is pregnant…"

Tyrion paces back and forth, "Tyrion please say something…"

He stops and looks at her, "What do you want?"

"I want you…I swear on the gods old and new all I want is you…"

The door opens and in walks Tywin and Kevan, "The two of you will return with me to Casterly Rock…"

"Why?" Tyrion asks.

"Because it is the only way I will allow this…marriage to continue…"

Tysha stands up, "The only way I will come with you is if Tyrion asks me…"

Tyrion looks at her and walks out. "Do you love her?" Dorna asks later as Tyrion stands on the balcony.

"With all my heart…"

"Then forgive her…I have seen her with you…It is true love…No matter how it came about…I believe that certain people are destined for each other, by the gods…If you love Tysha you will forgive her…It doesn't matter if Jaime paid the girl…She is carrying your child…will you dismiss her and the child because she made a mistake…That sounds like something Tywin Lannister would do."

Later on Tyrion goes to see his father Tywin, "You have made it no secret how you feel about me so I ask…What does it matter to you whom I marry…"

"It matters because you bare the name and sigil of House Lannister…And the girl is carrying the future of this House…So I am obligated to see that she is cared for properly…"

"Fare enough…But make no mistake this is my child…Mine and Tysha's and we will raise him or her how we see fit…" Tyrion walks away and goes to see Tysha. She looks at him with hopeful eyes, "I…I would consider it a great honor if you accompanied me to Casterly Rock…"

She runs into his arms. "I am so sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for…"

When they arrive at Casterly Rock Tyrion and Tysha are given a large room to share and Maester Basard looks after Tysha's health. "You summoned me my lord?" Basard asks in Tywin's study.

"If that child comes out a Dwarf I want her and the mother killed…Make it look as if they died in child birth…"

He wipes his brow, "Y…Ye…Yes my Lord…But if the child is normal?"

"If the child is normal make it look as if the Mother died in childbirth…"

"Yes of course…"

Over the next nine months Tyrion is the dotting husband over his wife Tysha. "What are you doing?"

"I read that unborn babies can hear everything going on around them…" Tyrion is leaning against Tysha's stomach, "Hello in there…This is your father Tyrion…"

They kiss and then Tyrion grabs her huge breasts which are swollen, "Ouch!"

"Sorry I forgot…They are just so…huge…"

"After the baby is born I swear you can play with them all you want…" Tysha is six months pregnant.

Three months later Tysha goes into labor. Tyrion paces back and forth in front of the door. He ignores his father and sister who are there. Dorna is present as well, then Tyrion stops pacing when he hears a cry from on the other side of the door. It opens and Basard stands in the door holding a baby girl.

"How is Tysha…"

Basard looks at Tywin, "I am sorry my lord…"

Tyrion rushes past Basard, "Tysha! Tysha! No…no…no!" There is blood everywhere.

"One good turn deserves another…" Cersei says.

"Cersei!" Dorna says disgusted, "She was his wife…"

"She was a commoner unworthy of the Lannister name…"

Tywin takes the baby and walks off. Meanwhile Tyrion remains at Tysha's side for hours, both Basard and Dorna try to get him to leave. Finally Tyrion gets up, "Where is my daughter?" When Tyrion enters the room he finds a nurse maid holding his daughter.

"My daughter give her to me!" He demands walking up to the woman who looks at Tywin Lannister. He nods, Tyrion snatches the baby away and she starts crying, "I am here little one…" At the sound of his voice the baby stops crying.

"Tyrion she needs milk…I thought…"

"I am her father!" Tyrion says looking at his father.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Josselyn…Josselyn Lannister…" A year after Josselyn is born Robert Baratheon rebels against the crown. Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped Lyanna Stark. His father the Mad King had Brandon and Rickard Stark burned alive when they demanded Lyanna be returned. Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully form an alliance the latter three through marriage and rebel against the Targaryens. The war lasts a year and a half and ends with Tywin Lannister sacking the city siding with the rebels. Robert Baratheon declares himself King of the Andels and first men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of the seven Kingdoms. He marries Cersei Lannister to secure his hold on the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. JOSSELYN LANNISTER

Josselyn was a happy baby very bright and intelligent. She was the apple of her father's eye and the joy of her Grandfather. She began speaking at the age of one year and by the time she is two she could read at the level of someone age eight. As Josselyn got older she became very opinionated and outspoken a trait her Grandfather Tywin Lannister often tries to stifle. Josselyn is also very charming and kind to people below her station and on the same level.

As she get's older her beauty is often compared to that of her Aunt Cersei the Queen. "JOSSELYN!" Tyrion screams entering her room catching her placing her hand in the brazier. He snatches her hand away.

"See I am not hurt father…A Dragon is not hurt by fire…" Josselyn is now five name days old.

Tyrion examines her hand, "Josey…" Tyrion likes to call her Josey, "Don't ever do that again…Never show anyone you can do that…"

"Why?"

"Well some people don't like magic…They may take you for a witch or a sorceress…So let's keep this our little secret…"

"Okay father…"

Tyrion is Josselyn's world and the one she shares all her dreams with. She isn't as close to her Grandfather but she respects his ruthless demeanor. Josselyn also loves her dotting Aunt Dorna. Like Tyrion Josselyn loves to read and she is a very talented artist and designer. Tyrion had saved her mother's drawing book and gave it to Josselyn for her fifth name day. The book had fifty designs for gowns Josselyn would often redesign. She also has a talent for singing and playing musical instruments.

Josselyn is running through the halls playing hide and seek with the baker's daughter when she hears the raised voices of her Father and Grandfather. Josselyn stands outside the door as Tywin yells at Tyrion. She bursts into the study, "Don't yell at my father like that!" She says raising her voice.

Tyrion looks back and runs up to Josselyn, "Josselyn your Grandfather and I are just talking…"

"No you're not you are arguing…" She pushes past Tyrion, "He is your son and my father…How can you blame him for Grandmother's death…People die in childbirth all the time…My mother did…"

"Go away little girl…You have no idea what you are talking about…"

"I will not go away…Nor will I allow you to speak with my father in that manner…"

"Really and what will you do about it…"

She stares defiantly at her Grandfather, "I will never speak to again…Old man!"

Tyrion grabs Josselyn by the hand, "That is enough Josselyn come with me…" As they walk out she stares back at Tywin who has a smile on his face.

"Josselyn that was very disrespectful…"

She grabs her father's hand, "I have no respect for anyone who disrespects my father…Not even Tywin Lannister…" She says his name with all the venom she can muster.

"My dear child…" Tyrion kisses her on the forehead.

Later Josselyn thinks on how she can protect her father from Tywin Lannister. She thinks of him in this manner not willing to call him Grandfather anymore. Then the idea pops into her head, "Father!"

"Daughter! What are you so excited about?"

"An idea…Why not move to the Capital…I have always wanted to meet my uncles…And my Aunt the Queen…Besides we can get away from Tywin Lannister…"

Tyrion kisses his daughter on the forehead, "They say great minds think alike…And I have been wanting to see your Uncle Jaime…"

Josselyn smiles, "So we are going…"

He nods, "Yes…"

A week later Tyrion and Josselyn are packed to leave. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" Tywin asks standing beside the wheel house.

In the most arrogant fashion Josselyn turns his head towards her father's father, "Goodbye Lord Tywin…" Then she looks away. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the old man smiling.

"I will see you again…" He replies before the carriage moves out.

The trip through the countryside along the golden road is very serene and beautiful. Josselyn takes in the sights and sounds of the countryside. They travel with servants, gold, fifty guards, and a wagon of supplies for the journey. When they stop Josselyn and Tyrion enjoy a game of chess. Josselyn had picked up on the game very quickly and after three losses to her father she has never lost a game since then. "You know you can let your old man win every now and then…"

She smiles, "I could but I hate to lose…" After four weeks of travel on the road they finally come into view of the city. "By the seven…Do they shit in the streets around here?"

"I did warn you…" Tyrion replies after laughing.

When they arrive Cersei is there to greet Tyrion and Josselyn with her son Prince Joffrey. Later they are bought before King Robert Baratheon. Josselyn charms everyone at court, she is witty, confident, and has a commanding presence. She quickly befriends King Robert, her Uncle Jaime whom she adores for his love he shows to her father Tyrion. She finds a more worthy opponent in chess when it comes to the Hand of the King Jon Arryn. It didn't take long for Josselyn to dislike her Aunt or her prick of a son Prince Joffrey.

A month passes when Josselyn has a vision of Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen, both women carry Valyrian swords. The next day she approaches her uncle Sir Jaime, "What mischief are you up to today?"

"None I was just wondering if you would teach me the sword…" They are in the tower of the King's Guard.

"Why would a young noble lady such as yourself want to learn the sword?"

"A woman's prerogative…There are female warriors in the world you know…In Dorne they teach women to fight and on the Summer Isles…I just thought I would learn from the greatest sword in the seven Kingdoms…"

Jaime smiles, "Alright you little con artist…Meet me before sunrise every morning in the garden…and again after sunset…" Josselyn is there stretching her arms and legs, "What are you doing?" Jaime asks when he arrives.

"Stretching…I read that the best swordsman are very nimble…To become nimble one must be loose…yes?"

He shakes his head, "I guess…" Jaime joins her. "Now if you are finished stretching…" He says after a few minutes, "We shall begin with basic stands and sword holds…"

They practice with wooden swords, Jaime shows her how to grip the sword, how to stand and move her feet from one position to the next. Afterwards Josselyn buys a book called the Dance of the Blade. It is written by a Bravosi sword master. In her room alone she practices with her left hand as well.

One evening Josselyn is practicing with her Uncle Jaime and she switches sword hands landing a killing blow. "Where did you learn to do that…"

"I have been practicing on my own to be ambidextrous…"

"I wasn't that good at your age…"

She smiles at the compliment. When Josselyn isn't reading, practicing the sword, or at her studies with Jon Arryn who has taken her on as a pupil she is designing new gowns. At the age of nine Tyrion throws a huge feast to celebrate Josselyn's name day. Everyone is invited and even though Josselyn insisted that Lord Tywin not be invited he shows up anyway and gives her a yacht for her name day. The King gives her a baby lion cub. Jaime gives her a sword. It has a lion's head on the pummel and dancing lion etched on the blade.

"She's a girl why give her a sword…She may cut herself…"

"He gave it to me oh spoiled one because unlike you it's not just for show…"

"You wouldn't last one minute against a real warrior…"

"I'd last a minute against you oh spoiled one…Bring swords for me and the Prince of babies…"

A circle is made and Jaime brings a practice sword for Prince Joffrey. People discreetly make bets, even Tyrion lays a bet on his daughter, but the odds are in Joffrey's favor. "Begin!" Sir Barristan yells. It happened so fast one would not call it an actual fight. Josselyn disarms Joffrey in two moves and spins around him placing his own sword to the back of his neck.

"Dead! Perhaps you take more after your mother than your father…Maybe you should take up needle point…"

Everyone laughs; Robert shakes his head in disappointment. As Josselyn drops the sword to turn away Joffrey snatches up the blade and attacks her from behind. "Josselyn look out!" Tommen screams.

She spins around leaning to the side and strikes Joffrey in the throat. He gasps for air going to his knees dropping the sword. "That's enough!" Cersei says walking up to Josselyn and shoving her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that…" Robert asks walking up to his niece. "My Uncle has been teaching me…" Josselyn sits alone in her room staring into the fire. She sees a white haired boy and girl. Then she sees a wedding between the White haired girl and a long haired warrior known as a Dothraki. Josselyn was a student of languages and spoke Old Valyrian, High Valyrian, Dothraki, and the ancient language of Ghis.

Tyrion enters her room, "Have you named him?"

She strokes her lion cub, "His name is Kah…"

"Good name for a lion…"

"Father I had another vision…"

He sits beside Josselyn, "Tell me…"

"I saw a boy and a girl with the White Targaryen hair…The girl married a Dothraki…Then I saw three Dragons…"

"I once had a dream about Dragons…"

"What does it all mean? Why do I keep seeing Targaryens in my sleep and when I stare into the fire? Why don't I feel pain or burn when I place my hand in the fire…"

Tyrion sighs, "I don't know my dear child…But we will find the answers together…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. GOLDEN THREADS

A few days later Josselyn walks in on Joffrey threatening Tommen. She grabs his arm and twists until he is on his knees. "If I ever catch you bullying Tommen again I will break your arm you cowardly little shit of a Stag." She shoves him forward, "Get out! Get out now!" Joffrey stares at her then at Sandor Clegane his bodyguard who is standing in the door.

He winks at Josselyn, "Well done little lion…"

Josselyn smiles and looks at Tommen, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, but you shouldn't have done that…"

"If you have any more problems with the royal ass let me know…"

Josselyn is in her room, she is now ten and three name days old. She is reading a book on the long history of the Targaryens the book is from the east so it also details their rule over the freehold cities of Essos. "Can you make me a dress for my name day?" Myrcella asks looking through her design book.

Josselyn sighs, "You promised that if I let you into my room you would be quiet…" She says reading intensely. Josselyn is very close to Myrcella and Tommen.

"Please!"

"Please…" Kah is lying beside Josselyn's chair, "I suppose I will get no peace…Show me the dress…"

"This one…"

The dress is in color as Josselyn takes the time to color all her designs. The dress is long and has a large arched shaped collar and a v shaped neck line. The dress is Lannister gold and red, "That is not a dress for someone…" She looks at Myrcella, "Your age…"

"Well if you raised the neck line…"

"Your mother would skin my hide…"

Myrcella perks her lips, "Since when are you afraid of my mother?"

"Fine…"

Josselyn has her father buy the materials needed then she makes the dress by hand in just three weeks. "It's beautiful…You know you should open a shop…You'd make a fortune…"

The next day Josselyn is at study with Jon Arryn, "Is it true Targaryens could not be hurt by fire?"

"So the legends say…I have never seen any evidence of it…"

That is when Cersei bursts into Jon Arryn's study, "Your Grace…" He says standing and bowing.

Josselyn curtsies, "When you are done with your studies I wish to see you…" Later when Josselyn arrives in her room she finds Cersei looking through her design book.

Kah growls, "Heal!" Josselyn commands and the young lion sits on two legs.

"You are very talented…My daughter's friends can't stop talking about the dress you made her…"

"Thank you…"

"I want you to make me one…I will pay of course…" Cersei shows her the dress she wants. "I will have to measure you…"

"How much?"

"Five thousand gold dragons…"

"I will pay you this evening…"

Later that day as promised Cersei delivers a chest of gold. Josselyn measures Cersei's body then she starts on the dress the next day after buying the supplies. She has 2,000 in gold left. After three weeks the dress is finished. She also makes a suit for her uncle the King to match Cersei then has them take a portrait together.

"I told you…you should start a business…" Myrcella says admiring her mother in her new gown.

Josselyn writes a detailed business plan and sends the letter to the Iron bank of Bravos along with a few of her designs. A month after she sent the letter and business plan a man from the Iron Bank shows up to grant Josselyn the 200,000 in gold she wished to borrow. Josselyn buys a warehouse in the city, then she hires women and teaches them how to make her dresses. Within a year the business is up and running and Josselyn is getting orders as far away as Volantis.

Women from Dorne, the Reach, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, and the Vale order her dresses. Soon Josselyn has to hire more workers to fill the orders. She inspects the dresses herself for quality before they are shipped. Soon Josselyn is able to pay off her debt to the Iron Bank and opens an account with them, rejecting her Grandfather's offer to hold her gold. She also convinces the Iron Bank to open an office in King's Landing to which she becomes president of.

Josselyn had named her dress making business, T for Tysha after her mother, T for her father Tyrion, and J for herself; T, T, and J Finery. Josselyn also made fashionable clothes for commoners and women of the North. She also made seductive under garments for Dornish women and costumes for masquerade balls. Because of her success Josselyn was able to buy out smaller vendors and hire them for her own expansion into Lannisport and White Harbor.

Within one year's time Josselyn has made over 70 million in gold after expenses and wages, her dresses costing anywhere from five to ten thousand gold dragons. She gives her father five million in gold. She pays off the crown's debt to the Iron Bank and the gold owed to Lord Tywin Lannister. Later Josselyn opens a racing track earning more income for herself. She also buys some horses to race and breed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. ACT OF DEFIANCE

By the time Josselyn is ten and five name days old she has accumulated enough wealth to buy the seven Kingdoms if she so wished. She plans the celebration for her own name day which is in a couple of days. Josselyn designs her own invitations, which are red and gold. She plans the menu for the feast and the entertainment. She lies in bed with Kah on floor on the right of the bed, the lion now too big to lie in bed with her.

The fire on the night candle flickers drawing her attention. Josselyn had learned after much study and research that some Targaryens were fire seers who by staring into the flames could see the future the past or something happening at that moment. Josselyn's mind is sucked into the flames and she sees a handsome young man with dark hair. He carries a sword of light and fire. His face carries many sorrows. Then she hears the howl of a wolf and a Dragon's roar.

Josselyn comes to herself and turns over thinking about the young man. The next day Josselyn has breakfast with her father in his room. "I have been thinking…about my mother and all these visions and why I don't burn when I touch fire…" He smiles, "I believe mother had Targaryen blood…It's the only explanation…"

"Why maybe one of our ancestors had a secret affair with a Targaryen…"

She shakes her head, "Most of the Targaryen bastards are accounted for…Then there was the Dance of the Dragons…No I believe mother may have been of the Targayen line…"

"It's a working theory…"

Josselyn wipes her mouth, "So I had another vision…It was of a young man of dark hair…"

Tyrion smiles, "Is this your subtle way of telling me you are in love with a young noble…"

Josselyn smirks, "Please the nobles of the court are anything but…"

Tyrion sighs, "Since you bought it up…I received a letter from your Grandfather…He…uh…"

"He uh what?"

"He has promised you to Lancel Lannister…"

Josselyn pauses in her eating, "I'll burn in all seven hells first…I will refuse…"

"And I will support you, but your Grandfather is not someone to be trifled with…"

"Neither am I…" She looks at her father, "I suppose since I invited the old goat to my name day celebration he will make the announcement then…"

"That is his plan…"

"Well I have my own announcement…" Josselyn huffs, "And I can't believe Aunt Dorna didn't say a thing…"

"Well you are the talk of the court…" Tyrion says.

Josselyn is an exotic beauty with gold white long hair, athletic curvy body. Her right eye green and the other a light violet. She is very free spirited and has a voice like a siren goddess as she has been asked to sing at Myrcella and Tommen's name days. "When I marry father it will be for love like you and mother…" Tyrion smiles sadly and turns away, "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"You ever thought about marrying again?"

"Your mother was one in a million…We met under…weird circumstances, but we fell in love. Besides your uncle and aunt she is one of the few people to show me genuine love…"

"Well I think if you found it once you can find it again…"

The day of Josselyn's name day finally arrives. It is an elegant affair meant for a noble young lady of her station. Josselyn summons the entertainment which is a play about tragic lovers who would rather die than be separated because their families hate each other. Then the food is served and finally gifts are given. Before Tywin can make his announcement Josselyn stands up.

"May I have everyone's attention…I would like to say thank you to my family and friends for your gifts and expressions of love on this my ten and sixth name day. I have decided to travel and see the world for the next year or two…I will miss you all especially my father…" As Josselyn takes her seat she can see from her peripheral vision Tywin and Kevan talking in whispers. She leans over and whispers to her father as Tywin stands up tapping his glass.

"My Granddaughter is a clever young lady…She opened a race track, started her own business, and convinced the Iron Bank to open a branch here in King's Landing. She possesses a wisdom beyond her years…which makes me even more proud to announce that she and my nephew Lancel Lannister will wed upon her return from her travels abroad…" Everyone claps, but the clapping soon stops as Josselyn starts laughing loudly. Everyone watches as she stands up and walks out still laughing.

She is in her room waiting for the coming storm. She did not have to wait long. "Father please!" She can hear her father says just before Tywin, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Kevan, and Dorna burst into the room.

"How dare you! I have put up with your insolent behavior long enough…You have a duty to the family and you will marry Lancel so help me…"

Josselyn looks at her Aunt Dorna, "Auntie please forgive me, but Lancel is not the type of man a young Lady would want…The only thing he has going for him is the fact that his last name is Lannister…When I marry I will marry for love as my father did…"

"Love will come later…" Kevan says.

"And your behavior back there was very unladylike…" Tywin adds.

"You can raise your voice to all seven heavens you senile old man…But not even the gods themselves could make me marry Lancel Lannister…"

Tywin slaps her, "FATHER!" Tyrion screams. Cersei smiles.

"Got anything else to say little girl?" Tywin asks.

Josselyn slowly turns her head towards Tywin and quick as lightening she slaps him back. He swings his hand again only this time Josselyn ducks and kicks him in the balls. When Tywin bends down Josselyn grabs him by the head and knees him in the face breaking his nose. Tywin hits his back, Josselyn places her left foot in his chest and the bottom half of her leg across his throat. He gags for air, "Hear me old man and hear me well…I do not fear you…Unlike the other members of this family…You ever put your hands on me again and I will remove said hands and feed them to Kah…"

She backs away as Tywin slowly stands up gasping for air. "Father…" Cersei looks at Josselyn, "You crazy little bitch you could have killed him…"

Jaime steps in between his father and his niece, "You…You are just like that whore of a mother…"

"What?"

"Father please…for the sake of my mother Joanna…don't!"

"That's right…Your mother was whore paid by your uncle Jaime so that Tyrion would know what it was like to be with a woman…Do you really think any woman born of nobility would love a little imp?"

When Josselyn looks at Tyrion he shies away, "You rotten old bastard! I'm gonna claw your fucking eyes out!" She flies at Tywin, but Jaime snatches her out of the air.

Now Tywin laughs as she struggles to get at him. "ENOUGH!" Robert is standing in the doorway. Everyone bows and Josselyn calms down. "I name Josselyn Lannister my ward…"

Josselyn smiles as Tywin sneers, "With all due respect your grace…This does not concern you…"

"She is my niece…She is family by law that makes it my concern…Now the matter is closed…" Later on Josselyn is walking with the King through the garden, "You aren't really going to leave me alone with thar screeching harpy of a wife are you?"

She smiles, "No my lord uncle a horde of Dothraki couldn't tare me away from you." When Josselyn returns to her room her father Tyrion is there patting Kah. "Father!"

"Are you alright?"

She sighs, "We tell each other everything…So why didn't you tell me the truth…"

Kah licks his hand as he scratches the lion's ear, "And what should I have said? Josselyn my beloved daughter your Uncle paid a commoner to make me feel like a man…Your mother loved me but she was paid to have sex with me…"

"It's a start…was she? Was she a…"

He shakes his head, "No she was not a whore…Your mother…came to King's Landing to start a business…Your uncle Jaime found her and paid her a lot of gold…We did fall in love as we both had a lot in common…She gave Jaime the gold back…Then your grandfather found out…"

"I have no Grandfather…"

"Fine my father found out…The day he confronted us I learned your mother was pregnant…I forgave her…Then she…" He goes quiet. She walks up to Tyrion and hugs her father.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. MYSTERIOUS DEATH

Josselyn was still angry that her father withheld the truth. Angry for what Tywin Lannister had tried to do to her. During this time Jon Arryn offered comforting soothing words of wisdom. Then tragedy strikes as two months after Josselyn made ten and six Jon Arryn dies. Both Josselyn and Robert stand over his lifeless body in the Sept of Baelor.

"I will miss him dearly…" Josselyn says beside the King.

"So will I…After my father passed Lord Arryn took me in. He was like a father to me…"

Josselyn shakes her head, "He was so strong how could he just…" She is interrupted by Lancel Lannister who is now the King's Squire. The King made Lancel his squire to appease Tywin and make peace. While the King speaks with Lancel Josselyn takes a piece of Jon Arryn's hair. "What was all that about?" She asks when the King returns his attention to Jon.

He sighs, "Lady Arryn has left the Capital…"

Josselyn rushes to her room and locks the door, then she takes the hair she cut from Jon Arryn and places her hand in the Brazier while holding the hair. Her mind is drawn into the fire and she sees Jon Arryn arguing with his wife Lysa Arryn…

 _Jon is holding his son Robin in his suite, but when his wife enters he runs up to her._ _ **"Mother I'm hungry…"**_

 ** _"Okay my sweet boy…"_**

 _As she undoes her top Jon sneers, "_ _ **That will be enough of that woman…He is not a baby anymore…"**_ _Jon pulls him away,_ _ **"Diane!"**_ _The Handmaiden enters, "_ _ **Take my son to his room…"**_

 _Lysa stands raising her voice,_ _ **"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?"**_

 ** _"Don't raise your voice at me woman! I have decided to send Robin to be tutored by Stannis Baratheon…"_**

 _She drops to her knees before Jon,_ _ **"I beg you don't do this…"**_

 ** _"One day he will be Lord of the Eyrie and Warden of the East…The decision is made. I will write a letter to Lord Stannis in the morning…"_**

 _Lysa runs from the room in tears. Josselyn follows her to Petyr Baelish and she watches as the two of them conspire to poison Jon Arryn._

Josselyn emerges from the vision and gasps, "That son of a bitch…" Josselyn taps her finger as a plan forms. She sits at her desk writing a letter and places it in Petyr Baelish's door. Later that day he arrives at an inn and goes upstairs to the third floor. He has four guards with him, but the entire inn had been rented out by Josselyn Lannister. The men in the main hall downstairs of the inn are sell swords hired by Josselyn. When he knocks on the door it opens and then shuts behind Petyr Baelish and his bodyguards.

"Josselyn Lannister?" She whistles and Kah attacks one of the guards with a roar. Josselyn shoots one of the other guards with a crossbow. Petyr and the last guard attack Josselyn, but she kicks the guard in the throat and as he stumbles backwards Kah finishes him off. Josselyn is armed with her sword Lion's Heart and a dagger her father gave her. She slits Baelish's wrist and then his throat.

As he falls to his knees holding the gash in his throat in a futile attempt to stop the blood, Josselyn stares with cold eyes, "That is for Jon Arryn you filth…" Josselyn opens the door to her sell swords. "Search them…you may keep anything valuable. Alright let's go…"

Janos Slynt comes to the inn summoned by the inn keeper. Then they inform the King. As Josselyn makes her way to her room she is confronted by the Master of Whispers Varys. "Lord Varys…"

"I just wanted to congratulate you Lady Josselyn for ridding the Capital of a disreputable man as Petyr Baelish…I just have one question…How did you find out…"

Josselyn smiles, "Lord Varys I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Of course not have good day…"

Later Josselyn meets with her father for a private dinner, after the servants serve the food they are excused. "It was me father…"

Tyrion frowns, "It was you what?"

"Petyr Baelish…It was I who had killed him…I lured him with a note saying that I knew what he did and killed him with Kah's help…He did have four guards with him…"

Tyrion is shocked, "Josey…Jay…How could you?"

"I saw him in a vision with Lysa Arryn…They poisoned Jon Arryn…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "I am no fan of Petyr Baelish, but next time you have a vision talk with me before you do something so reckless…"

"Are you still going North with the King…"

He sighs at the change of conversation, "I am…I have always wanted to see the wall…"

"I am coming with you…Lord Arryn always spoke very highly of Lord Eddard Stark…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. HAND OF THE KING

PART 1. LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

A week after Petyr Baelish's death the King heads north after sending a Raven to announce his arrival. The entire royal house accompanies the King North. Josselyn rides a Dornish horse she bought through a groomsman she hired to take care of her racing horses. She had also gotten a private coach for her father as they traveled North.

Josselyn rides up to the King, "At this pace summer will be over by the time we get to Winterfell…"

He laughs a belly laugh, as he leans over to Josselyn, "Believe me my dear if I could have left them in the Capital I would have…"

As they make camp Josselyn plays a game of chess with her father, "I am going to miss Jon Arryn…He was one of the few people who could give me a real challenge…"

"Is that a jab at my skill level…"

"No my beloved father…"

"Ah Chess…" Bronn says walking up to them. Bronn is one of the sell swords Josselyn hired to help her kill Petyr Baelish. She liked his quick wit and loose tongue so she kept him on. She liked him even more as Bronn and Tyrion became good friends. "Never understood the game of chess…"

"It's about strategy and in many ways similar to warfare…"

"What happens on a board is very different from what happens on the battlefield…"

The next day they were off again, every mile and eternity through the countryside. Soon they entered the Riverlands domain of House Tully. Whenever they stopped Josselyn would teach Tommen the sword. "Move your feet…" She commanded as they fought with practice swords. Sir Barristan stood watching and would offer advise every now and then.

After the 19th day they crossed the riverlands and reached Moat Cailin. The ancient fortress guarded the neck and the doorway to the North. Twelve days later they reach Winterfell the seat of power in the North. Long has House Stark ruled the North, the House Lords Wardens of the North. Josselyn admires the architecture of the ancient castle as they ride up the hill and into the courtyard. As the King's Ward Josselyn rides behind King Robert and Prince Joffrey.

As most high born nobles Josselyn is aware of every member of House Stark. She looks at Robb Stark a cute young man with his father's eyes and mother's nose. Then she notices Sansa Stark, who stares with dreamy eyes at her cousin the Prince. Josselyn shakes her head, "She will lose that dreamy eyed stare when she learns the truth about him." Then Josselyn guesses that the young man next to Sansa is her brother Brandon Stark named after a brother lost to the Mad King and finally Rickon the youngest named after his dead grandfather.

"You must be Theon Greyjoy Lord Stark's ward…" Josselyn says after Robert leaves with Eddard Stark.

"My lady an honor to meet you…" He says kissing her hand. Then Josselyn meets Jon Snow and gasps. Jon Snow is the young man from her fire vision. "And who is the handsome young man…"

"My half brother…" Sansa says.

"Lady Josselyn perhaps you would like to get settled…" Lady Catelyn says.

"Of course…Maybe you Lord Snow can show me around the castle…"

"My daughter or I can do that…" Catelyn says interrupting.

"No he will do…I will see you later handsome…"

Arya walks up to Kah who is being held by Bronn on a chain. Josselyn joins her, "He yours?"

"Yes he is…"

"How long have you had him?"

"Since I was nine name days old…"

"I have a Dire Wolf her name is Nymeria…"

"After the warrior Queen who married King Mor and founded House Martell…"

Arya touches her sword, "You fight…"

"I have also killed men…" She whispers, "I will see you later warrior…" After Josselyn is settled and changed she goes looking for Jon Snow. She finds Jon with a white young Dire Wolf. "He's cute what is his name?"

"His name is Ghost…"

"Good name…So if you are ready I would like that tour now…" Josselyn and Jon walk side by side drawing looks from servants and guards alike. They talk about their respective families and upbringings. Josselyn never misses an opportunity to flirt with Jon and he eventually returns her flirtations. "So they are feasting this evening would you escort me?"

"I don't think I should…I am a bastard…"

Josselyn stops him as they walk the battlements, "My mother before she died giving birth to me use to tell my father that no one in this world is just…Everyone has the potential to be more than what others see them as…"

He sighs, "Wise words…I was considering joining the Night's Watch…"

Josselyn kisses him on the lips, "That would be a waste of a good man…" She starts to walk away, "So I will see for the feast right…"

Josselyn bathes and dresses in a white and gold gown. She makes her way to Jon's room and knocks. He is dressed in black garb, "I don't know about this…"

She takes his hand, "You are my guest…" When they enter the dining hall, the two of them get many stares as they take a seat near the King and Queen. As the night passes Brynden Stark arrives from the Night's Watch.

"You are getting close to Jon Snow…" Tyrion says to his daughter.

"Father I love him…He is the one from my vision…"

Tyrion frowns trying to remember which vision, he looks at Jon Snow and it dawns on him. "Oh! Wow…he…"

"Don't say it father…One who has been treated the way you have by Aunt Cersei and Tywin Lannister…"

"I was going to say he seems like a nice young man…From what I have observed of him…"

Later that night Josselyn sneaks out of her room and makes her way to Jon's room; she knocks lightly and he opens the door. "Lady Josselyn…" She shoves him inside and starts kissing him, "We can't…I am a bastard…"

"You think I care about that…I want to show you something…" She walks up to the fire place and sticks her hand into the fire.

"Hey!" Jon rushes to her side and gasps when she shows him her hand.

"Other than my father you are the first person I have showed this too…Fire does not harm me…I can see visions in the fire…I saw you Jon Snow…And I love you…"

He sighs, "The day we found the Dire Wolf pups I had a dream about you…I thought I was going crazy when you showed up here…I love you as well…"

They start removing each others' clothes and fondling one another. They make love on the bed and go at it several times before sunrise. "If I ask the King to legitimize you will you marry me?"

"Lady Catelyn will not stand for it…"

"When it comes to love let nothing stand in your way…"

"What about your father?"

"He will condone it…"

The next morning in her charming manner Josselyn speaks with King Robert and convinces him to draw up the papers legitimizing Jon Snow. Then she has Jon go and speak with her father Tyrion Lannister.

PART 2. JON STARK

Jon meets with Tyrion Lannister in his room, Kah for some reason is there. "Lord Snow or should I say Stark as it may soon be…"

"Lord Tyrion…" Jon sits down eyeing the large cat.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No sir…I have come to speak with you about your daughter…"

"I know she tells me everything…and it would seem she is love with you…"

"I love her sir…"

Tyrion is stroking Kah's mane, "What kind of man are you Jon Stark?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well it is often said like father like son…You are a bastard the son of Eddard Stark…Should I expect the same behavior out of you…My daughter is the most important person in my life…I will not tolerate her heart being broken…"

"I would never sir…believe me when I say that…I am living in the results of someone being unfaithful to their wife…Lady Catelyn has not made things easy for me…"

Tyrion stands up and offers his hand, "Okay then…You have my blessing sir…"

Later Jon is summoned to a meeting with Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Catelyn is there staring venomously as always. "Jon I thought you wanted to join the Night's Watch…" Ned says.

"I did…Then I met Josselyn…"

Eddard looks at Catelyn, "I have to ask…Did you ask her to get the King to draw up this paper?"

"You know me better than that…"

"That is not an answer…" Catelyn says.

"No! I did not…It was all her idea…"

"I am sorry Jon…" Eddard Stark signs the paper and hands it to Jon, "You are now Jon Stark…" Catelyn stands up and storms out of the room. Jon hugs his father and that is when Eddard whispers something into his ear. Jon looks at him, "Tell no one…It will mean your life if you do…"

"Why…" Was all Jon could manage to say.

"I made a promise to protect you…I am sorry…"

Jon walks out of the study to find Robb, "Jon Stark…All I have to say is it is about damn time…"

One by one his siblings come to congratulate him, but Jon cannot be happy after what he just learned. Later on Catelyn Stark comes up to him, "Your…" She laughs, "…I guess I should say father told me about your mother…I have done you a horrible injustice…I know you cannot now, but please forgive me…"

"Thank you for saying that…" The next day Jon goes on the hunt with the King as Josselyn had invited him.

"So where are we supposed to live?" Jon asks riding beside Josselyn. The two had separated from the main hunting party.

"Well I have spoken with Lord Stark and he said that you and I can have Moat Cailin…"

Jon looks at her, "You are something else you know that…"

"I know…"

They kiss then Jorey Castle rides up, "My Lord…My Lady Lord Eddard sent me to find the two of you…Something has happened…"

Jon kneels beside Bran's bed, he had fallen from the broken tower and is now in a deep sleep. Maester Luwin says he will never walk again. "I should have been here…"

"It's not your fault…" Catelyn says, "I told him…" She starts crying.

JOSSELYN

Josselyn stands in the doorway, she wanted to know what happened so she goes to the broken tower. She takes a candle and has Kah guard the door. Josselyn stares into the flame of the candle she had gained the ability to control her visions. With the right setting she could see what happened or will happen in an area days, weeks, months, or years ago into the past or future.

Her mind is drawn into the flames and she goes to the window, but Bran is not there, the door opens behind her and Josselyn frowns. Her Uncle and Aunt enter the tower, they start kissing passionately. Jaime opens his pants as Cersei gets down on all fours. Josselyn is horrified, then Ceser looks up. There is Bran, Josselyn covers her mouth as Jaime goes to the window grabbing Bran by the collar of his shirt. She pulls her mind out of the vision and breaths heavy.

Josselyn paces back and forth waiting for her father, Kah yawns in the corner. "Finally!" Josselyn says when the door opens. "Where have you been?"

"I am sorry I went to see the Stark boy…What is it?"

Josselyn closes the window and then locks the door, "I saw what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"Through my fire sight…I saw who pushed Bran Stark…"

"Josey…"

She frowns at the way Tyrion says her name, "You know don't you…"

"I…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father…Jaime is my brother…Cersei is the bitch he just so happens to be in love with…" Tyrion walks up to her, "I pray to the seven Bran recovers, but my brother comes first…Family comes first…"

"At what cost? The Starks will be your family…our family when I marry Jon…Eddard Stark has given us lordship of Moat Cailin…We can finally have a place of our own away from Casterly Rock…"

Tyrion sighs, "I love Jon…Stark because of you…I respect the Starks…but they aren't my blood…Jaime is and do you know what Robert Baratheon would do to us all if he finds out?"

"I know…I…I can't lie to Jon…"

Tyrion takes her hands, "It's not a lie if you don't say anything…"

She kneels in front of Tyrion, "Forgive me father…But isn't that the way your marriage to my mother started? With a lie…" Together they come up with a plan so that the Starks can have justice.

JON

Jon walks up the hallway towards Josselyn's suite. He wants to marry, but Bran's fall puts a damper on things. He stops at the door, the man Bronn is there with one other Lannister guard. "Would you tell Lady Josselyn her fiancée is here to see her…" He waits while Bronn announces him. When he enters Tyrion is there.

"WE NEED TALK!" They say at the same time.

Jon smiles looking at Tyrion, "I need to speak with you in private…"

"My father needs to be here for what I have to say…" She looks at Tyrion and he shakes his head no.

Jon takes her hands, "Listen if it's about the wedding I am willing to wait…"

"Maybe we should I don't know…have a private wedding…If I sound selfish…"

"No…It's not selfish my…" He sighs, "My father is still leaving to be Hand of the King…"

"I love you…" Josselyn says hugging Jon. So before Eddard Stark leaves with the King a ceremony is held in the tradition of the old ways of the North. Then Jon carries his bride to the bed chamber. The next morning everyone leaves, Jon and Josselyn leave for Moat Cailin which is already under construction by Masons hired by Josselyn. Eddard leaves with his daughters Arya and Sansa for the Capital. Tyrion leaves to go to the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. MAN AND WIFE

Josselyn wanted to be a good wife, but it was hard to be blissful holding a secret that could possibly cause bloodshed. She loved her uncle Jaime and at the same time she is disgusted with him. Then there is the fact that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were all fathered by Jaime Lannister. Josselyn lie in bed next to Jon in the tent they shared. His arm wrapped around her, Ghost in one corner of the tent and Kah in the other.

Josselyn slowly moves his arm and quietly gets up, when she does Jon stirs. She watches him to see if he would awake, but he does not. Both Kah and Ghost wake up and she waves them to follow after she gets dressed. With Kah on her right and Ghost at her left Josselyn walks through the camp. A few guards are up of course. As Josselyn walks she looks right at Kah and then to the left at Ghost and she gets an idea for a sigil. When she takes stock of where her path has bought her she realizes she has left the camp.

She sighs, "What the hell am I going to do?" A twig snaps drawing her attention and Josselyn gasps as her Uncle comes from behind a tree.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Josselyn does not answer she becomes enraged, "Stay!" She commands with her mouth and both hands at Kah and Ghost.

"What is wrong with you?" Jaime asks after Josselyn walks up to Jaime and stares at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I know about you and Aunt Cersei…I know what happened at the broken tower…So ask why? He was just a little boy…"

When Jaime grabs her arm she pulls away. He looks around, "You don't know what you are talking about…" He says in a whisper.

"Oh maybe I should go ask the Queen…"

When Jaime grabs her arm both Kah and Ghost growl a warning at him, "Come here! Now listen…"

"No you listen…I saw you so and the Queen so don't lie to me…Why didn't you pay him to keep quiet…He is just a boy."

Jaime sighs, "Alright! Alright…I love my sister…She was first and everything in between…"

"Does…Lord Tywin know?"

"No!"

She shakes her head, "I am disgusted with you…"

"I am your family…I am blood or will you toss me aside as easily as your Grandfather…"

"Both he and Cersei blame my father for the death of my Grandmother…They treat my father like a disease…So yeah I can dismiss them both…As for you I am ashamed of you…I can barely stand to look at you…"

When Josselyn turns to leave Jaime grabs her arm and this time both Kah and Ghost stand on all fours. "What will you do?"

She stares at him her anger rising, "The Starks aren't stupid people eventually they will figure out what happened…So the question dear uncle is what will you do? Me I think you should join the Night's Watch and write a letter of confession…Before this turns into a blood feud or worse a war…"

He shakes his head, "You are married to Jon Stark…We are family now…There will be no war…"

Josselyn leaves and when she returns to her tent Jon is up. "There you are…I have missed you…" When they kiss her guilt at keeping a secret comes out in her affection. "Is everything alright you have been…sullen these past few days…Are you unhappy…"

She smiles, "I am the happiest woman in the world…I just have a few things on my mind…that's all."

Jon sits down and pulls her to his lap, "Things like what?"

She kisses him, "I…I am not ready to share them with you yet…But know that I will…" She hugs him and says in her mind, ("And when I do I hope you can forgive me…") A few days later Josselyn hugs her father goodbye as he is on his way to the wall. Bronn goes with him. A week and half later Josselyn and Jon Stark arrive at Moat Cailin. The King decides to spend the night at the castle. The main hall, a few rooms, the stables and the forge are complete when they arrive. The Masons had been working night and day to get everything ready.

Everyone stares in wonder at Josselyn's sigil for Moat Cailin. It is a wolf and lion head; the wolf is facing right as always and the lion head is facing left. Both or a silverfish grey with a gold glow around them on a red background. There is a sword standing up behind where the two heads connect. "Do you like it?" She asks to Jon.

"I love it…" Josselyn feasted the king and his retinue before they leave for King's Landing. That night she goes to the master bedroom determined to tell Jon how and why his brother fell. He starts fondling her but she stops him. "What's wrong?"

"There is something I have to tell you…Something I should have told you before we married…I didn't because I was afraid…No I will not make excuses…"

Jon grabs her arms, "You know you can tell me anything…"

She takes a deep breath, "I know why your brother fell from the tower…I saw it in my visions…He was pushed…He was pushed by my Uncle Jaime Lannister…"

Josselyn's heart sinks as Jon takes a few steps back and sits down staring at her, "How…I mean why would the Kingslayer push my…brother?"

She walks up to him and falls to her knees, "Because your brother stumbled upon my uncle and aunt making love in the broken tower…"

Jon stands up looking down on her, then he walks over to the fireplace. As he stares into the fire he sees everything she just told him. The vision scares him, "Say something…"

He looks at her, "I need to be alone…I need to think…"

She cries wondering what this will do to their growing relationship and marriage. The next morning Josselyn awakens to an empty bed. At breakfast she waits for Jon, but he does not show, so she eats alone. "My lady…" Maester Camond says, "The vault maker is here…"

Josselyn takes the man to a room beneath the castle, "I want this wall dug lined with wood and reinforced with steel for the vault…"

"How large do you want it m'lady…"

"Fifty by sixty…" She leads the man back upstairs and when they get upstairs Jon is waiting for her. Josselyn looks at the man, "Get started right away…" She looks at Jon, "Where have you been?"

"Thinking…" Jon looks around, "We need to talk in private…"

"Listen…" She says after they close the door to the study.

"No I want to talk…" He says interrupting, "I am glad you told me about Bran…That must have taken a lot of courage…"

"So you aren't mad at me?" She quickly asks.

"I am mad…I am furious, but not at you…Secrets cause pain…So let this be a decree for you me and any children that come along…No secrets…" They kiss, "And according to that rule I have something to tell you…Eddard Stark is not my father he is my uncle…"

"What…but…" Josselyn pauses thinking about it and the war and Rhaegar Targaryen, "Is Lyanna Stark your mother?"

Jon kisses her with a smile, "My clever wife…"

"Then that means Rhaegar Targaryen is your father…" He nods, "You have a strong claim on the Iron Throne…"

He shakes his head, "No I do not…I wouldn't want anyway…"

"You don't understand…Joffrey is a monster…I once caught him attacking my cousin Tommen…"

"What does that have to do with anything…"

"Jaime and Cersei are lovers…Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are all gold of hair and green of eyes…"

"By the gods…" Jon declares taking a seat. "If the wrong people here this…It could start a war…I must tell my fa…I mean uncle…"

"Tell him what? If you tell him it will put his life in danger…Cersei is a bitch…And she will hold onto to the power of the Iron Throne with all she is worth…My family has troops in King's Landing allies…You tell your uncle…"

"What should we do then…"

"My uncle must pay for what he did to Bran…My father is in agreement with that…I have purchased ten thousand sell swords they will arrive soon…When they do I will send 2,000 men to King's Landing to protect your uncle and cousins…"

She shares the plan that she and Tyrion came up with against Jaime Lannister. Then later they lay in bed after making love. "And you are okay with having your uncle's legs broken?"

"I don't like it but it must be done…"

"I don't like keeping this from my family…"

"You tell them and it may start a war…Maybe the Starks won't start it but Lady Catelyn may ask her father Hoster Tully to avenge her son…"

Three days later they receive a visitor in the form of Catelyn Stark; Rodrick Cassel is with her."I need to speak with you both in private…"

"Is this about Bran?" Jon asks.

"Yes I believe…" She pauses looking at the two of them as they hold hands, "You know don't you…the two of you?"

"Josselyn told me three days ago…"

"I found gold hair in the broken tower…A woman's hair…" Catelyn says in anger.

Josselyn sighs, "I learned this after he fell…Your son caught the Queen and her brother making love in the tower…My…Sir Jaime pushed him from the tower…"

"Did he hire the assassin as well!" She yells.

"Assassin?" Josselyn queries.

"Yes! Someone tried to kill my son a few days after everyone left with the King…My son's Dire Wolf killed the lout…" She pulls out a bone handle dagger. "The bastard had this on him…"

Josselyn takes the dagger, "That is my dagger…My father gave it to me for my sixteenth name day…I have been looking for that since I was at Winterfell…" She hands the dagger back.

"Your uncle is a child murderer…"

"Lady Catelyn…My father and I have made plans…Jaime's legs will be broken for the crime against your family…"

"He tried to kill my son!"

"Before you do anything lets wait and see if he awakens…and when he does we bring formal charges against Jaime and demand the King's Justice…"

Catelyn looks at Jon, "You've been quiet…"

"I agree with Josselyn…Please wait and see if Bran awakens…"

"Fine!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. HEAR ME ROAR

PART 1. ANNULEMENT

Five days after Catelyn Stark showed up at Moat Cailin a raven arrives from Winterfell. Bran has awakened from his slumber. Cat goes to share the news with Jon and Josselyn, "I am glad of it…"

"Now I will seek justice for my son…"

Josselyn wanted to speak but Jon beat her to it, "Lady Catelyn…Josselyn's plan is sound…If we go before the King then Jaime Lannister will slip through our fingers…This way he is punished and Tywin Lannister is none the wiser…"

"Fine…"

Just then Maester Camond knocks and enters the room, "My Lord…My Lady the army is here and so is your Grandfather Tywin Lannister…"

"You are not welcome in our home sir!" Josselyn yells.

The Mountain is with him, "When I heard you married a bastard I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes…"

"This is my husband Jon Stark…My mother by law Catelyn Stark…"

"Lord Tywin…"

"This marriage is over…You will sign this both of you annulling this marriage and then you will return with me to Casterly Rock…"

"You are a bigger fool than I thought…" She replies.

"Seize them!"

Gregor Clegane grabs Jon while other soldiers hired by Josselyn take Catelyn. That is when Kah and Ghost attack the soldiers. "Call then off!" Tyrion commands, but several soldiers shoot Kah with crossbows, while one soldier impales Ghost with a spear.

"No!" She runs up to Tywin, "You bastard…" The soldiers hold her back.

"Lord Tywin…You will release us at once!" Lady Catelyn commands.

He just smiles, "These sell-swords you hired…I paid them triple…They fight for me…Now you will sign this or I will have Gregor crush his skull before your eyes."

"I hate you!" Josselyn screams.

"If she does not comply within the next ten seconds kill the bastard…"

Josselyn looks at Jon, "Don't do it…"

"How do I know you won't kill them after I have signed it?"

"I give you my word…"

She laughs, "Let them go and give them a day head start and I will sign the document…I give you my word…"

Tywin looks at Gregor and sighs, "Sign it boy or watch your stepmother die…"

Josselyn walks up to Jon, "I will always be yours in body spirit and soul…" She kisses him. "I will come back to you…" She whispers into his ear. Reluctantly Jon signs the document then they release Jon and Catelyn Stark.

"Give them horses…"

Josselyn makes sure they leave without anyone following them. She spends the night under guard. The next day as she is walking down the steps she sees guards skinning Ghost and Kah. "Now keep your word and sign it!"

She snatches the document, "Tell me Lord Tywin…What do you think Lord Eddard Stark will do when he learns you held his wife at knife point?"

"Whatever the hell he would damn well please…I am prepared for the consequences…" She hands him the paper, "We will leave now…" When Josselyn stands up Tywin slaps her again, "And don't you ever put your hands on me again…" He looks at Gregor, "Hold the castle…"

"Of course my lord…"

Three weeks later they arrive at Casterly Rock, Josselyn had refused to speak with Tywin during their trip to Casterly Rock.

PART 2. UNBURNT

JON

Jon and Catelyn ride hard back north. They push the horses to their limits before they stop to rest. Jon leaves and returns later with two rabbits. "I am sorry…" Jon says skinning the rabbits.

"It's not your fault…I should have put my foot down when Robert came calling…" They look at each other and laugh.

"He took my wife…"

"If we have to House Stark will go to war to get her back…"

"Thank you for saying that…But it is my problem to fix…"

"You are a Stark now…We fix problems together…"

CASTERLY ROCK

"Are you insane?" The question is asked by Dorna Lannister, Tywin's sister by law. "The king decreed that Josselyn is a ward of the crown…When he finds out…"

"What's done is done…and if the fat King tries something I am ready…"

Josselyn is in her room staring into the flames searching for answers but none come to her. Tywin Lannister had forced her into annulment of her marriage but that didn't mean she would marry Lancel Lannister or anyone else. There is a knock at her door, "Josselyn it's me your Aunt Dorma…"

Josselyn sighs and goes to the door opening it, "Come in Auntie…"

"I heard what happened I am sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" They hug. "Could you send a raven to Winterfell and inquire if Jon is safe?"

"I will for you my sweet girl…"

Josselyn is angry, she is a Lannister and a Lannister always pays her debts. She is also Targaryen a combination of two ruthless and powerful bloodlines. Josselyn goes to the torch on the wall an sticks her hand in the fire. She smiles as a plan forms. "I have decided to marry Lancel Lannister…" She says a week after returning to Casterly Rock.

Tywin stares at her, "Why the change of heart?"

"I have my reasons…I spoke with Aunt Dorma…She said some things that took to heart…Also I am tired of fighting you…At any rate if I marry Lancel I have a few conditions…"

"Such as…"

"My business and the race track I get to keep all…"

"Of course…"

"My inheritance I want it now and I want it moved into the Iron Bank immediately…Along with my father's separate accounts…All this must happen before I marry Lancel…"

"I can agree to those terms…I will make all the arrangements. Lancel is summoned back to Casterly Rock on family business. Meanwhile an agent of the Iron Bank arrives to collect the gold. Josselyn's inheritance numbers one hundred million gold Dragons and father's is three hundred million. Half the gold is sent to Bravos while the other half to the bank in the capital. All Tyrion has to do is sign the papers.

Now Josselyn gets ready for the wedding and to enact her plan of revenge. She can tell Tywin is on guard for treachery, but Josselyn makes no moves his spies can detect. She sends no secret messages, starts no rumors or talks in whispers with anyone. There was the Raven to Winterfell enquiring about the bastard Jon Stark, but other than that nothing. Tywin kept vigilant in his observations of her, but still nothing. He refused to let his guard down.

"You are so beautiful…" Josselyn's hand maid says to her helping her to get dressed for the wedding. The day had finally come. Tywin wanted to wait for Tyrion's return but Josselyn insisted the wedding proceed without him. "My father gave me away once to the man I love. I don't need him here for this…" She said when Tywin asked out of paranoia.

"Helen…When my husband and I leave the feast I want you to meet me at my room with a box I hid in my father's old room…"

"What is it?" Helen had been spying for Lord Tywin.

She looks at the girl knowing she is a spy, "Oh nothing but sexy undergarments I designed and had made for tonight…If Lancel is going to be my husband may as well put a good foot forward…"

"As you wish m'lady…"

Tywin escorts her to the High Septon in the main hall. Lancel places his cloak on Josselyn then the words are said. They share a kiss and then they feast. Josselyn can tell the old lion has not let his guard down. A servant passes Tywin a note, just as Lancel stands to make a toast. Then it is off to the bed chamber. Just as they arrived at the door Helen comes with the package.

"What is that?" Lancel asks.

Josselyn whispers into his ear and smiles. He opens the door, "Would you poor us some wine…Helen set that over on the bed…" As Lancel gets the wine, Helen sets the package on the bed. Josselyn locks the door and rushes up behind Helen.

"My Lady?" She asks turning atound. Josselyn grabs her head and twists breaking her neck. She eases down to the floor as Lancel rambles on.

"I swear I will be a good husband and…" He turns to find Josselyn standing behind him. "What is it?" Then he notices Helen on the floor. Josselyn strikes him in the throat and kicks Lancel in the balls. Then she gags him and binds his hands with cords. She dumps the wine on the sheets and the curtains then she takes a rug and jams the door at the bottom. Finally Josselyn takes a candle and sets the curtains on fire.

Lancels begs from behind his gagged mouth as she sets fire to the bed and rugs. As the fire spreads she pours wine on Lancel and Helen's lifeless body. Then she snaps Lancel's neck as the fire spreads wildly. She can hear the guards banging at the door. When the door opens she shoves the first man onto the burning bed and the second man she grabs and flips over with her feet. She breaks his neck. Finally Josselyn runs to the balcony her clothes on fire, but her skin is unharmed.

She leaps from the balcony a smoke trail following. She tucks her legs in and folds her hands across as she hits the water with a splash. A few minutes later Josselyn rises up out of the water. She stares up at her bedroom before swimming off.

TYWIN

The fire burned all night, but eventually the servants and guards were able to put it out. Tywin stands in the door staring at four bodies three male and one female. "NO!" Dorma screams trying to get past the guards. "Lancel!" She looks at Tywin as Kaven grabs her, "You did this! You did this you heartless bastard…" She breaks away from Kevan as the soldiers carry Lancel on a shield. "He's my son!"

Tywin stares he could not believe Josselyn would kill herself and Lancel in such a manner. She could have hung herself. He sighs, ("Am I a heartless monster?") He asks himself. He loved Josselyn in his own way. She was the future of House Lannister and she had taken her own life. "No she was weak…" He says to himself, "Unworthy of the name Lannister…Comes from poor breeding…" Then he thinks of Tyrion. "Damn!"

JOSSELYN

Josselyn had swam all night until she spotted a cave on the beach. She swam ashore and crawled to the cave. Josselyn sleeps to tired to do anything else or think of anything. "Sorry Aunt Dorma…" She whispers falling to sleep.

"By the gods!" A man says peeking into the cave. "Hey Duke get over here!"

"What?"

"Look…"

"Damn she's butt naked…Think she could be one those mermaids of old…"

"Who gives a shit…" They walk up to the sleeping beauty and start touching her.

"Jon!" She says stirring.

"Hello!"

Josselyn smiles kicking the older man in the balls; then she snatches her hand away and jabs two fingers into his eyes. "You bitch!" The younger man yells.

Josselyn wraps her legs in his and down he goes face first into the sand. She grabs his head and twists breaking his neck. Then she kicks the knee out of the other man and when he goes down she breaks his neck. "Fucking pigs!" She says after they are dead. Josselyn starts undressing the men taking their clothes and making something for herself. Thus dressed Josselyn exits the cave and finds a horse and cart. She searches the cart and finds a few things to eat, then she unhitches the horse and rides off.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. SURVIVAL

Josselyn rides across the beach towards Lannisport feeling free. She stops by a small house on the beach. "Excuse me ma'am…" There is a woman sitting on her porch, "May I bother you for some food…"

"You got any money?"

There is a ring on Josselyn's finger, she removes it and throws it to the woman, "How about this? The ring is gold and the jewel is ruby."

The woman catches it, "Wait here…" The woman gets up and returns back a few minutes later with bread, cheese, and fish. She also has a water skin. "You can keep the water skin…Where you come from anyway?"

"North…some bandits tried to rape me…" Josselyn looks at the woman, "You married?"

"My husband and sons have a fishing boat…"

"What is your name?"

"Kelinda Burne…"

"I will remember your kindness Kelinda…" After eating Josselyn gives her horse water from the well and rides off. After a five day ride she reaches Lannisport and goes to the warehouse she owns in town. Josselyn has a private entrance to the warehouse only she knows about. She enters and goes to the main office. Donald Hill a relation and a bastard by a distant cousin was placed in charge of Josselyn's affairs in Lannisport. "Don!"

He jumps, "By the gods don't do that…" He stares at her, "Josselyn? I received a letter from Lord Tywin saying you are dead…"

"Far from it…I faked my own death…"

"How?"

"Never mind all that…I need a sword and armor for a woman and some shears…I also need some gold and a letter sent to the Iron Bank in Bravos…"

"Is that where you are going?"

"You bet your ass…"

"Listen…you have no will, so the Iron Bank can lay claim to your gold and property…The race track and the dress shops…"

"I know all that…I don't want that bastard Tywin to know I still live…"

"What will you do?"

"I tricked the old goat into giving me my inheritance…I will head for Bravos then Atsapor to buy an army…Then I must pay a debt to Tywin Lannister…"

"Alright wait here I will be right back…"

Before he left Donald gave Josselyn the key to a small vault she had hidden in the office. Donald knew of its existence, but he did not know where it was. While he is gone she removes a large satchel of gold and a money belt. When he returns with the sword and armor, Josselyn dresses behind a screen. She now is wearing a black vest with hood over chain-mail, brown leggings and knee high black boots.

Then Josselyn writes a letter to the Iron Bank, "Make sure that gets to the Iron Bank office in the Capital. Now do we have any ships headed for Bravos?"

"One arrives in a week to take the special orders east to Volantis…"

"Good I will find passage aboard that ship…" Josselyn cuts her hair off and gives it to Donald, "Here sell it and keep the money…" Her White gold like hair is cropped short and cups her face and the back of her neck. "Remember you never saw me…"

"Alright be safe…"

Josselyn exits the secret passageway and walks up the street to an inn. She purchases a room and eats alone. The next day with her hood down and mouth covered she goes to an Armorer to purchase a bow and some arrows. Josselyn amuses herself by playing dice and cards. She refrains from strong drink around the lustful men of Lannisport. Then one evening she stares into a fire looking for answers. She sees Jon in the fire and refrains from crying. The merchant ship finally arrives, the company that owns the ship has a contract with T,T, and J dress makers. Josselyn pays the captain two hundred pieces of gold and has a private cook come on board just for her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. HAIL TO THE KING

KING'S LANDING

EDDARD STARK

Life in the Capital was harder than Ned Stark thought it would be. Josselyn Lannister had paid off the crowns debts, but Robert was spending gold faster than it was coming in. His niece Josselyn had given him Five Million gold crowns on his last name day and Robert had all but spent it all. When Eddard arrived he had a meeting with the small council, which was Varys Lord of Whispers, Renly Baratheon the King's brother Master of Laws, Janos Slynt Lord Commander of the City Watch, Stannis Baratheon Master of Ships, but he was represented by his cousin Lord Florent on the council, and Grand Maester Pycel. With Petyr Baelish dead his position as Master of Coin goes to Lord Mace Tyrell.

Then there is the Tourney held a few days after Eddard's appointment as Hand of the King. With all Eddard has to deal with his daughters are fighting because of an incident on the King's Road. Arya's Direwolf attacked Prince Joffrey after he attacked Arya and her friend Mycah the butcher's boy. Then Sansa who is betrothed to Joffrey lies before the King and Arya attacks Sansa calling her a liar. As time passed the two became civil to each Eddard starts investigating Jon's death. One thing leads to another and then his daughter says something that leads him to the truth.

JOFFREY

When Joffrey learned that his cousin Josselyn had killed herself in a fire he laughed. He never actually liked the bitch. All those times she put her low born hands on him and then there was her freaky eyes. He decided to make peace with Sansa as he had not spoken to her since the incident on the King's Rode. He invites her to a picnic in the garden.

"The Capital agrees with you my Lady…You grow more beautiful everyday…"

"Thank you my Prince and you more handsome…"

"I can't wait to be your husband…Our wedding will be more grand and elegant than what we witnessed at Winterfell…Barbaric marrying before a tree…"

"They follow the old gods in the North my Prince…I am sure your cousin was just trying honor her new husband…"

He laughs, "Josselyn is not a true Lannister…Her mother was some whore my Uncle Jaime paid to lay with the Imp…She was not of noble birth like you and I…"

Sansa frowns, "Excuse me my Prince but why did you speak in the past tense?"

He smiles, "I will tell you a secret…My Grandfather Tywin Lannister paid the sell swords Josselyn hired for her new castle triple in gold. Then he goes to Moat Cailin and forces that bitch to sign an annulment…"

"But…Josselyn was the King's ward and Jon was legitimized…"

He grunts, "That doesn't matter…Despite her mother she has Lannister blood and don't just go ad marry some low born bastard…"

"Yes of course my Prince…"

"Bitch is dead anyway…She agreed to marry Lancel Lannister and then on the night they were to consummate their marriage she set a fire killing herself and Lancel…" Sansa places her hands over her mouth. Joffrey takes her hand, "I told you that in confidence…Don't tell anyone…"

"I won't…I give you my word my Prince…"

JAIME

 ** _Jaime come to the garden tonight I need to see you_**

 ** _Love Cersei…_**

Jaime smelled the letter one last time before throwing in the brazier. "An admirer?" Sir Barristan Selmy asks.

"Yes but I am a member of the King's Guard I swore off women…"

"Of course you have…"

Jaime smiles as he goes on duty for the King. As usual he stands at a door trying to ignore the sounds from the room. The King with his latest prize, Jaime hated wearing the cloak of the King's Guard. At least Robert made it demeaning with all his man whoring on his wife Jaime's sister. There were two reasons he remained in the guard, one to escape his over bearing father and two for Cersei's sake. Then there was the children he could not claim least he forfeit his life and theirs. Joffrey was something else, he often wished he could beat some sense into the boy or he wished Robert would. Mycella and Tommen were okay and he wished he could tell them the truth. He often caught Mycella stairing at him and he wondered if she knew.

Jaime's shift was finally over and he could leave his post replaced by Sir Meryn Trent. As he walked to the barracks he thought about Josselyn. He would miss her and he wondered how could she go to such an extreme. Killing herself by fire, ("Was she trying to burn the whole castle down?"). A part of Jaime wish she had succeeded then Tyrion would inherit the Rock and he would be free of his father's constant demands that he resign from the guard. Later that night Jaime goes to the garden and is ambushed by ten men. He manages to kill four and is saved by two Lannister men.

"Who put you up to this?" Jaime asked.

"Go fuck yourself!" The man replies.

The incident is bought before the Hand of the King as King Robert had gone hunting. "And why did you go to the garden?" Lord Eddard Stark asked.

"I received an urgent message concerning the King's business…"

"What sort of message?"

"My son was attacked and all you can do is question him…" Tywin Lannister is there to speak with the Iron Bank representative concerning Josselyn's gold and businesses.

"Lord Tyrion I will get to the bottom of this I swear…and justice will be served…"

"In the meantime I will do my own investigating…" Jaime wondered if his niece had told the Starks and they had tried to seek retribution. The man they captured was held in a secret place and tortured, but no matter what they did to him he would not confess.

TYWIN

Because Tywin went against the King and forced Josselyn's annulment he had to move quickly and used the excuse to speak with the Iron Bank Representative as an excuse to come to the capital. The meeting went as he thought it would. The Iron Bank had a law that if a customer died without a will the bank could keep the money and everything attached to it. Since the money came from Josselyn's dress business and the race track the Iron Bank was entitled to both.

"Without my granddaughter's designs I am afraid T, T, and J dress designs will falter…"

"You are correct Lord Tywin, but we have discovered a new young protégé just as talented in dress design as your granddaughter was. She has filled the role nicely…Therefore we have decided to keep the businesses open."

"I gave my granddaughter her inheritance before she married and killed herself…I want that gold back…"

"I am sorry Lord Tywin, but our laws are clear…All the gold is now ours…"

He stands up and leaves without saying a word. Tywin tried but it was time to implement the second part of his plan.

JOFFREY

Joffrey was at study with Maester Pycel and his siblings when he received word that his father the King had been injured while hunting. When he arrives in the room there is a bandage over the wound. Eddard Stark is there and so is his mother. "Father…"

Robert smiles at him, "I am so sorry…I should have been a better father to you…Be a better King than I was…Be a better man…" he looks at Cersei, "Come here woman…" Joffrey watches his mother as she slowly walks up to the bed. He sighs, "Forgive me…I…" He coughs, "I know that is asking a lot from me…I was a bad husband to you…I'm sorry…" He reaches for some letters from Pycel, "Give this to Myrcella and Tomen…" He says handing Cersei the letters, "Now everyone leave me I need to speak with Ned alone…"

Cersei takes Joffrey's hand and leads him out, "Is my father going to die?"

"Yes my son and you will be King…"

He watches as his mother balls the letters up, "Why did you do that?"

"Was he ever a father to you or sister and brother?"

"No I suppose not…" Cersei prepares a coronation over the next few hours. The next morning the bells ring announcing that the King is dead; Joffrey is taken to the throne room where the High Septon crowns him King. Then Eddard Stark bursts into the throne room with guards.

"Lord Stark have you come to bend the knee to your new King?"

When Cersei says this Joffrey looks at her then at Eddard Stark smiling. "Sir Barristan no one here can impune your honor…"

"What is that?" Joffrey asks as Eddard Stark hands Sir Barristan a letter.

"This is the King's seal…" he says before opening it. "This names Lord Eddard Stark Lord Protector until Prince Joffrey comes of age to take the throne…"

Joffrey looks at his mother, "May I see that?" Cersei takes the letter and tares it up. "You think you can steal my son's crown Lord Stark…he is the rightful King…Now kneel…"

"He is no King and you are no Queen…"

"How dare you guards seize him…"

A fight breaks out and Mace Tyrell betrays Eddard Stark on the promise that Margaery would become Joffrey's bride. Then the Lannister men kill all of Eddard's men and hold's Sansa hostage. Arya escapes the Red Keep. "The Palace is secure my lord…" Janos Slynt says at a meeting with the King and the small council.

"I am afraid your grace that I am needed in High Garden…" Mace Tyrell says, "Family business…"

"You have my leave Lord Tyrell…" Later Cersei has Sansa send a letter to her brother and Tywin Lannister had gone back to Casterly Rock to raise an army.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. TYRION II

Tyrion had gone further North to see the famous wall and the ancient order of the Night's Watch. Bronn had come with him and when they reach Castle Black the two of them stare up in wonder at the wall. Tyrion meets with Lord Jeor Mormont, "Welcome to Castle Black Lord Tyrion…"

"Thank you for having me…" He points to Bronn, "This is Bronn…"

Jeor shows Tyrion around the Castle, "How many men do you have?"

"Not enough! You saw the lot the came up here the new recruits…We need soldiers not these dregs they keep sending…" They stop walking, "When you return to the Capital speak with the King…Things are happening beyond the wall…"

"I know when I was at Winterfell the servants spoke of a deserter who was ranting about White Walkers…"

"Not just that…Entire villages of Wildlings murdered…Other villages deserted and then there is Mance Rayder…"

"Mance Rayder?"

"A former member of the watch…We found him as a baby and raised him…I guess there was more Wildling in him yet…He turned on us…Call himself the King beyond the wall…War is coming Lord Tyrion…"

After the tour Tyrion goes to the top of the wall and pisses off it. "What is the point of this?"

Tyrion raises his pants and looks at Bronn, "Have you ever seen the wall…"

"Nope this is my first time…Don't much like it up here freezing my ass off…Give me Dorne or the Reach anyday…"

"Well my friend there are things in life I wish to see and do before I die…"

Bronn frowns as they walk back to the lift, "You dying?"

"No…Isn't there something you always wanted to do?"

"Now that you mention it I always wanted to go to the Summer Isles…They say the woman there are freakier than the ones in Dorne…"

"Well now there you go…Word of advice make it a point to do something you have always wanted to…"

After a week Tyrion writes a letter and sends it by Raven to Moat Cailin, then he is off. A week and four days later he stops at Winterfell. Robb Stark is acting strange, "Have I done something to offend you…Lord Stark?"

"No not you…"

"Oh good…well I stopped to show you this…" It is a design for a saddle so that Bran can still ride.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion…It seems I was mistaken about you…"

Tyrion frowns, "In regards to what?"

"Nothing…"

The next day Tyrion leaves, making his way south looking forward to seeing his daughter again. As the sun sets on the ninth day after leaving Winterfell they see a fire in the distance. It is Jon Stark, Lady Catelyn, and Rodrick Cassel camping off the road. "Ah Lady Catelyn and Jon…" Tyrion looks around, "Is my daughter with you has something happened…"

"Your father happened…" Catelyn Stark says in anger.

Tyrion looks at Jon, "What does that mean?"

"It means…the sell swords your daughter hired betrayed her…Tywin Lannister tripled their pay…He killed Ghost and Kah, then he threatened to kill me if your daughter didn't sign the annulment…He threatened Lady Catelyn if I didn't sign…In the end she swore she would sign if we were given a one day head start…So far no one has pursued us…"

"Jon Stark…Lady Catelyn…I give you my utmost and sincerest apologies and when I get to Casterly Rock I swear on the seven that I shall rectify this matter…"

"You are a far more honorable man than your father Lord Tyrion…"

Tyrion shares his food with Catelyn and Jon as he can tell they haven't eaten in a while. The next day Tyrion and Bronn travel with all speed to Casterly Rock. They stop at Moat Cailin and find Gregor Clegane occupying the place with the traitorous Sell swords. Tyrion is given twenty men and on they go. When they reach Golden Tooth Tyrion sends another Raven to Casterly Rock.

CASTERLY ROCK

When Tyrion arrives at Casterly Rock his father is not there. Dorma in a sad tone of voice tells him about Josselyn and how she killed herself and Lancel by starting a fire. "FIRE!" Tyrion has to act emotional because he knows his daughter can't be hurt by fire. "Where is her body?"

"Buried in the family crypt…"

Tyrion goes to the crypt and places a flower on the tomb. ("Who is buried here?") Tyrion thinks to himself. He looks at Dorma, "I need to see the room…"

"Sorry about Josselyn…She was a good lass…Had a good head on her shoulders…" Bronn says following.

Dorma escorts Tyrion to the room, "I can't go in there…Please excuse me…"

Bronn waits outside the room while Tyrion goes in. The room is burnt, there is soot and ash everywhere and the smell of burnt flesh still lingers in the air. The furniture is a black smoky ruin of its former glory, the door is completely gone. Tyrion walks to the balcony and finds sooty footprints on the balcony and handprints on the railing. "She's alive…" He whispers smiling, "The closest place is Lannisport…" Tyrion whispers again, either Josselyn is in Lannisport or she took a ship to Bravos. Donald would have helped her with weapons, gold, and food. Tyrion takes a rag and wipes away the hand and footprints. Then he waits for his father's return. Tyrion didn't have to wait long as three days after Tyrion returned Tywin Lannister rides through the Lion"s Gate.

"Tyrion you are home!"

"Is that all you have to say to me you ruthless cruel heartless self serving son of bitch!"

"We can talk in doors…"

"I am leaving this place…As I understand you placed my inheritance with the Iron Bank…I only wish I had died with my mother in child birth than to have to grow up calling a monster like you my father…"

"Be careful Tyrion…My beloved wife died giving birth to you…It is for that reason and the fact that Jaime loves you that I have tolerated you…"

"Listen to you…No remorse…You never loved me or my daughter…"

"I loved that girl…"

"When you love someone you don't force them to do things that will please you…Love is caring for someone even when they do things you don't approve of…"

"Its that kind of sentiment that nearly drove this family to ruin and I will not have it…"

"Goodbye…I hope the Starks rip your head off…"

Then Tyrion and Bronn ride out of Casterly Rock. They finally make it to Lannisport and head directly to the T,T, and J dress warehouse. "Wait here…" Tyrion says to Bronn.

"Lord Tyrion I have been expecting you…"

Tyrion leans in to whisper, "Answer with a nod. Was my daughter here?" he nods his head yes. "Has she gone to Bravos?" Again yes. "Did she leave a message for me?" Donald shakes his head no. "How long ago did she leave?" He raises three fingers. "Weeks?" He nods yes. "Thank the gods…Was she okay?" He nods yes again. "I need to book passage…I will have to head for King's Landing I need some gold…"

"You should know my lord…King Robert is dead…Joffrey is King now…" Tyrion stares in disbelief, "But you don't have to go to King's Landing…I have this for you…The young lady in question left it behind…" He hands Tyrion a satchel full of gold.

"Thank you…" Tyrion stands up.

"My lord before you go…I heard a curious thing…They say she died by fire a fire she started…If that is true how did she pull it off…"

"I can't tell you that…" Tyrion exits the room and hands the satchel to Bronn, "Guard this…We are leaving for Bravos…" Four days later Tyrion buys passage aboard a ship bound for Bravos. The ship stopped in Lannisport for supplies.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TO ARMS

PART 1. LIGHTBRINGER

Jon tried to go on, but the pain he felt from the loss of the woman that was his wife was sometimes too much. "I will get her back!" He told himself, even if he had to raise an army himself he would get his beloved Josselyn and kill any man who stood in his way or touched his beloved. On the road Jon, Lady Catelyn, and Rodrick Cassel ran into Tyrion Lannister. His father by law was extremely upset and Jon would have gone with him, but he wanted to see Lady Catelyn home first and maybe convince Robb to go to war with him.

Winterfell finally came into view and they rode hard until they reached the hill top castle. When they entered the courtyard Robb, Theon, and Rickon greeted them. Robb had unsettling news as Wildlings attacked Bran in the woods. Then it was Jon's turn to speak, "I need you to summon the banners of House Stark…Lord Tywin came to Moat Cailin…He threatened Lady Catelyn and me if my wife and I didn't sign an annulment…"

Robb interlocks arms with Jon, "I'll go to war with you brother…"

"I am with you as well…" Theon says speaking up.

"Are the three of you mad?" Lady Catelyn asks. "By now Josselyn Lannister has been taken to Casterly Rock and forced to marry whomever Tywin Lannister deems worthy of her…"

"And he will die!" Jon says raising his voice.

"Mother…" Robb says speaking up, "It is more than just Jon's wife…Remember what you found in the tower…"

She sighs, "Jaime Lannister will pay…Lord Tyrion gave us his word…Lets at least contact your father and ask his advice…"

"I will not wait!" Jon says, "I will hire sell swords if I must and borrow the gold from the Iron Bank…I will get my wife back…" Jon storms off. Robb nor Theon had ever seen Jon so passionate about anything. Maester Luwin sends the Raven to the Capital. That night Jon is unable to sleep and he goes to the desk where a candle sits. he stares into the fire and his mind is pulled into it.

 ** _Jon is at the wall standing on the very top. Below is castle black,_** _"So you have awakened the power within and reached back through time…Good! Good!"_

 _ **Jon frowns,**_ _"Who are you?"_

 _ **The man turns to face Jon and he looks just like Jon only older with White hair.**_ _"I am Azar Ahai your ancestor in a manner of speaking…My brother is Jorad Ahai…But he calls himself Jorad Targaryen now…He built the Freeholds of Valyria and bought the Ghiscari Empire to its knees…I left Valyria because of a vision I had…I befriended Bran the Builder…He forged the Kingdom of the North and built the wall, but it was I who sealed it with magic to keep out the White Walkers…"_

 _"_ _They are real…"_

 _"_ _The frightened deserter your uncle beheaded wasn't proof enough…"_

 _"_ _You know about that?"_

 _"_ _I see many things peering into the future as you now peer into the past to connect with me…War is coming Jon Snow…Beware the Night King…Only you have the power to wield the sword Lightbringer…My sword forged by Fire and Blood…Send a message to the Night's Watch tell them that the people who live beyond the wall are not their enemies…The true enemy is gathering the dead to him and soon will reveal himself…"_

 _"_ _Where is the sword?"_ _ **Jon asks.**_

 ** _Azar smiles,_** _"_ _Beneath your feet…"_ _ **When Jon looks down Azar laughs,**_ _"The power of Lightbringer responds to commands in Valyria…Dracarys will ignite the sword in flame…Vilean will make the blade shine bright…Combine the words and the two shall act as one…I have a gift for you Jaeryn…"_

 _"_ _Jaeryn?"_

 _"_ _That is the name your mother wished to give you…Your Uncle called you Jon…"_ _ **Azar touches Jon on the forehead and his hair turns white like a Targaryen.**_ _"The daughter of the Dragon lives and has gone east to raise an army she will return to you…"_

 _"_ _But you haven't told me where the sword is…"_

 _"_ _Who are you talking too…"_ _ **Jon gasps because Azar is joined by a man who looks a like Eddard Stark older and with grey hair.**_

 _"_ _Oh I'm just thinking out loud my friend…"_

 _"_ _The Wild ones will not bend the knee they wish to travel further North…"_

 _ **Azar winks at Jon,**_ _"The Free Folk…If that is there wish…But I fear over time a misunderstanding will arise between the Night's Watch and the Free Folk…"_

 _"_ _What do you suggest?"_

 _ **Azar looks at Jon again,**_ _"How about a testimonial with your sigil…We hide it in Castle Black that way one day a future Lord Commander will find it…"_

There is fire everywhere and Jon's mind is pulled to the stone sigil of the Night's Watch above the fire place in the Great Hall. Jon sees Azar press the bottom of the faceless shield stone and the tiles on front fall off to reveal the testimonial of Bran the Builder.

Jon's mind returns to his body and he goes to the mirror staring at his now White hair. His eyes are violet as well. "Well I'll be…" Jon looks down at his feet remembering that Azar said the sword was under his feet. Then he remembers that there are crypts beneath Winterfell. He puts on a cloak, then he wraps his head, and leaves his room. He dips a torch into the brazier and goes into the crypts. He pauses at the Statue of Lyanna Stark. Then he goes up the hall passing the tombs of past Wardens. The door opens to a set of steps down to the next level. More Wardens guarded by statues of Dire Wolves. Halfway up the hall starts the Kings of Winterfell. King Torrhen Stark the last King of Winterfell also known as the King who knelt.

Two more levels and Jon reaches the last and at the end of the hall is a large door. He removes the beam and opens the door to the largest tomb beneath Winterfell. There is also treasures of all kinds in the tomb. Gold, jewels, crowns of the conquered Lords and other Kings of the North. There are scrolls with ancient spells and rituals on them and recorded histories of forgotten Kingdoms.

At the center is a lonely Sarcophagus with a statue of Azar holding the sword Lightbringer. Jon takes the sword and removes it from it's sheath. The sword is as long as Long claw the grip is wrapped in gold and the cross guard is made of gold as well. The cross guard has words in old Valyrian on both sides. The blade has glyphs on them that Jon does not recognize.

He takes a deep breath, "Okay… ** _Dracarys_** **!"** The sword shakes in his grip and the glyphs on the blade glow red and so does the words on the cross guard. Then like a volcano erupting the sword bursts into flames. Jon drops the sword as his cloak is singed; he removes the cloak and picks up the sword. He repeats the words and once again the sword bursts into flame. He swings the blade left then right. Jon extinguishes the flame with a thought then he says, " ** _Vilean!"_** The entire cavern is filled with blinding light. Jon does one more test and says both words. He smiles and extinguishes the flame and light with a thought.

Jon goes back to his room with Lightbringer on his hip. He leans the sword against the wall by his bed and falls fast asleep. Jon sleeps past breakfast and when he does get up he summons Lady Catelyn, Robb, and Maester Luwin. He meets them in the main hall then asks them to go the woods with him. "Jon what is this all about…" Robb asks.

"Patience you will see…" When they are a good distance Jon removes the rag from his head and shows them his hair. Then he explains his vision last night and the sword Lightbringer. Jon unsheathes the sword and raises it high. " ** _Dracarys!"_** When the sword bursts into flame both Robb and Lady Catelyn jum back. Maester Luwin stares in wonder.

"May I see that sword…" Maester Luwin asks after Jon extinguishes the fire. He tries to ignite it the way Jon did and nothing happens.

"Do you know what those glyphs mean?"

Maester Luwin returns the sword to Jon, "I have no idea…Most of the knowledge possessed by the Valyrians was lost in the doom."

"Jon show this to no one and keep your head covered at all times…" Catelyn Stark says in a motherly way. When they return to the castle Jon sends the letter to Castle Black addressed to Maester Aemon.

PART 2. SEND THE RAVENS

Jon and Bran are riding together, "You are him aren't you?"

Jon looks at Bran, "Him who?"

"Azar Ahai…"

Jon stops his horse, "How do you know that name?"

"I saw you talking to him in my dreams…Sometimes I have them while I am awake now…That is why you keep your head covered…"

Jon removes the rag from his head his beard hairs are still black along with his eyebrows and eyelashes. His head wear had drawn some looks from the servants. The only people who questioned him about it was Mikken the Blacksmith and Theon. "You are the blood of the Targaryens…"

"These visions do you have to stare into the fire to see them?"

"No they aren't like yours…But they are getting stronger…"

As Jon places the rag on his head a rider approaches and tells him that he and Bran are needed back at Winterfell. "We received a raven from the Capital…Father has been arrested for treason…" Cat covers her mouth, "King Joffrey is demanding that I come to the Capital and swear fealty to him…"

Cat sits down, "What of Sansa and Arya…" She asks.

"Nothing…"

Jon looks at Robb, "I think this is cause to summon the banners…"

Robb sighs, "Right…" He looks at Maester Luwin, "The banners have sworn an oath to House Stark right?"

"They have my lord…"

"Then send out the Ravens all of them…"

As Maester Luwin walks away Theon looks at Jon then Robb, "You scared?"

Robb shows him his hand, "What do you think?"

Theon smiles, "Well that is a good sign…"

"Of what?" Jon asks.

"That he isn't crazy…What about you Jon? You scared…"

Jon stares at him, "No I am not…"

Over the next few weeks they come to Winterfell from all over the North. Houses Umber, Glover, Karstark, Reed, Cassel, Cerwyne, Dustin, Forrester sworn to Glover, Bolton, Whitehill sworn to Bolton, Manderly, Mormont, Poole, Ryswell, Tallhart, and Hornwood to name a few. Robb feasts them in the main hall. "Give me command my lord and I will rout that little shit of a King off that Iron chair before he can even warm it.

"My Lords…my father is a prisoner in the black cells…My sisters held hostage by that little shit of a King…More than that Tywin Lannister threatened my mother and half brother and forced him to annul his marriage…We will fight and we will win…I have sent Ravens to Houses Arryn and Tully…"

Sir Helman Tallhart stands up, "My Lord…War may be hard to wage…The neck is closed to us and Gregor Clegane holds Moat Cailin with ten thousand sell swords…Merchants returning north tell tales of how the Mountain has charging people passing through the neck…"

"Robb!" Jon says from his seat, "Give me 5,000 good men and I will remove Gregor Clegane from Moat Cailin…"

Some people laugh and stop when Robb bangs his goblet on the table, "Jon is my brother and I ask you my lords to show him the same respect you would my father…Jon has my trust and he will lead the attack on Moat Cailin…In my letters to my Aunt and Grandfather I have asked them to attack Moat Cailin from the south…We will march tonight…" Both Robb and Jon say their goodbyes then they leave at midnight leaving Bran in charge of Winterfell. Lady Catelyn goes to offer advice to her son.

THE EYRIE

Lysa Arryn Lady of the Vale and acting Wardeness of the East until her son comes of age. She received two ravens one from King's Landing and a second from her nephew Robb Stark. "Yes as Petyr said it would happen war…Now those shits the Lannisters will pay for murdering my beloved Petyr…Maester Harter…Summon the Banners!" he salutes and leaves the Main Hall.

"Mommy!" Robin Arryn runs up to his mother. "What is happening?"

"War my dear son…Just like Uncle Petyr said. Now we will avenge him on those nasty lying Lannisters…"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. LIONS, WOLVES, AND FISH

LIONS

Tywin Lannister was already prepared for war as upon returning to Casterly Rock he summoned his banners in full strength. His army numbered 60,000 strong. Plus he had 10,000 sell swords at Moat Cailin. He sent Kevan to Harrenhal with 10,000 men to take the ancient ruin of a castle. Then word arrives that Robert Baratheon had died and his Grandson was now King. His plans coming to fruition and if House Tyrell sided with him he could win the war before it even started.

When he received word that Robert was dead Tywin marched on Maiden Pool and the Stone Mill taking both in a decisive battle. "We interrogated several men…Hoster Tully has placed all his Banners under the commandof his son Edmure Tully…The Tully army marches on Moat Cailin from the south…" A man says to Tywin.

"How big is this army?"

"We don't know my lord…"

"Well when the fish receive word that I have taken Harrenhal, Maiden Pool, and Stone Mill they will divide their forces…" As Tywin speaks Jaime enters the tent. "Ah Jaime…Good you are here…"

"I wasn't about to let my father go to war without me…" Jaime looks around. "I need to speak with you in private…"

"Leave us!" Tywin commands.

"What is it?"

"Arya Stark is missing…Escaped the Red Keep…They were tearing apart the city looking for her when I left…"

"Damn! Well at least we still have Sansa and Eddard Stark…"

"Can I ask what possessed you to force Josselyn's annulment and threaten Lady Catelyn and Jon Stark?"

Tywin just stares at Jaime, "I didn't know I was required to explain myself to you…"

"Everyone loved Josselyn…You pushed and she burned herself alive!" Jaime says yelling.

"I loved that girl despite her mother…"

"I can't talk about this anymore…What do you need me to do?"

"You will take 20,000 men and march to Riverrun…I will head to Moat Cailin and reinforce Gregor Clegane…" Jaime left the next day to march on Riverrun. Meanwhile Tywin Lannister marches on

WOLVES

Robb makes camp ten miles from Moat Cailin. After camp is set up Jon leads 5,000 men towards Moat Cailin. "Remain here I will go up alone I will take down the North tower…When I send the signal attack!"

"What will be the signal?"

"You will see a bright light…"

Armed with Lightbringer and a bow Jon sneaks from shadow to shadow towards the North tower. When he spots a man on patrol Jon knocks an arrow and shoots the man in the neck killing him. He runs to the scout and puts dirt all over him. "Who is out there?" Another man screams in the dark. Jon lays low to the ground and allows the man to walk towards him then he jumps up slitting his throat. Jon finally makes it to the tower.

Jon places his sword to the door and sets it ablaze he rushes into the tower and kills a man in one blow. He unleashes the light from his sword and his men rush the tower. Gregor and his sell swords are unaware that there is a tunnel that runs from the Tower to the main castle. Jon and his men rush through the old tunnel towards the castle.

They burst up from the old wine cellar of Moat Cailin. Gregor is in his room with a whore when the bells ring in alarm. He grabs his sword and leaves the room. Jon and his men are outnumbered and he did not want to lose this battle. So he ignites his sword in front of his men and the enemy. Lightbringer cleaves a man in half from head to crotch. Jon then spins into another and disembowels. In fear of his sword several men start to retreat.

Then Jon's men flinch and hesitate when they see the mountain. "Hold your ground! He is just a man…"

"If you believe that then face me giant…"

Meanwhile many of the sell swords retreat from Moat Cailin, but then they see Twn Lannister marching towards the castle. Tywin orders the deserters killed and then he rides ahead with his Calvary. Jon's sword is knocked from his hand and when Lightbringer hits the floor the flame extinguishes. "Jon!" William Manderly yells throwing him another sword. The sell swords that remained to fight stand and watch as Gregor Clegane fights Jon. Jon's men stand watching as well.

Jon blocks, but is punched in the face. He hits the floor and rolls away as Gregor swings down to finish him off. A flash of an image comes to Jon's mind and sees Azar Ahai calling his sword to his hand after being disarmed. Jon stretches his hand towards Lightbringer and with a thought the sword flies off the floor and into his hand just as Gregor Clegane reaches him. Jon impales the giant on his sword and he bursts into flame.

The sell swords retreat from the castle when Gregor dies. "My Lord Tywin Lannister is here!" A Stark soldier yells. Jon rushes to the courtyard just as Tywin Lannister rides into the courtyard. Jon raises his sword high, **_"VILEAN!"_** He screams in Valyrian, a light shines so bright that the horses go wild. Unsure of what is happening Tywin orders a retreat. The Stark men cheer as they consider it a victory. Jon sends a message to Robb who joins Jon and his men at Moat Cailin. They stay one day and then march on towards the Twins.

Walder Frey refuses to allow Robb's army passage. Catelyn goes to negotiate the crossing and in exchange for a marriage agreement between Robb and Walder Frey's daughter they are given passage through the Twins. Also Arya is promised to one of the younger sons when they are old enough. Robb has to take on Oliver Frey as a squire.

FISH

When word is received that Lannisters had attacked Harrenhal Hoster Tully summons his banners, "You have never been in a war before my son…" He says coughing on his bed. "I have contacted your Uncle Brynden heed his council and you may win this war. Edmure Tully is encamped near the King's Road heading towards Moat Cailin when he receives word that Maiden Pool, Stone Mill, and Harrenhal had been taken by the Lannisters. He turns his army around against the advice of his Uncle Brynden. "My Lord we spotted Tywin Lannister's army encamped nine miles from us." A scout reports.

"What about the Stark army?"

"The Starks are marching towards the Twins…" Another says speaking up. "Tywin Lannister has been defeated at Moat Cailin.

"Dismissed…" Edmure says.

"I told you…" Brynden says as the two scouts leave, "If we turn back south Tywin Lannister can march on our rear…We need to march on his position…"

Edmure sighs, "Fine we march north in the morning…" Before sunrise the Riverland forces march north. Two days later the Lannister and Riverland forces clash. In the end Edmure Tully orders a retreat. He retreats to the Twins, but Tywin Lannister continues on south when he receives word that the Knight's of the Vale are on the move.

Meanwhile Robb attacks Jaime Lannister who is at Riverrun. During the battle Jaime Lannister is captured and his army routed. When Edmure Tully receives word that his nephew is victorious he joins him at Riverrun. That is when they receive word that Eddard Stark had been beheaded. Later Jon Umber names Robb King in the North and both the Northern Lords and the Riverlords support it.

TYWIN

Tywin Lannister retreats to Harrenhal as he travels he learns that Eddard Stark had been executed and his son captured b Robb Stark. "We could retreat back to Casterly Rock and raise more troops…" Kevan suggests.

"You will head to King's Landing and reign in that idiot boy and his mother."

"We can't win this war with the Starks, Tullys and Arryns fighting us…" Lord Lefford says.

"And we have received word that Renly has convinced the majority of the Stormlords to fight for him…He claims to be King…Stannis is also raising an army…"

"One can only hope the Tyrells side with us…"

HIGH GARDEN

Mace Tyrell had returned to High Garden when he received word that his mother wanted to support Renly for King. "I am the head of this House…"

"Of course you are…But Renly is the wiser choice…"

"The Lannisters are in a stronger position…"

Olenna shows Mace the letter from Stannis Baratheon, "Have you read this? Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen all born of incest…"

"Of course Stannis believes it…He wants to be King…Our ancestors saw an opportunity and took it…We have an opportunity here…To seize the Iron Throne…Allow the Baratheons to destroy one another…We support the Lannisters and take the Iron Throne…"

Mace sighs and looks Margaery, "You are the one who will have to marry you decide my daughter…" She smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. THE LION OF THE EAST

Josselyn liked the sea as the merchant ship she sailed on plowed through the waters. Everyday bought her closer to revenge. She wanted to wait in Lannisport for her father but she didn't want to run the risk of someone recognizing her. Besides her father was very intelligent and he would figure out that she was still alive and follow her. At night Josselyn would stare into the fire, but all she saw was the white haired woman. Who seemed sadder now, she also sees a great wall, with a garden of bones, and a tower, there is a skinny man of magic and another man with dark skin of the summer isles. The two murder the council of the city.

Josselyn wonders if her vision of the White haired woman is happening now or will happen. She asks the captain for a map of Essos. "Of these cities which has the highest walls?"

"That would be Qarth…" He grunts, "They Qarth is the greatest city that ever was is or will be…I hate going there…"

"Why?"

"Because of the mages of the House of the Undying…" Josselyn looks at him questioningly. "The House of the Undying is there lair…No can enter without their permission…"

As Josselyn travels the wars in Westeros unfold and in one vision she sees Jon with Lightbringer. She also sees the battle of Blackwater. Finally Braavos comes into view and the statue the Titant of Braavos is there to greet all visitors. Upon leaving the ship Josselyn makes her way to the Iron Bank. After waiting a good while Tychos Nestoris and two others appear.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Josselyn Lannister…" She answers with a smile.

"Josselyn Lannister is dead…Killed herself in a fire at Casterly Rock…"

"If that were true then why are her dress businesses still open…and how did the dress makers she employ make new gowns…"

"We did receive a letter from our office in King's Landing, but how do we know you aren't one of the faceless men pretending to be Josselyn Lannister, hired by Tywin Lannister…to gain access to her wealth…"

Josselyn gets up and walks to the brazier by the wall, "Watch…I am Josselyn Lannister and I have the blood of the Targaryens…Could a servant of the House of Black and White do this?" She sticks her hand into the fire after rolling up her sleeve. She leaves her arm in the brazier for a good while before removing it. "Is that proof enough or do you wish me scar my face to prove it is my face…" She asks showing them her arm.

"What do you want…"

"An army…one that will remain loyal no matter what…"

"There is the Unsullied of Astapor and the Golden Company…The Golden Company is said to never break a contract…"

"Where can I find the Golden Company?"

"Currently the Golden Company is fighting in the disputed lands…Their contract with their current employer is almost up…"

"I need a ship to get to Lys…I would like to leave as soon as possible…Also I take it that you will maintain good faith with me and not tell anyone that I am alive…"

"Of course my Lady…Um will you be joining Daenarys Targaryen since you are the blood of the Targaryens…"

"Daenarys Targaryen?" She listens as they explain about Dany and her brother.

("So it is true…") She thinks to herself. "I may consider it…My father will be following me when he arrives please discreetly point him in my direction…"

"Of course…In the meantime we have arranged a suit for you in the palace of Justice…"

Josselyn is escorted to the palace by Bank guards. When she arrives Josselyn bathes and changes her clothes then she enjoys a meal in her room alone. Josselyn decides to explore the city the next day as the ship isn't ready yet. She visits the market and then the House of Black and White. As Josselyn exits a boat she is spotted by a Westerosi from Dorne.

"Father!" Tyene yells to Prince Oberyne of Dorne. When the Dornish learned of Daenarys' existence Prince Oberyn convinces his brother to support Daenars Targaryen. "I saw a Lion…I saw a Lannister here in Braavos…"

"Who?"

"Josselyn Lannister…" Prince Oberyn smiles.

As Josselyn is walking toward the palace a whip is caught around her neck. She is dragged by horse through the streets, if not for the chain mail she is wearing her back would be torn apart. She takes a dagger and cuts the whip. She slowly stands up gagging for air. "Josselyn Lannister…The word in Westeros is you are dead…That you died in a fire…"

Josselyn gets to her feet, "Prince Oberyn…" Nymeria and Obara join him, "And the Sand Shits or Snakes…I forget…"

"The golden bitch has jokes…Let's kill her father…"

Josselyn draws her sword, "So who dies first…"

Obara twirls her spear, "She has balls I give her that…"

Obara thrusts her spear, Josselyn blocks the spear head and spins into her, but Nymeria catches her arm with her whip. She rolls toward Nymeria and kicks her in the face. Both Tyene and Obara attack at the same. Josselyn blocks left and right fending off the two young ladies. Josselyn kicks Tyene in the throat as of the two Obara is the deadlier fighter. As they continue their melee Josselyn looses track of Prince Oberyne. Soon Nymeria joins her sisters with a bloody nose and mouth. "The legendary Sand Snakes…I am so disappointed…Can't one of you land at least a scratch on me?"

The start backing away as they smile, then Josselyn looks up. Prince Oberyn is on the roof holding a jar of liquid, he dumps it on Josselyn and then drops a torch on her. As Josselyn burns the Sand Snakes smile, but their smile quickly vanishes as Josselyn doesn't scream. They watch in amazement as she removes the meltling leather, britches, and boots.

When the fire dies down, Obara aims her spear, "Hold!" Prince Oberyn commands. "How in the name of the seven are you still alive…"

"I have the blood of the Targaryens that's how…I faked my death and came to Essos to build an army…and get my revenge on my Grandfather…"

Oberyn takes Josselyn to his home in Braavos. "Who taught you to fight?"

"My uncle Jaime Lannister…"

"Ah the Kingslayer…"

Josselyn takes a drink from her goblet, "What are you doing in Braavos?"

"We came to show support to Daenarys Targaryen…and help her take the Iron Throne from the Bastard King…All of Westeros is up in arms…"

"She is in Qarth…"

"We know this…A ship will take us to Qarth…"

"I'm on my way to Lys to contract with the Golden Army…"

"All Dornish know the legends of the Targaryens…Some had the ability as you have shown to resist the fire…But your father is Tyrion Lannister and your mother was a lowly born woman…"

"I believe my mother had Targaryen blood or she was born from one of the Blackfyre bastards or a granddaughter of one…I know not…"

"A mystery for later…"

"They say the Targaryens could gaze into the future by staring into the fire…Is this true…" Tyene asks.

"I have seen many things staring into braziers…lit candles…and torch lights…" Josselyn stands, "But I have lingered here enough and my ship should be ready by now…"

Obara jumps up, "Father may I accompany her…"

Oberyn looks at Obara, "Why?"

"Anyone who can hold their own against the three of us is worth traveling with…"

Prince Oberyn looks at Josselyn, "That would be up to the Lion's Dragon…"

Josselyn smiles, "If you want I guess…"

Obara takes a knee, "Then I swear myself as your vassel until you release me…Your enemies shall be my enemies…I shall keep your council and watch your back until you release me or death takes me…"

"I accept your vow Lady Obara…You shall always have a place at my table and a bed in my home…I will ask no service of you that will bring you dishonor…Arise as my Vassel…" With Obara trailing Josselyn makes her way to her ship dressed in new armor.

"I am Captain Ran…The Iron Bank has already paid for your passage the gold is on board and we are ready to depart…"

After many weeks aboard the ship Dream Chaser they arrive in Lys where the Golden Company is currently fighting. Josselyn is taken to see Jon Connington General in command. "General…Josselyn Lannister to see you…"

"Josselyn Lannister…You are a long way from home…"

"I am this is Obara Sand my Vassel and you are?"

"Jon Connington General of the Golden Company…"

"Jon Connington…" Josselyn says repeating his name as she remembers it from her studies, "The same Jon Connington who was exiled by the mad King…"

He bows, "At your service."

"I had heard you drunk yourself to death…" Obara says speaking up.

"Obvisously that was a lie…Comes sit let us eat and drink…" They feast on suckling pig, bread, fruit, cheese, corn on the cob, pea soup, and Arbor Wine. "So what brings the young Lioness to Lys?"

"I wish to hire your company…The last group of Sell swords betrayed me…"

"To what end?"

"On a permenant bases…I wish to unseat my Grandfather and take the west for myself…I will pay whatever you ask and give you and your captains titles of whatever holds in the west you wish…"

Jon sighs, "I don't know…I will have to speak with my captains first…In the meantime I will have a tent set up for the two of you…"

Josselyn stands up, "Before I go how many men do you have?"

"Ten Thousand as we have replenished our numbers after the last battle…" Josselyn has to wait two days before she sees Connington again. "I have spoken with my captains and they all agree…We accept your terms…"

Josselyn stands up, "Good…Ten thousand men will not be enough to break my grandfather's hold over the west but it will be a start…We shall sail to Astapor and buy Unsullied troops as well." Three days later Josselyn's army is on the move and sails from Lys. During those three days Josselyn creates new dress designs and sends them by messenger to her dress makers. As she stands on the deck of her ship Josselyn stares into the fire and sees Daenarys with three Dragons. She also sees a city on fire and an army in black marching out of the city. The slave masters lie dead in the streets as Dany marches out of the city with an army 12,000 strong.

"You see something?" Obara asks standing beside her.

"The Future!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. BETRAYAL

STARK CAMP – MAIDEN POOLE

Robb Star k is winning the war so far. His army is encamped near Maiden Poole. The Lannister forces had been completely driven from the Riverlands. Robb meets with his mother and brother. "I need you mother to go to Renly Baratheon and forge an alliance with him."

"Renly?" Jon questions.

"He has more men…"

After Catelyn leaves Jon goes to visit Jaime Lannister. "Jon Snow…Oh I'm sorry you are a Stark now…Tell me boy why do you cover your head?"

"My wife where is she?"

"Jos…Josselyn is dead…She killed herself in a fire after my father forced her to marry Lancel Lannister…I am sorry…"

Jon stares at him, in his heart and mind he knows Josselyn didn't die by fire. Fire doesn't hurt Dragons as she showed him once. "How was her father?"

"Last I heard Tyrion left for Braavos…"

Jon walks away he walks until he comes upon Theon and Robb talking. "You can't take King's Landing without a fleet…Allow me to go my father…I know I can convince him to fight with us…"

Robb sighs, "Alright go…"

As Theon leaves the tent Jon nods to him, "Is that wise?" Jon asks when Theon is too far away to hear.

"We need ships…"

"True but why send Theon…Why not send Balon Greyjoy a message by Raven…Fight for us and we will send you your son…"

"Theon is like a brother…He will not betray us…"

"Alright I hope you are right for both our sakes…Anyway I came to ask your leave…Josselyn faked her death she is somewhere in Essos…Probably building an army…"

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with Jaime Lannister…"

"And you trust his word?"

"Why would he lie about Josselyn?"

Robb stands up and walks up to Jon, "I need you here…You and that magic sword of yours…Besides, if Josselyn faked her death and is raising an army the way you believe won't she be coming back for you…"

"I know that already…Its just I love her and I miss her so much…"

THEON

Theon buys passage aboard a ship and sails for the Pyke. When he reaches the Iron Isles Theon buys Iron Born armor fit for a Prince. As he walks the docks he catches the eye of a beautiful young Islander. "And what be your name?" Theon asks.

"It's a secret…Theon Greyjoy…"

"You know me?"

"I recognize the long lost son of Balon Greyjoy anywhere…My father fought for your father in the Rebellion after Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne…"

"So what is your name?"

"As I said my lord…It's a secret…"

"Come with me woman you amuse me…" They ride a horse towards Pyke and as they ride Theon fondles the mysterious woman. Soon they reach castle Pyke stronghold of Balon Greyjoy the current Lord of the Iron Isles.

Theon opens the door to find his father sitting before the fire place. "Father I am home…" He looks at Theon and says nothing returning his attention to the fire place. "Father it's me your son…Theon…"

He grunts, "I have no son…" Theon sneers when he turns again to face him, "My son would remember our words…"

"We do not sow…I remember them…"

Balon walks up to him and touches the chain holding his cloak, "My son would have paid the Iron price for such finery…Tell me Theon of Winterfell. Did you pay for this in Iron or gold…"

"Gold!"

` He snatches the chain from his neck, "Ned trained you well…"

"Ned Stark is dead…"

"Yes I know…Tell me did you weep for your former Lord or did you celebrate the death of the man who killed your brothers…"

"I was not mistreated in any way…They were all very kind to me…"

"Then why leave? Why come back?"

"I came with an offer from Robb Stark…"

"Ah the King in the North…What does your King in the North want?"

Theon sighs, "I suggested an alliance to him…If we help him he will recognize you as the King of the Iron Isles…Give me command of the fleet and we can lay siege to Lannisport…Or Casterly Rock."

"Look at you…A Stark through and through…They really drove all the Iron out of you…"

"My heart is Iron and salt runs through my veins…I am your son and heir…"

The door opens and in walks the woman Theon came with. "I told you to wait outside…How did you get past the guards?"

"And I see you have forgotten your sister…"

Theon stares at her, "Yara?"

"Hello brother…"

Theon's reunion with his father didn't go the way he wished. His Lord Father had rejected Robb's offer and to make things worse Yara was no help either. Later Theon goes to visit his mother who is on her sick bed. "Theon? Theon is that you?"

"I'm here mother…"

"Oh my little boy…"

"I'm a man now mother…"

"Be strong…You are the son of Balon Greyjoy…"

Theon leaves after sitting with his mother for hours, her mind flashing back and forth between the past and present. When he exits her room Yara is waiting for him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I wanted to have some fun…"

"The last time I saw you, you looked like a fat little boy…"

"So did you…"

"Father may not admit it but he is glad you are home…So am I…" They hug.

"I will never believe that…I will believe it when he says it from his own mouth…" Again Theon tries to convince his father to help the Starks, but the old man belittles Theon. When Theon asks him was he being a true Iron Born when he bent the knee to Robert Baratheon Balon strikes him. Theon is torn on the inside should he keep faith with a family who took him away from his home or should he prove himself Iron Born. Theon decides to be baptized with sea water to honor the traditions of Iron Isles and his house.

THE VALE OF ARRYN – HEART'S HOME

Heart's Home is the ancestral home of House Cobray who is sworn to House Arryn. Lyonel Cobray is the current Lord of Heart's Home. He is married but his wife is barren, so his brother Lyn Cobray is the heir of Heart's Home. Lyn Cobray had been in league with Petyr Baelish and was well aware of his plans to get rid of Jon Arryn and marry his widow, but Petyr Baelish is dead. When Baelish died Lyn Cobray took over his businesses, the brothels, the shipping company, and his network of spies.

Lyonel had gone hunting and came back carried on a shield. While out hunting Lyonel had been ambushed by hill tribesman or so it seemed. His wife Bernadette morns him and sings over his now lifeless body. As she prepares for bed Lyn enters her room after the handmaiden leaves. "I am sorry for your loss…But If I am to be Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East I could not wait for your husband to die by natural means…"

"Lyn? Lyn?"

He grabs her by the throat and chokes her to death. She thrashes and claws at his wrists but Lyn is too strong. When she stops moving he places a sheet around her neck and hangs her from the window. When Lysa Arryn called for her banners Lyn was placed in charge of the army. He only sent 1,000 men to fight with Yohn Royce and the young wolf. The rest of his men waited in the mountains and now as the Lord of Heart's Home he leads his army to the Eyrie.

THE EYRIE

There were a thousand men left at the Eyrie to protect Lady Arryn and her son Robin Arryn. Lyn Cobray gains entrance into the castle by saying that Tywin Lannister had paid the hill tribesman to march on the Eyrie and that he came to help defend the castle. Once inside his men start killing the guards at the bloody gates and then the rest of his army marches into the castle.

A woman screams as she is impaled on a sword. A man is shot in the back by an arrow. The servants and guards of the Eyrie are slaughtered within the next few hours. Lady Arryn is dragged by the before Lyn Cobray. "What is the meaning of this? I am your mistress!"

"You conspired with Petyr Baelish to poison Lord Arryn…Your crimes are made known and I judge you guilty…The sentence is death…"

"My son…I beg you spare him…"

Lyn Cobray walks up to Robin Arryn and grabs him by the hair. "Jon Arryn weakened his House by mingling his blood with a dimwitted Riverrat who was in love with deviant…" With hard twists he breaks Robin's neck. "Open the moon door…" Lyn Cobray commands as Lysa Arryn screams at the death of her son.

STARK CAMP

Jon was on his bed staring at the tent ceiling thinking about Josselyn. Then he is drawn to the fire in his tent. He sits and his mind is pulled into the fire. He sees Lyn Cobray pay men to dress up like hill tribesmen and murder his brother. Jon watches as Cobray marches on the Eyrie and kills Robin Arryn and his mother Lysa. Then he sees Lyn send a Raven to Tywin Lannister. A wolf is attacked by a lion and a falcon.

Jon runs through camp to Robb's tent. When Jon arrives Roose Bolton and Jon Umber are there, "I need to speak with you in private…Its important…" Jon waits until Roose and Jon Umber leave, "Lyn Cobray has betrayed us…I saw in the flames…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…Lyn Cobray murdered his own brother and marched on the Eyrie…He killed Robin Arryn and threw Lysa through the moon door…He is on his way and will attack us from the North…Tywin will attack from the south…But I have a plan…"

A messenger arrives and demands the Knights of the Vale assemble, "Knights of the Vale! Lysa Arryn is dead…" He holds up a letter, "I have in my hand a letter written to Petyr Baelish…In the witch confesses her love for Petyr Baelish and thanks him for helping her to kill Jon Arryn…" The letter is passed around. "When I confronted her Lysa Arryn ordered her men to attack me…During the fighting both she and Robin Arryn are killed…I am now Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East…All who follow me stand with me against King's enemies…"

Houses Waynwood, Lynderly, Hunter, and Egen all stand with Lyn Cobray. Lyn looks at Yohn Royce, "If you are not with us you are gainst us…You oppose King Joffrey…"

"Joffrey is a bastard born of incest…and you do this for your own selfish ambitions…"

"I Lyn Cobray Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East do hereby strip Yohn Royce of his lands and titles…"

An arrow flies overhead and kills Lyn Cobray's Squire. A hail of arrows fall hundreds of Cobray's men. The Stark and Tully forces launch an attack against the mounted forces of the Vale. Then Jon rides through the ranks Lightbringer on fire and and kills a man to Lyn's right. Lyn draws the sword Lady Forlorn which is made of Valyrian steel. Every time the sword hits Lightbringer the fire on Lightbringer parts up and down on the sword.

" ** _VILEAN!"_** Lyn Cobray is blinded allowing Jon to sever Lyn's hand. He howls in pain.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Meanwhile Tywin Lannister's forces creep upon what they believe to be a camp unaware of his presence. Lyn Cobray's men had arranged it so that they could be on guard duty and scout patrol. But because of Jon's premonition Robb is waiting with his heavy Calvary, they attack. Tywin's archers must sacrifice themselves so that the infantry can escape. The entire plan for Lannister and Cobray forces is a debacle.

Yohn Royce kneels before Robb Stark, "By blood and marriage Jon Arryn was beholden to House Stark…House Royce has always been faithful to House Arryn and now I pledge my fealty to you My Lord…"

"Arise Lord Royce I receive you as an ally…"

"Tywin Lannister has suffered heavy losses…He will flee to King's Landing…" Roose Bolton says.

"I know…" Robb says with a sigh, "I was going to wait until Stannis or Renly made their moves…"

"My Lord family is in danger since I didn't side with Lyn Cobray…"

Robb shakes his head and takes a Wolf marker and places it over Runestone Castle, "We Drive Lyn Cobray back into the Vale and rescue Lord Royce's family…"

WINTERFELL

"The war has taken a turn…" Maester Luwin is reading a letter from Robb. Both Bran and Rickon sit and listen, "Lyn Cobray has betrayed us…He has betrayed House Arryn…We are off to march into the Vale and put him down…Lord Yohn Royce remains faithful to our cause…As soon as this is over we all be home and together Love your brother Robb Stark King in the North…"

"Is Robb going to die?"

Maester Luwin smiles, "Of course not...He has beaten the Lion of the West four times…"

"What about mother?"

Maester Luwin folds up the letter, "On a mission for your brother is all the letter says…Now off to bed both of you…"

Hordor carries Bran to his room while Osha a Wildling serving the Starks takes Rickon to his bed. The next day after Breaking their fast Bran hold audience for the small folk and Lords of the North who remained behind and couldn't go to war. "Many blessings on your brother King Robb Stark…My Lord many of the masons today are unfit to carry their father's hammers…My Holdfast in need of repair…or I will not last the winter…"

"Repairs to a holdfast is the responsibility of that Lord…"

"I know that…But your brother the King took all the young men to fight his war…"

"Not King Robb's war…The bastard Joffrey Baratheon started the war when he beheaded my father your liegelord…Would not you want us to avenge my father?"

"Of course, but…"

Maester Luwin interrupts, "I can send two orphans from the orphanage will that be sufficient?"

"Yes…"

"You will have to House and feed them…"

"Of course…Thank you my Lord…"

Just then Rodrik Cassel bursts in, "New from Stoney Shore My Lord…Iron Born are attacking…"

"How many men do we have?"

"I got two hundred good fighting men…"

"We need those men to defend Winterfell…"

"If we can't defend our own Banners why should they fight for us…Lord Cassel go…"

"I will be back shortly my lord…"

THEON GREYJOY

Soon Theon arrives with fifty men disguised as Northerners. They gain entrance into Winterfell and take the castle. "I have surrendered Winterfell…" Bran says to the servants, guards, and small folk. "I ask that you all cooperate…I do not wish anymore bloodshed…"

"You all know me…I am Theon Greyjoy Prince of the Iron Isles…You obey me now…Serve me faithfully and I will allow you to live in peace…But if you commit treachery it will be paid in blood…"

Later Theon is sitting at meal with Bran, Rickon, and Maester Luwin. "Why are you doing this?" Maester Luwin asks.

"Because…" He points at Bran and Rikcon, "Their Lord Father took me from my home…My mother, my father…"

"We were like family to you…Robb called you brother…"

"My brothers are dead…And now I have taken Winterfell…You two are now my hostages and if Robb doesn't do as I command he will lose his brothers as well…"

Osha seduces Theon and when he falls asleep Osha sneaks Bran and Rickon out of Winterfell with their Dire Wolves. Theon has a few people killed then he sends out men with the hounds. They arrive at a far and take the two orphan boys when they cannot find Bran and Rickon. Later Maester Luwin discovers Osha and the boys hiding in the crypts beneath Winterfell. He takes them some food, then ara arrives and tells Theon he should leave with her before it is too late.

STARK CAMP

"I want his fucking head!" Robb screams when he learns how Theon betrayed him.

"Get in line…" Jon says speaking up.

The Stark army had driven Lyn Arryn back to the Eyrie and rescued Yohn Royce's castle from siege. They make camp in the hill country and it is Jon that convinces the hill tribes to fight for Robb by using Lightbringer. "If I may Your Grace…My Bastard has five hundred men at the Dread Fort…He can march on Winterfell and retake it…"

Robb nods, "Tell your son I want Theon bought to me alive so that I can kill him myself…" Meanwhile Lyn Cobray sails from the fingers with his entire army to King's Lading. They prepare to face the armies of House Baratheon.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

MELISANDRE

Her name is Melisandre a Priestess of the Lord of Lights and she came to Dragonstone for the chosen one. The one who would save man from the long night and the terrors that came with it. She ingratiated herself to Lady Selyse Baratheon and convinced her to change her faith from the seven to the Lord of Light. One day Melisandre is having mid-day meal with Lady Selyse and her family when she gets a visitor in a Red Priest named Thoros.

"I found him m'lady the chosen one…"

"What? My Visions led me here…Stannis Baratheon is the chosen one…"

"I saw him with own eyes wielding the sword of Light and Fire…He is Eddard Stark's bastard…Jon Stark…"

"Where is he?"

"Fighting with his family in the Vale…He is the Prince that was Promised…"

Melisandre decides to leave with Thoros, "But I thought you said my husband was the chosen one…"

"My visions led me here, but I was mistaken…The chosen one is in the North…I must go…" With Melisandre's departure Selyse Baratheon falls into depression.

STANNIS

Before he died Eddard Stark sent a messenger to Stannis Baratheon with the revelation that his brother has no blood heirs. Stannis summons his banners, but there is division among the Stormlords as Renly Baratheon claims the Iron Throne for himself. Stannis meets with the Lords of Houses Estermont, Peasebury, and Florent who have sworn fealty to him.

"My Lord we cannot fight your brother and defeat him…He has over seventy-five thousand men…"

"When we ride out to meet him I will ask him to be my heir and make peace…"

The next day Stannis rides out to meet his brother Renly. "Hello brother…"

"Morning…"

Stannis looks at Lady Catelyn Stark, "Lady Stark I am surprised to see you here…Your husband supported my claim to the throne…He gave his life for it and here you are riding with my brother…"

"I know what my husband did…"

"So brother will you surrender? I have more men than you…"

"So you do…I have no sons Renly…Bend the knee to me and I will name you my heir…"

"Interesting offer…I must speak this over with my Banners…I will give you my answer on Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow then…" Stannis spends a restless night pacing in his room and before dawn he rides out with his men to meet his brother. "Well brother…What is your answer?"

Renly dismounts his horse and so does Stannis. Renly drops to one knee, "My King…"  
"Arise Prince Renly…" he looks at Catelyn Stark. "Arrest her…"

"Brother what are you doing?"

"Her son declares himself King in the North…That is treason…I will have no pretenders…Either he will bend the knee or his mother will die as well…"

"When my son and his brother hear of this Lord Stannis you will burn…"

RENLY

Renly has agreed to serve Stannis but the arrest of Catelyn Stark was unjust especially since she came under a banner of peace. "Lady Brienne I have a mission for you…" He says with her walking beside him.

"I swore an oath to you Lord Renly I am yours to command…"

"Some men will free Lady Catelyn…I want you to escort her back North to her son…"

"I will see it done my Prince…" Two days later Stannis' army sails for Blackwater

THE CAPITAL

"My Lord we just received word…Stannis' fleet has set sail…" A man says to Kevan Lannister.

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes…Just as you ordered…"

It was night and the stars shined brightly accompanied by the moon. Kevan Lannister walks the battlements with his Squire. They pass by men as they load catapults and place extra arrows into barrels. Cessei walks up to her uncle, "I don't want my son out here…"

"Your son is the King and his men need to see him out here…Especially since they are giving their lives for his Kingdom…" Kevan stops and looks at her, "Now go back to the keep and keep the women of court calm and stay out of a man's affairs…"

"You will not speak to me like that I am the Queen Regent…"

"Guards!" Four men walk up, "Escort the Queen Mother back into the Red Keep and bolt the door…" The hours drag on and the first ships are spotted entering the bay.

"Well Uncle…" Joffrey says walking up to Kevan's side.

"We've done all we can…"

STANNIS FLEET

The bells start to alarm as Stannis' fleet enters the bay. Stannis himself is aboard his command ship at the center of the fleet Renly is at his side. "Why did you accept my offer?"

"Makes the most logical sense as I said to my Banner Lords…"

"Or is it because the Tyrells refused your offer and sided with the Lannisters…"

"You wound me brother…Are we not family…"

Stannis grunts as the vanguard ships ploy forward, "Enemy ships bearing down on us…" A man yells. Stannis takes a spy glass and spots ships of the vale approaching at attack speed. "Signal Lord Davos tell him to attack. I will take half the fleet and fend of this enemy…" Stannis signals several ships and lead them into battle against Lyn Cobray who now has a hook for a hand having lost his hand to Jon Stark along with Lady Forlorn.

As the battle at sea unfolds Sir Davos Seaworth leads the rest of the fleet towards the beach. Kevan has a jar of Wild fire buried in the sand. As the Baratheon forces land on the beach an archer lights his arrow aims and fires. The explosion kills thousands and sends hot burning sand in all directions. "By the gods!" Joffrey declares as the men storming the beach cry out in horror.

"Archers prepare to fire!" Kevan commands.

Despite the heavy losses the Baratheon forces storm the beach and are greeted by a hail of arrows. Meanwhile on the sea Stannis' fleet clashes with Cobray's ships. Cobray's forces are outnumbered two to one, but they keep fighting. "My King look!" Advancing on the rear of Stannis' fleet are Tyrell ships from the Arbor under the command of the Arbor fleet.

"My Lord Davos the King is being flanked by Redwyne ships of the Arbor…"

"Damn! All men fall back to the ships…Rally to the King!"

The defenders cheer as Baratheon forces on the beach retreat. That is when Tywin Lannister arrives with the Lannister army; Sir Loras and the Tyrell army are with him. The remainder of the battle takes place on the water. With the arrival of the Lord Redwyne and his fleet Cobray's forces have a better chance of survival. Cobray orders his ship to attack Stannis' flag ship head on. He rams the ship and Lyn Cobray leads his men into battle against Stannis. During the fighting Prince Renly is captured and seeing his men overwhelmed Stannis kills another man before diving into the water. He is picked up by a nearby ship.

"My Lord they have captured your brother the Prince…"

"Signal the fleet we rally out on open water three miles east and then we turn and fight…"

Stannis' ships do not get to rally as Lord Redwyne is determined to destroy every ship. The tide of battle turns as Sir Davos flanks the enemy from behind, but the Cobray forces join up with the Tyrell naval forces and after two more hours of fighting Stannis retreats.

The next morning the city celebrates the victory over the invaders and Joffrey welcomes Loras Tyrell and his sister into the Capital. He reinstates his grandfather Tywin Lannister as Hand of the King. Declares his intention to marry Margaery Tyrell and orders Renly Baratheon's head removed.

Later Joffrey meets with the small council. "Perhaps it best your grace if we kept Renly alive…He is well respected by the people of the Stormlands…Show mercy and they may be willing to betray Stannis…"

"Very well Grandfather…Renly shall live for now…"

Tywin looks at Lyn Cobray, "What of the Young Wolf?"

"I'd be more concerned about that bastard and that flaming sword of his…It ain't natural…"

"What flaming sword?" Joffrey asks so Cobray describes it.

"We have beaten Stannis…The young Wolf will now advance, but we have time and enough men to drag this war on…He does not…"

During the battle Sandor Clegane kidnaps Sansa Stark and takes her from the Red Keep. "I'm afraid we lost our one advantage in this war…" Varys says speaking up. "Sandor Clegane has taken Sansa Stark from the Red Keep…"

SANDOR

"Where am I?"

"Your awake little bird good…You hungry…"

"How could you I told you no…"

"I heard Trent talking…The King and his men were going pay you a visit during the battle…Not only that the Lannisters have made a deal with the Tyrells…"

She stares at him, "Thank you…for this time and the last…"

"You need some clothes…Ones that won't draw attention…" Sandor had stolen two horses so the next morning they ride to a village where Sandor steals Sansa some men's clothes to disguise herself.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. TALISA

Talisa Maegyr is a woman of Volanttis who left the east to escape the cruelty of Slavery and become a healer rather than a High Born Noble living on the work and misery of others. In Westeros Slavery is outlawed. When the war broke Talisa volunteered to work with the support camp as a healer. She is with the Stark Camp in the Hill country tending the wounded.

Talisa had been with the Stark army since their first victory at Moat Calin. A few of the wounded she had tended to had seared limbs as if someone had severed their limbs with a hot weapon. Then she began hearing stories of the flaming sword wielded by the King's brother Jon Stark. Once, Talisa left the support camp to get a glimpse of the legendary weapon in action. It was during the battle of Riverrun when Jaime Lannister was captured. She saw with her own eyes the White Wolf some called him swinging a sword on fire. One dead man she saw while walking the battlefield had been cleaved in half from head to crotch.

During the battle of green fields Talisa has a run in with the Young Wolf. Her heart skips a beat and her breath catches seeing him up close as the King in the North helps her with a wounded man. He returns her stare with lustful eyes or loving as she has seen both in her lifetime. But as the older men say all men have one thing on their minds and women are the only ones they can get it from. In most cases, however the later of what she sees in his eyes cannot be denied.

"He's engaged…He's engaged!" Talisa kept telling herself. But no matter what she kept telling herself they always seemed to bump into one another no matter how hard she tries to avoid him. Then the Lyn Cobray betrays the Young Wolf and Cobray and his men are driven back into the Vale. The Stark army pursues, but the Vale army retreats and sails south out of the Fingers.

Now the Stark army marches back toward the Riverlands. Talisa is checking on a man whose leg she had to cut off when someone calls her name, "Talisa!" She looks up and finds her brother Jordan Maegyr and the slave Dust who saved Jordan's life as a child.

"Jordan! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Raven head…"

Raven Head is Talisa's nickname. She looks at Dust, "Dust…" She hugs him.

"This one…I mean…I…am not named Dust…My name is Dylan…Your brother gave me my freedom…"

"Congratulations…" Talisa finishes with her patient and then leads Jordan to her tent. "So how did you find me?"

"I paid a small fortune to the Faceless Men to locate you on my behalf…" Before they enter her tent Jordan stops her, "Talisa…I am to be married be soon and I well…We all miss you…I want you to come home…"

She shakes her head, "I…I can't its too much…Not until slavery is a thing of the past…"

"Well…will you at least come home for the Wedding?"  
They are interrupted by Robb Stark, "Lady Talisa!" He looks at Jordan with a hint of jealousy. "Who is this?"

Talisa smiles on the inside and it takes all her strength not to laugh at the look on his face, "This is Lord Jordan…" She pauses with his last name to have a little fun, "Maegyr…my brother…Brother this is the King in the North Robb Stark…"

She tucks her lips in to keep from smiling at the look of relief on his face, "Oh brother…I am honored to meet you sir…"

Jordan bows, "The honor is mine m'lord…Greetings from House Maegyr…"

When Talisa and Jordan enter the tent she laughs, "What is so funny he looked as if he wanted to take my head off…"

"I'm sorry…Yes he did look as of he wanted to take off your cute head…"

"Wait…Are you and him courting?"

She sighs, "There is an attraction, but he is promised to another…But every time I am around him…All coherent thought and reason fly out the window…"

"If he is promised to another maybe you should leave with me…Who is he promised too?"

"As I understand it…He needed to cross a bridge and the price of crossing that bridge was a marriage contract…The family is called Frey…House Frey…I asked about them and they all sound like horrible people…I mean this Lord Frey is sworn to his mother's house and he makes deals and asks for boons before showing any kind of support…I feel sorry for the King…To marry into a family like that…They also call him the Late Walder Frey…"

"Sounds like you already know what you want to do?"

"My heart says go after him and my mind says walk away…What should I do little brother?"

He shakes his head, "Oh no don't involve me…I will say that a King should keep his word…Even if it is to this Walder Frey…"

"And love what of love…Tell me was your marriage arranged or are you marrying for love?" As they talk Dylan sits quietly and listens.

"Fortunately for me love…Do you remember Valyra?"

"Valyra…Valyra…The one who was always trying to prove she was as tough as any boy…That Valyra? Wow…I thought she would go the other way…"

"Fortunately for me she did not and grew up to be quite the beautiful woman…Every young noble wanted her…Her father promised her to Master Hakeim's family…But when he learned that we were in love he called off the engagement as our family is wealthier…"

"So in your opinion love is a good reason to break one's word…"

"I didn't say that…Neither will I tell you what to do about the King…"

Having her brother with her brought back many fond memories. Talisa missed her father and mother and part of her really considered heading back East with Jordan. "Your Grace may I speak with you in private?"

"Yes come in please…" He looks at Roose Bolton, "Leave us…"

"Your Grace…My Lady…"

"I have come to say goodbye…"

He frowns, "Goodbye! Where are you going?"

"My brother came to fetch me he is to be married soon…He asked me to be at his wedding…"

"I see…" Robb walks around the table, "Maybe I don't want you to go…"

"Your Grace you are promised to another…"

"I know…I gave my word…But men can't help who they fall in love with and I am in love with you…I have been in love with you from the day we met…" She turns away, but Robb grabs her arm, "If I am being a fool then say so and I will let you go…But if you feel anything for me…" Talisa hesitates and before she can walk away Robb pulls her in and kisses her passionately. At first she pushes him away then she participates. They remove each others' clothes and make love on the fur skin rugs of the tent.

Catelyn Stark has returned to the Camp and informs Robb and his banners on how Renly bent the knee to be named Stannis' heir. Then Stannis has Catelyn arrested for treason. Renly released her and Brienne escorted her safely home. Catelyn is not pleased with Robb who has fallen in love with Talisa, she warns him off the dangers in betraying Walder Frey but he does not heed her advice.

JORDAN

"Your Grace may I speak with you…" Jordan says to Robb in his tent.

"Yes of course…"

"What kind of King are you?"

"Excuse me!"

"You should be excused…I have heard that you are promised to another, but here you are bedding my sister…"

"I love her and followed my heart…"

"In war…in politics and the accumulation of wealth love holds little sway…"

"This coming from a man who is marrying for love…As I understand it her family has less wealth than yours…"

"Most families in Volantis have less than mine…That is beside the point…You gave your word…"

"So did your father…Did you say no father I we should keep our word…"

He sighs, "I guess I am being a hypocrite…and all that matters is her happiness…Do you intend to marry my sister?"

"I do…"

"Then on behalf of my father…I grant you the blessing of House Maegyr…"

As they shake hands Rickard Karstark bursts into the tent, "Forgive me my King...You need to come quickly…"

ROBB

Catelyn Stark had released Jaime Lannister and sent Brienne to the Capital with him to exchange her daughter Sansa. "Why?" Robb asks enraged.

"I did it for my daughters…"

"You just lost us the war…" He shakes his head, "I can't even look at you right now…"

Later Robb marries Talisa in secret, Jordan is there to witness. The next day the Frey forces abandon Robb after Walder Frey hears about the wedding. There is discord in the camp as the Karstarks want Catelyn Stark punished for her treason. Jaime Lannister had tried to escape and killed Lord Karstark's son in the process, but it was Jon who recaptured Jaime when he tried to escape. Robb sends out fifty men to hunt down Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18. PLANS OF VENGEANCE

TYRION

Tyrion had finally made it to Braavos and upon disembarking from the ship he immediately heads for the Iron Bank. "Lord Tyrion we've been expecting you…" Tychos says after taking a seat.

"An associate of mine came here…" Tyrion looks at Bronn, "Did she leave a message for me?"

"Yes the young lady purchased a ship to Lys…She seeks the aid of the Golden Company…We recently learned that your associate is now headed for Astapor…"

"You have something for me to sign…"

Tychos snaps his finger and a clerk hands him the documents, then he looks at Bronn. "Your daughter before she died had Lord Tywin place your inheritance with us all you need do is sign these to claim your money and legalize the account…"

Tyrion signs the papers, "Do you have a ship ready?"

"Yes it will leave at your convenience…"

As they leave the Bank Bronn stairs at Tyrion, "I know code talk when I hear it…So you ever going to tell me what is really going on?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you…You will have to wait until I catch up with my…" He looks at Bronn and smiles, "Associate…"

"Fair enough…"

ASTAPOR

Josselyn Lannister had finally made it to Atsapor. She buys a mansion for her army and has to wait for the arrival of Daenarys Targaryen. Three days after arriving in Astapor she is told that her father had arrived in Braavos and is on his way to Astapor. "Why are we waiting again?" Jon Connington asks at evening meal.

"My father is on his way and then there is someone I need to meet…Also on their way…When they arrive I will know my next move…I trust you can keep your men in line while we wait…"

"My men are well disciplined…"

Later Josselyn looks at maps of Westeros. She sighs, "If I land in White Harbor I can join the Stark army and march south…Or I can just attack Lannisport and then take Casterly Rock…I need information on what is happening in the West…"

The next morning Josselyn meets with an information broker and pays him fifty thousand in gold for information. "Stannis was defeated in the battle of Blackwater…His brother Prince Renly is being held captive in the Red Keep…The Stormlords have sworn fealty to King Joffrey in exchange for pardons…King Stannis, Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen have fled East to Braavos…Jon Cobray has taken Lordship of the Eyrie and is now Warden of the East…

He turned on the Stark forces, but was driven back into the Vale. Then he sails to Blackwater with the remainder of his army to help the Lannisters defend the Capital…But there is discord among the Stark forces…Robb Stark broke his word to Walder Frey and married a woman of Volantis Maegyr by name…One of the richest families in Volantis…Jaime Lannister was released by Catelyn Stark on the promise that he would return her daughters. Theon Greyjoy took Winterfell after he was released by Robb Stark to make a deal with Balon Greyjoy…The Iron Born have been sacking villages on the coast and have captured Deep Wood Moat and Moat Cailin…"

"What about Sansa and Arya Stark?"

"Arya Stark is missing presumed dead…Sansa Stark was liberated from Red Keep by Sandor Clegane…"

"My husband Jon Stark?"

"They call him the White Wolf…He is alive and wields a magic sword of some kind…"

"Daenarys Targaryen?"

"Recently sacked the city of Qarth and freed all the slaves in the city…She is now sailing here as we speak…" Josselyn thanks the man and pays him extra to keep their meeting a secret, but the man is in the employ of the Lyn Cobray.

Tyrion finally arrives in Astapor and the moment he steps off the ramp he is greeted by two soldiers of the Golden Company. "Son of Bitch!" Bronn says when door opens and Josselyn is standing in the middle of the suite.

Josselyn smiles, "Bronn good to see you again…" Then Josselyn walks up to Tyrion and drops to one knee, "Father!" They hug, "I have missed you so much…"

"My baby girl I have missed as well…" he looks at her and wipes a tear from her cheek with his finger, "Faking your death was a little extreme wasn't it?"

"I am part Targaryen…So no!"

He sighs, "When your Aunt Dorna learns of this…"

"I know…For her sake I regret that…But Father it is time you and I take the West from Tywin Lannister…He is an unfit Lord…"

"I take you have a plan?"

"Daenarys Targaryen is on her way here now as we speak…She has three Dragons…I think I am meant to ride one of them…And Jon the other…I will buy the Unsullied for her…"

"Well I am with you my daughter…But you need to tell your aunt the fire was an accident…"

"Yes I know…"

"The men we sent to take care of your Uncle have failed…"

"I know…But Jame Lannister has not escaped justice their will be a reckoning and as our family likes to say…We always pay our debts…" Later both Josselyn and Tyrion explain to Bronn how she is still alive. They tell him everything.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. FACE TO FACE

DAENARYS TARGARYEN

Dany stands on the deck of her ship watching her Dragons Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion fly around the ship across the sea. Drogon dives into the water and rises up with a fish in his mouth. He throws the fish into the sir and spews fire on it before devouring it. She smiles thinking about all she had suffered and gone through to reach this point.

Her earliest memories are of her house with the red door and a few faithful servants. When Dany was old enough she was dragged from one place to another by her brother who wished to regain the throne of their family. They traveled from place to place with Viserys making promises to every noble they met. It was always the same that if they aided him and he regained his throne Viserys would repay them in triple for their service to his cause. He gained such a reputation that he became known as the beggar King.

Then the Assassins started hunting them. Assassins sent by a man named Robert Baratheon the new King of Westeros. Somehow Viserys always stayed two steps ahead of the Assassins. Later on Dany would learn why. Soon Viserys began to blaim Daenarys for all his failed attempts to build an army require wealth and he would sometimes threaten her with the words, "Do you wish me to wake the Dragon?"

Eventually they found sanctuary with a wealthy and powerful man in Pentos named Ilyrio Mopatis. Mopatis is magister of the city and houses them for several years. When Dany turns fifteen Mopatis arranges a marriage between the Warlord Khal Drago and Dany on behalf of Viserys. In exchange for a bride Khal Drago would give Viserys an army to take back his throne. Dany protests but Viserys threatens her if she messes up his chance to regain his throne.

At the wedding Dany meets a Knight by the name of Jorah Mormont. Mopatis gives her a present as well, three petrified Dragon eggs. During her time with Khal Drago and his Dothraki she falls in love with him and gains confidence in herself. Soon Viserys becomes enraged as Khal Drago refuses to keep his word or act in a manner that would please Viserys. At a celebration Viserys threatens to take his sister and kill her unborn child if he did not fulfill his vow. Viserys dies for his threat as Khal Drago pours melted gold over his head. As Viserys dies Dany tells Jorah Mormont, "He was no Dragon…A Dragon cannot be killed by fire."

Many weeks later Dany's life is threatened by an Assassin who tries to poison her. Sir Jorah saved her life. Khal Drago thanks Jorah the Andel as he is often called and in his rage Drago vows to cross the poisoned water on wooden horses and take the Iron Chair of his wife's father. He will bathe in the blood of their enemies. Drago mobilizes his army and starts pillaging villages and towns taking slaves to sell in order to buy ships. On one occasion Dany objects to the treatment of the women they capture. Khal Drago agrees with her but this causes a fight with one of Drogo's riders. Drogo kills the man but is cut when Drogo walks up to the man and pushes himself against the Rider's sword.

Distressed to see her Sun and Stars wounded, Dany puts her faith in a mage who betrays her and places Khal Drogo in a catatonic state. Out of love and mercy she smoothers Khal Drogo and places his body on a funeral Pyre with the Witch. Earlier during sex with Khal Drogo Dany had a vision of the eggs hatching in a huge fire with a body sacrificed in the fire. So she has the mage tied to the funeral pyre and then walks into the fire after setting it ablaze.

The next morning Daenarys lives and has three baby Dragons crawling on her. She names them after her dead husband, dead son, and brother. The majority of the Dothraki that followed Khal Drogo abandoned Dany, but a few remained behind. Jorah Mormont also remained loyal and they traveled through the Red Waste. Eventually Dany finds her way to the city of Qarth and are allowed in by a man named Xaro Xoan Daxos who speaks up for her.

Eventually Dany's Dragons are taken by the warlocks of the House of the Undying. Then Xaro and the leader of the warlocks murder the council of the thirteen in a cue. When Dany goes to the House of the Undying she faces visions of her dead husband and son. She sees the Iron Throne and the wall. Then she sees a lion and a wolf that does not burn. The lion becomes a young woman and the Wolf a young man. After the visions end Dany escapes with aid from her Dragons. She finds Xaro Daxos in bed with one of her handmaids. Dany has them locked in Xaro's empty vault then she and her followers sack the city and free the slaves. After a while Dany sets sail for Astapor with the intent to buy the Unsullied a slave army.

Dany has dinner with Jorah, then as she prepares for bed she looks at the fire in her room, Drawn by the fire she walks up to it and her mind is pulled in. She sees her father and a woman of golden hair. He rapes the woman and a year later she gives birth to a Dwarf. Then time moves forward and the Dwarf is a young man who marries. His wife gives birth to a daughter, the baby has one green eye and one violet eye.

 _"You summoned me my lord?"_ **_Basard asks in Tywin's study._**

 _"If that child comes out a Dwarf I want her and the mother killed…Make it look as if they died in child birth…"_

 ** _He wipes his brow_** _, "Y…Ye…Yes my Lord…But if the child is normal?"_

 _"If the child is normal make it look as if the Mother died in childbirth…"_

 _"Yes of course…"_

Then Daenarys sees a beautiful young woman and behind her she sees the city of Astapor. On the second week of their trip from Qarth Dany sees the city of Astapor. It is just like her vision and Dany wonders if the woman from her vision is in the city. There are hundreds of ships in the bay bearing a sigil with a Lion and Wolf head.

"Sir Jorah do you recognize that sigil?"

He stares, "No Khaleesi, but the wolf is similar to that of the Starks and the only Lion I know is that of House Lannister…We must tread carefully Khaleesi…The other sigil is that of the Golden Company and we have no idea who they are fighting for…Perhaps we should send someone ashore to find out what is going on…"

When the plank is lowered onto the dock there are two men of the Golden Company waiting. "Greetings I am Sir Xeran Hano a Knight of the Golden Company…My mistress requests the presence of Queen Daenarys Targaryen…Khaleesi of the great grass sea…The unburnt Mother of Dragons…"

Sir Jorah steps in front of Daenarys, "Who is your mistress?"

"The Dragon of Lions…"

"You will have to be more specific…A name if you will…"

Dany steps forward, "Does your mistress have one green eye and one purple?"

The Knight smiles, "Why yes…"

That is when Rhaegal flies out of the cargo hold and flies over the city towards a mansion."RHAEGAL!" Dany screams. Against Jorah's wishes Dany follows the two soldiers towards a mansion on the east side of the city. When they arrive Jon Connington is waiting at the main gates. He takes them to a room where Rhaegal is sitting at the feet of the woman from Dany's vision, there is another young woman with a spear standing beside Josselyn, who is stroking Rhaegal's neck. "You! Who are you?"

"My name is Josselyn Lannister…" Tyrion walks out from behind the chair, "And this is my father Tyrion Lannister…I am honored to finally see you in person Daenarys Targaryen…"

"Khaleesi you know this woman?"

"I have seen her in my visions…Both she and her father…"

"I know why you are here…and I will buy the Unsullied for you…But know this I have my own agenda and it is in the West…Come let us eat and talk…"

They speak of past adventures and politics in the West. "I wish to earn your trust Your Grace…As such I intend to buy the Unsullied for you…"

Dany and Jorah exchange glances, "It would be appreciated, but as you say trust must be earned and I do not wish to be indebted to you…"

"There would be no debt…I will support your claim to the throne all I ask that you name my father Warden of the West and Lord Casterly Rock…In return my father and I will offer our experience and knowledge to advice…"

Jorah whispers into Dany's ear, she sighs, "Very well then I will accept your offer…"

"Good…If you will allow me I will arrange a meeting with Master Krazyns…"

"Tomorrow then…"

"One more thing...I expected to see Prince Oberyn..."

Dany and Jorah had stood but stoppd and paused. "Prince Oberyn found me in Qarth...He has returned to Dorne to prepare for my arrival..."

"Your power grows..."

Josselyn gives Dany and Jorah an escort to her ship and don't speak until they are in private. "So what do you think?"

He sighs, "She is part Lannister and was raised by them…I would be wary and keep her at arm's length…"

"Her support will be valuable…To my cause…I felt a genuine spirit from the both of them…What about you?"

"Time will tell Khaleesi…What about your Dragon Rhaegal?"

"He is hers now they are bonded…I can't separate them…" Dany sighs, "There is something I need to say in confidence…I need your council on how to handle it…Tyrion Lannister is my half brother…My father raped his mother…I saw it in a vision…"

"I see…and you want to know if you should tell Joesselyn Lannister and her father…"

"Yes!"

"If you tell them it could work for you and at the same time it could work against you…If you tell them I would wait until she purchased the Unsullied for you…" The next day as they walk back to Josselyn's mansion Dany stops to play with a young girl, but the girl turns out to be an assassin of the warlocks of Qarth. Dany's life is saved by a hooded man.

"I thank you sir for your bravery…"

The man removes his hood and drops to one knee, "I have come to beg your forgiveness your Grace…I failed your family in the war with Usurper Robert Baratheon…I have come to offer my sword, my life, and council if you accept them…"

Dany looks at Sir Jorah, "You know this man?"

"This is Sir Barristan Selmy of the King's Guard one of the best swords in Westeros…"

"Arise Sir Knight and take a place at my side…" When Dany returns with Sir Barristan Josselyn and Tyrion exchange looks.

"Sir Barristan I am surprised to see you here…" Josselyn says.

"As am I to see you alive…"

"My death is a part of a plan I created to enact my revenge on my grandfather…What of you? I find it strange Joffrey would allow someone of your reputation to leave his service…"

"My dismissal was courtesy of the False King…"

"A fool just like his mother…Come Master Kraznys awaits us…"

They meet with the slave master Krazyns mo Nakloz. Kraznys is arrogant, impatient, and rude speaking through his slave interpreter as they inspect the Unsullied soldiers. Josselyn understands him and smiles because the man is unaware that she and Dany understands everything he says. A price is agreed upon and in addition to the deal Dany demands Missandei the interpreter as well. Dany returns to Josselyn's mansion as she asked to speak with Josselyn and Tyrion in private.

"I was going to wait until the deal was completed but…This must be said. While traveling here I had a vision of your mother Lord Tyrion. In that vision my father cornered your mother and raped her…A year later you were born…You are my half brother and Josselyn my niece…"

"All this time…I thought my mother was the connection to the Targaryen bloodline…"

"I have more to say…" She takes a deep breath, "…I also saw your mother Josselyn…In the vision Tywin Lannister tells Maester Basard to…He commands him to kill your mother if you are normal…and if the you had been born a Dwarf…he…he was to kill you both…"

Tyrion stands up, "I need to be alone…"

"Father!" Josselyn says. She looks at Dany.

"I am so sorry…"

"I am not angry…My father and I have always had each other…But if I had known what Tywin Lannister did…Whatever was Lannister in me just died today…" Josselyn leaves to go comfort her father.

The next day Dany and Josselyn goes to meet Kraznys to complete the deal. When Dany is handed the whip she smiles and commands the Unsullied in Valarian to slaughter all the Masters and free the slaves of the city. Josselyn orders the Golden Company to attack as well. By sunset the city is sacked and Daenarys rules. She outlaws slavery and decides to march on Yunkai. Josselyn decides to hold off on returning to Westeros and joins Daenarys in her quest to end slavery in Essos. She also allows Dany to keep the gold she paid for the Unsullied.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. NEWS FROM AFAR

LYN COBRAY

LynCobray is preparing to return to the Eyrie with an additional 10,000 men from House Tyrell and attack the Starks in the Riverlands. He is packed and ready to depart. He is in his suite when he receives a visitor in the form of an agent from the east. When the agent tells Jon the news he rushes to the Tower of the Hand and demands a meeting with Tywin Lannister.

Meanwhile Lord Varys is preparing for bed himself. All he had endured throughout his life had bought him to this moment. Varys was a man of many talents and accomplishments, but nothing topped what he had recently achieved and that was self gratifying revenge. However his revenge would be tainted by an urgent message from one of his little birds.

As Varys disguised himself and sent messages to his agents for his departure from the Capital. Lyn Cobray demanded that Tywin Lannister hold an emergency meeting of the small Council and that the King attend. "What is so urgent, that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Maester Pycell asks.

"Lord Cobray asked for this meeting…We wait on his pleasure…"

"I sent my men to arrest Lord Varys…"

"On what grounds?" Joffrey asks.

"Well…to be frank your grace…Your cousin Josselyn Lannister is still alive…"

"That is not funny Lord Cobray my granddaughter killed herself by fire…"

"Yes my Lord Tywin, but tell me…did you ever ask yourself why? I mean by fire is a little extreme…Many a young maidens have ended their lives because of rape or a family shame…Most chose to hang themselves or drink poison…But who start a fire and burns themselves alive…My agents in Astapor have confirmed it…Josselyn Lannister is alive…"

"Impossible!" Cersei says.

"For a mere mortal yes, but not for someone with Targaryen Blood in their veins…"

Tywin is enraged and it can be heard in his voice when he yells, "Nonsense! You are wasting our time sir!"

"I swear it on the seven…and if you don't believe me then look at this!" He holds a recent drawing.

"So what?" Cersei says.

"So what? Your grace this is a recent drawing…Examine it and tell me who but your niece could design and create something like that…" Tywin takes the drawing and studies it in silence, "I have never met Josselyn Lannister, but she has one green eye and one purple…She is alive my lords and ladies and she is across the sea buying an army and ingratiating herself to Daenarys Targaryen…Together they have sacked the city of Astapor and have 8,000 Unsullied and 10,000 men of the Golden Company. Daenarys Targaryen has three Dragons and one of them has bonded with Josselyn Lannister…As we speak her army marches on Yunkai…Sir Barristan Selmy has joined her Queensguard and she has Sir Jorah Mormont…Your son Tyrion is advising her as well…"

"How big are these Dragons?"

"About the size of Dwarf ponies now and growing bigger everyday…"

Just then a man enters the room and whispers into Cobray's ear, "I sent my men to arrest Varys…It seems the Eunuch has been adding Daenarys Targaryen as well…Sending warnings of assassination attempts on the Mother of Dragons as they now call her…"

"We should shut down the race track…" The King says.

"I shall have guards posted at the track and I will seize the dress shop here in the city…" Tywin stands up looking at Cobray, "You must return to the Vale with all haste…We must crush the Starks and end this war quickly…"

TYWIN LANNISTER

Tywin sits alone in his study thinking on all that Cobray had said. Can it be true his granddaughter a Targaryen. If so the game has changed and she will be out for revenge, but how far will that revenge go? Eventually Tywin leaves the Tower of the Hand and heads for the offices of the Iron Bank. "Lord Tywin welcome…" The Bank official says.

"I have it on good authority that my Granddaughter is still alive…"

"No she died in a fire at Casterly Rock my lord…"

"I am not in the mood for games…"

"Neither am I…The Iron Bank owns the race track and the dress shop…I am sure the King and House Lannister don't want us as enemies…"

Tywin throws a dress design onto the desk, "I recognize my Granddaughter's work anywhere…She is alive and she is supplying you with new designs not some new young protégé…"

"I am afraid my Lord Tywin that you are mistaken…Now I hope you will advice the son of Robert Baratheon the folly of trifling with the Iron Bank…and reopen the race track and release the workers…"

Tywin stands up, "There is also folly in trifling with me and my House…Good day sir!" Reluctantly

Tywin had to remove the soldiers and reopen the race track as he had no proof that Josselyn was alive and even if she is he couldn't afford to anger the Iron Bank. He would hire his own agents to learn if Josselyn is alive and if so to try and kidnap her Tyrion and return them to Casterly Rock.

VARYS

Varys had escaped the Capital by ship and headed for Dorne disguised as a merchant. Upon arriving in Dorne he learns about Josselyn Lannister who is still alive. "Thank you for seeing me Prince Doran…"

"After what you tried to do for my Sister you are welcome here…"

"I have recently learned that Josselyn Lannister is still alive and she is half Targaryen…Her Grandfather was the Mad King Aerys Targaryen…He raped Joanna Lannister…"

"This is shocking to say the least…What are her intentions?"

"I believe she is seeking revenge…" Varys convinces Prince Oberyn to send him by ship to make contact with Daenarys Targaryen and Josselyn Lannister.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. THE DRAGON AND THE LION

THE DRAGON

JOSSELYN

It had taken a month and seventeen days to set up a new form of government in Astapor. Both Josselyn and Tyrion helped to set it up. Then the army marches from Astapor to Yunkai. As they march Josselyn suggests that Daenarys learn to use the sword, so she trains under Barristan Selmy. It is the fifth day after marching out of Astapor. Josselyn's arms are folded and she watches as Daenarys train. After a while she leaves to go speak with her father. Josselyn finds her father in his tent drinking, he had started drinking heavily after learning that his father had his wife killed.

"That is not the answer…"

"Not now Jossey…"

She walks up to him and snatches the bottle, "If not now when? That monster killed my mother…He has to die!"

Tyrion looks at her, "Don't you think I know that…He killed my wife and I am going to make him suffer…"

"I am glad we are on the same page…But I don't want to lose my father as well…"

Tyrion looks at her, "You aren't going to lose me…"

"Is this the part where you promise me you will never die?" Tyrion smiles and they hug. After weeks of travel Daenarys' army comes to the city of Yunkai. It is Master Razdal mo Eraz, who meets with Dany and Josselyn who stands beside Dany with Rhaegal at her feet. Drogon sits beside Daenarys and Viserion is asleep ignoring everyone.

DAENAERYS

"I am Master Razdal mo Eraz of Yunkai…The wise Masters of Yunkai chose me to negotiate with the Mother of Dragons."

"I accept your surrender…"

He smiles, "I am not offering a surrender I am offering aid to help speed you back to Westeros…Is that not what you wish, to be Queen of Westeros? Don't you want to sit on the Iron Throne…We offer you ships, an army, and this chest of gold is just a taste of the riches we will bestow on you…"

"If I do what?"

"Leave our city in peace and leave us to our business…"

"You mean slavery…"

"Slavery has always been a part of Eastern society…We want peace with you not war…" Razdel snaps his fingers and two guards bring the chest of gold. "This is just a taste of the things we can do for you…"

"I thank you for the gold, but I'm going to have to decline…you may tell the wise masters of Yunkai that they have two days to surrender…"

"If I were you mother of Dragons I would reconsider…Perhaps confer with your advisors…You may have sacked Astapor and Qarth, but this is Yunkai and we have powerful friends…"

"Are you threatening my Queen?" Josselyn asks.

He stands up, "Yes and if she doesn't make the right decision she may find herself a slave as well…" He looks at his guards, "…Get the gold we are leaving!"

When the guards try to take the chest Drogon leaps off his perch and roars at the men. "I was promised safe conduct…"

"You were, but my Dragons made no such promise and you threatened their mother…I would leave now while you can…"

He looks at Dany then Joseelyn, "This is why bitches should not have power…"

Josselyn sneers as strokes Rhaegal, "How is this for a bitch with power?" Dany looks at her and before she can protest Josselyn says in Valarian, " ** _DRACARYS!"_** Rhaegal spews fire at Razdel and he screams. As he falls to his knees screaming Dany's guards draw their weapons.

Dany stands up as the fire dies down, "Take that back to the wise masters of Yunkai and tell them they will get the same if they do not surrender…"

When the guards take Razdel's burnt body away Dany looks at Josselyn, "If I was out of line I apologize your grace…but we must display strength and instill fear…"

Dany looks at Jorah, "Lady Josselyn has a point my Queen, but at the same time strength was shown when Drogon threatened them…"

She looks at Jorah, "It was a display of power and what is done is done…You need make a show of mercy…and soon."

Tyrion sighs and looks at Josselyn, "It was a proper response and I am not saying this just because Josey is my daughter…He made the mistake of threatening you first…It was a proper response, but the men you sent back to Yunkai with Razdel's body will paint this in a bad light…You should sneak a man into Yunkai to spread the word of what really happened…That way the people will know that you are not a person to be trifled with…"

Bronn is chosen to sneak into the city and spread the word. The plan works better than they thought as fear spreads through the city. The people both slave and commoners rise up and overthrow the wise masters of Yunkai. The gates are opened to Daenarys and her army of unsullied. As they march through the city the people cheer and throw flowers as Dany parades through the streets with her entourage. The Dragons Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion fly overhead. Daenarys takes up residence in the palace of Masters.

THE LION

Josselyn walks through the halls of the Dragon Palace renamed by Daenarys. Jon Connington and four members of the Golden Company are with her. She is on her way to meet with the commanders of the second sons. Josselyn had been given the titles Princess of House Lannister and Lady High Marshal. She enters a large room where three men are waiting. "I am Princess Josselyn of House Lannister and Lady High Marshal to the Queen Daenarys Targaryen…"

"Impressive titles…I was told we were to meet with the Mother of Dragons…"

"She is unavailable at the moment…"

"My name is Mero…This is Prendahl na Ghezn and Daario Naharis my lieutenants…"

"As her majesty's High Marshal I have been given broad powers to negotiate on all military matters…So you have come to free Yunkai…I will pay you twice as much as the Masters offered and you may keep all the spoils your men can carry off the battlefield…All spoils taken from cities must be inspected by the Queen or her advisors first."

Josselyn watches as Daario whispers to Mero, "We accept your offer…" After the meeting Josselyn has dinner with Tyrion, Daenarys, Jorah, Sir Barristan, Missandei, Jon Connington, and Bronn.

"So how did the meeting go?" Dany asks.

"It went well the Second Sons have agreed to fight for you…"

"Your army grows…" Jorah says.

Josselyn looks at Tyrion, "Tell her…"

"Tell me what?"

"I have secured several ship builders in Braavos to build us a fleet…"

"And how did you accomplish this?"

"My daughter gave the Iron Bank a greater stake in the race track we are building in Braavos…"

"We own part of it but the bank owns the greater portion…"

"Good very good…How soon can we march on Meereen?"  
"Another two weeks…"

The next day Daario appears before Daenarys Targaryen to pledge the Second Sons to her cause. "Where are your comrades?" Daario throws a bag with their severed heads onto the floor, "What is the meaning of this?" Jorah and Sir Barristan draw their swords.

"My comrades were planning on betraying you…They were to get close and kill you…I didn't agree with the plan…I command the Second Sons now and I am yours to command…"

"I accept your vow…"

Later Josselyn is alone in her room going over her expenses. She had been spending a lot of gold, but she and her father were always looking for new investments or ways to start new businesses to make more money.

Two weeks later they march out of Yunkai for Meereen. Josselyn urges her horse up to Daenarys, "So you and Captain Daario…"

Dany looks at her, "I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Oh please. I see the way the two of you look at each other…"

"You disapprove?"  
"You are the Queen and blood of the Dragon…It is your right to do as you please…"

"What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"You are blood of the Dragon as well…And a woman has needs just as a man…"

"My heart beats for my husband Jon…I will see him again…"

When they stop to make camp, Dany and Josey watch as Rhaegal and Viserion fight over a ram carcass. Drogon roars at them and when Dany tries to comfort Drogon he snaps at her. "Are you alright?" Josselyn asks as the three Dragons fly away.

"He has never done that before…"

Jorah is nearby as well, "They are Dragons Khaleesi…Not even their own mother could tame them…"

She sighs, "How can I rule if I can't get Drogon to obey…"

"Maybe we can find the answers together…"Josselyn says. Together the two women fire gaze into the past to see how the ancient Targaryens controlled the Dragons. The fail the first three times; the first time they see Night King and the dead army marching on the wall. The second time they see a city on fire attacked by a large army. The third time Dany and Josey see the ruins of Old Valyria. When they make camp again the two women try and this time they succeed in peering into the past and gain much knowledge on Dragons. They also learn that together their fire sight is more powerful.

Soon they reach the causeway that leads to Meereen. The road is lined with crucified slaves pointing the way to Meereen, Dany orders the bodies taken they arrive at the city the Great Masters send forth a champion to challenge her best fighter into single combat. Daario Naharis is chosen as Dany does not wish to risk Sir Barristan or Jorah in single combat. Daario swiftly dispatches with the champion and mocks the watching Masters by pissing on their champion. Then Daenerys addresses the slaves of Meereen and fires the broken slave-collars from the slaves she has freed at Astapor and Yunkai over the city-walls as a message.

D uring the night, the Unsullied commander Grey Worm sneaks into Meereen through the sewers, disguised as a slave, to arm the slaves and incite them to revolt against their Masters. In the following revolt many Masters are mobbed in the streets and the victorious slaves open the gates for Daenerys. Her first act is retribution for the dead slaves: 163 Great Masters are crucified along the streets of Meereen, while Daenerys takes residence in the Great Pyramid. Many days later Daenarys and Jossdelyn stand on the balcony side by side staring out over the city.

Josselyn looks at Dany, "There is something I must tell you about Jon..." Dany looks her way, "Jon is the third head of the Dragon...He is the son of your brother Rhaegar Targaryen...He has no desire to take the Iron Throne...but he is the blood of the dragon..."

"Then Viserion may be his to ride..."

"I believe so...I also believe our time together is coming to an end...I wish to return West and enact my revenge..."

Dany sighs, "Give me a little more time..."

"I will fire gaze...If I don't see the answer I am looking for then I will give you another month..."

"Do you wish to take Viserion with you?"

"I will let you know..."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. RED WEDDING

PART 1. PLANS

JON

 ** _The Late Walder Frey, with the hall decorated in such a fashion one might just forget the reputation of Lord Walder Frey. It is well known that Walder Frey is a skin flint who holds his money almost as tightly he does his new young bride. The words had been said and the men carry Roselyn Frey off while the women escort Lord Edmure Tully undressing him._**

 ** _When they exit the main hall Catelyn Stark looks at a man closing the door and the mucisians start to play the Rains of Castemere._** _"ROBB!" **She screams and the mucisians start shooting crossbows at the guests. Talisa is stabbed in the stomach by Lothar Frey. Robb is stabbed by Roose Bolton and Catelyn Stark's neck is slit by Black Walder. Jon is lying across the table his back filled with arrows.**_

Jon's mind returns to his body free of the fire from in the brazier in his tent. He stands up and belts his sword Lightbringer before leaving his tent. It is midnight and the Stark army is encamped six miles from Riverrun. With the majority of the Knights of the Vale backing House Cobray and Stannis' loss at the battle of Blackwater Robb's army had to withdraw back to the Riverlands. In addition Catelyn Stark had given up the one thing that gave Robb an edge in the war.

When Jon reaches Robb's tent he is announced, "I need to speak with you in private."

Robb looks at Talisa, "Say what you have too…"

"Okay…" Jon replies looking at Talisa as well. "You are going to make peace with Walder Frey right?"

"Yes…I need his men to take Casterly Rock…"

"Walder Frey is planning to betray us. Both he and Roose Bolton have made deals with Tywin Lannister…At the wedding his men will get your men drunk and they will all be killed…You will be killed by Roose Bolton…Your mother by Black Walder and your wife…"

"That is enough!" Robb yell. Then he looks at Talisa who joins him and takes his hand. "How do you know all this? What is your proof…"

"As you know I have the blood of the Targaryens…They can see things in the fire…" Jon looks at Talisa, "You are pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes…yes I am…How do you know?"

"It is as I said…The Freys and Boltons will kill us all…We should strike first…"

Robb and Jon secretly meet with the banner lords one by one to tell them of Roose and Walders' treachery. Some believe them and some do not. "Lord Karstark welcome…" Robb says when he enters the tent.

"What do you want?" He asks in a disrespecrtful manner.

Robb looks at Jon, "Would you please be seated…"

"I think I will stand…"

Robb sighs and leans over to whisper to Jon. Jon nods and looks at Rickard, "I am truly sorry for the loss of your son…"

"Actions speak louder than words…Give me those Lannister boys…"

"How about I increase your lands…"

"Land in exchange for my son's life…"

"What of my mother…She can be your prisoner until you enact your revenge on the Lannisters…"

"And I will give you one of the Lannister boys to hold until we have Jaime Lannister again…If you agree you cannot mistreat them in any way…"

"Alright…But what if you don't get Jaime Lannister back?"

Robb looks at Jon, "My brother and I have a plan, but we need your help. Do you agree?"

"Tell me the plan…"

"The fewer who know the better…" Jon says speaking up.

"You have no say in this bastard!"

"Lord Karstark! Jaime Lannister pushed my brother from the broken tower…My mind is set on vengeance as much as yours. The Lannisters will pay, but I need your help…"

He walks up to Robb, "This plan…do I have your word it will work?"

"You do…"

He sighs, "Hail the King in the North…"

Jon and Robb exchange looks, "There are traitors among us…" Jon says who tells Rickard Kartsrak about Roose Bolton and Walder Frey. By the time they reach Riverrun there is an agreed upon plan to deal with Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. At Riverrun a funeral is held for Hoster Tully. Now his son Edmure Tully is Lord of Riverrun. Black Walder and Lothar come to Riverrun to make peace. When the terms of peace are agreed upon Ravens are sent out and then three days later Robb marches toward the Twins for the Wedding of Edmure Tully and the unknown Frey girl.

Roose Bolton rides up to Robb, "Your Grace…The Queen is not coming?"

"No she was not feeling well so I left her at Riverrun along with my mother…After the wedding I will send for her…"

PART 2. BLOODY VOWS

THE TWINS

When they arrive at the Twins Grey Wind is placed in a holding pen with two Stark men standing guard. Edmure wanted to see the bride first before they struck so they would wait until afterwards. Plus they wanted Walder and Roose to think they have won. "Lord Walder…I thank you for receiving us…I am here to make amends and apologize for breaking my word…A King above people should keep his word…"

"It is not me you should apologize to Lord Stark it is my daughters…"

"Of course…Ladies I assure you it was for love that I broke my word…That is little comfort to you…any man would be lucky to have one of you…"

"So Lord Stark, where is this woman who stole your heart?"

"My Queen was not up to the journey my Lord…She sends her regards…"

"And your mother?"

"I left her at Riverrun to watch over my wife…"

Robb pretends not to notice the looks between Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. Later the Lords gather in the main hall and Walder Frey walks his daughter toward the Septon and Edmure Tully. When Edmure removes her veil he smiles and looks at his nephew Robb and nods with a smile. The words are said and the feast begins. Just as the wine is served Robb stands up. "Lord Walder…I would like to make a toast…" Jon and several men are syanding outside the in the hall.

"To Walder Frey…Roose Bolton…May they both burn in the seven hells for betraying me to Tywin Lannister…"

The mucisians on the upper level are Stark men who killed the assassins hired by Walder Frey. They fire at the Frey and Bolton men in the main hall. That is when Jon bursts into the main hall and starts fighting with Lightbringer. Roose Bolton is shot in the back and the legs. He is shot just below the knee on his right leg and in the knee on his left.

Outside the Frey and Bolton men are caught off guard by the ferocity of the Stark attack. Grey Wind is released and he joins the battle. As the fighting outside unfolds Gregor Clegane arrives in a cart with Sansa and Arya. "Stay here and don't make a sound…" He hides the wagon and horse behind some trees and draws his sword helping the Stark men against the Boltons and Freys.

Robb stabs Lothar in the gut and then kills Black Walder by slashing him across the throat. When it is over Roose Bolton is on his knees with five arrows in him. Walder Frey is unharmed, but Edmure Tully has a blade to his throat. "What is the meaning of this?" Walder Frey asks.

"Don't act surprised Lord Walder…As you intended to do the same to me and my men after getting us too drunk to defend ourselves…"

Just then Wendel Manderly walks in, "My King the Castle is secure…There is fighting still going on outside…"

Robb looks at Jon, "I will join them…"

"How…did…you…know?" Roose Bolton asked.

Robb walks up to him, "Send Lord Tywin my regards!" He says before decapitating Roose Bolton.

"What are you going to do with me?" Walder Frey asks. Robb responds with a smile.

JON

When Jon joins the battle raging outside flaming sword in hand many men start to run into the wilds to escape the slaughter. "You men with me…" He hears Lord Gregor Forrester order. After two hours it is over, those who surrender are killed. Even the wounded are not spared. Anyone under the age of fifteen is sent to the wall. Walder Frey's daughters will be sent to the silent sisters.

Jon is walking through the battlefield, "Jon!" When he hears his name he looks up to see Arya running toward him.

"Arya! Where in the world did you come from…"

"Jon!"

He looks up and there is Sansa, "Sansa! How?"

She points to Sandor Clegane, "Lord Clegane rescued me during the battle of blackwater…While traveling here we ran into the brotherhood without banners and Arya was with them."

Jon brings them before Robb and Edmure. The siblings all hug happy to be together again, "Where is mother?" Sansa asks.

"I will send for her in the morning…"

Jon clears his throat, "I think I will leave now to take care of that business…"

Robb walks up to him, "Be careful…" They interlock arms and hug.

"Where is Jon going?" Arya asks.

Robb

Walder Frey is in a cell alone, but not for long as Robb appears with Grey Wind. He unlocks the cell door and leave. As he walks away he can hear Walder Frey crying out and snarls from Grey Wind. Robb meets in private with Sandor Clegane and Edmure Tully. "You returned my sisters to me alive and unharmed…I spoke with Lord Edmure here…How would you like to be Lord of the Twins…"

"I'll take it along with some gold…"

"Anything else?" Robb stares at him and can tell that there is something else, "Spit it out if it is within my power it is yours…"

He sighs, "No there is nothing else…"

"What about a wife…Walder Frey has many daughters to choose from…" Edmure Tully says speaking up.

"Thanks but no…My heart belongs to someone else…"

"Whom?" Robb asks out of curiosity.

"May I go now?"

"Yes of course…"

EDMURE TULLY

When he enters the bedroom that formerly belonged to Walder Frey Roselyn stands up, "My Lord…"

"I have one question…Did you know about your father's plans?"

"No I swear it my lord…"

He walks around her, "You are very beautiful…Tell me do you wish to remain as my wife…"

"You are a man…Men from what I have learned do as they wish. So why ask me?"

Edmure smiles, "You have a little fire in you I like that…"

"What will happen to me?"

"As I said I think you are very beautiful and if you are agreeable to being my wife you shall be the lady of Riverrun…I will not take you to bed until we get to know each other better…But if you find that you cannot be my wife…Then I will annul the marriage and you will be free…I will make you a Ward of Riverrun…"


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. BOLD MOVES

ROBB

Robb had several Frey and Bolton men interrogated and learned that Lyn Cobray was on his way with an army ten thousand strong. So before sending for his wife and mother he had to first neutralize Lyn Cobray. His plan was to have several of his own men dress as Bolton men to go meet up with Lyn Cobray and lead Cobray and his men into a trap. As Cobray's mixed army of four thousand Knights of the Vale, 3,000 Tyrell men and 3,000 Lannisters march through his gauntlet; Robb Stark sits on his horse with Grey Wind at his side and 200 mounted lances. There is another 3,000 infantry with him and one thousand archers; another one thousand archers on the other side with the rest of his army.

Robb raises his hand and sends the signal. The archers fire a steady stream into Lyn Cobray's heavy Calvary killing horse and man. Then Robb with Grey Wind lead the charge into the battle. Robb has standing orders that no matter what happens kill Lyn Cobray. Robb swings his sword knocking a man off his horse killing him. Grey Wind tackles another man off his horse and kills him. As the battle unfolds Lyn Cobray and his men are decimated. It is Sandor Clegane who kills Cobray and when he dies the Knights of the Vale turn on the Tyrell and Lannister men killing them. As camp is set up Sandor brings Robb Lady Forlorn, but he tells him to keep the sword. They tend the wounded and count the dead. Then the next day they march North towards Moat Cailin which is under the control of the Iron Born.

JON

While Robb fights his way North Jon leads a hundred men to the capital disguised as Sell Swords. A man dressed as a Bolton man rides with a four day head start with Roose Bolton's head. He is to deliver the head to Tywin Lannister and then open the gates for Jon and his men. "Who are you?"

"Branon m'lord a soldier of House Bolton…"

"What news do you bring?"

"Walder Frey, Roose Bolton, and all their men are dead…The Young Wolf saw through the trap and killed them all…" He reveals the severed head of Roose Bolton. "The King in the North sends his regards…"

"Does he! Get out of my sight…and take that with you…"

He salutes, "My Lord…" The man takes the head and quickly departs.

Because of this Tywin Lannister has to consider sailing his fleet to White Harbor and sack the city. Meanwhile Jon and his sell swords gain entrance into the city claiming they had come to fight for the King. They ambush a few Lannister men and head for the palace. They wait until midnight before striking. Jon walks up to the side of the Red Keep and stabs the wall with Lightbringer. " ** _DRACAERYS!"_** The sword bursts into flames setting the stone wall on fire. "FIRE!" He screams running from the seen. Jon joins his men and they enter the keep in search of Queen Cersei.

When they are confronted by Lannister men Jon's men closes their eyes and he unleashes the light from his sword blinding the men. When he extinguishes the light Jon and his men kill the Lannister Guards. With his sword ablaze Jon cuts Cersei's door in half, she screams as they knock her unconscious and take her. Then Jon forces a man to lead them to the King. "Stand back I shall fight them…" He says as they are confronted by the King's Guard. With a flaming sword Jon cuts through the sword of Sir Maron Trant and beheads him. Then he kills Sir Preston Greenfield and before Sir Blount could flank him he is shot in the neck by an arrow. The rest of the Kingsguard drop their weapons and flee before Jon's sword. They drag Joffrey before Jon who punches him in the face. With all the confusion Jon and his men are able to escape the keep and make it to the docks where a ship from White Harbor is waiting. The ship is disguised as a merchant vessel and makes a desperate push for open water, as the ship departs several other ships in the harbor burn.

"How dare you!" Cersei screams tied to a chair. "I am your Queen and I demand to be released this instant..."

Jon looks at her, "I do not recognize a brother fucking whore as my Queen…You are now my prisoner to be delievered to my brother the King in the North…"

"We are kin my niece was your wife…"

Jon smiles, "Your father forced our annulement...and she killed herself."

"No she is still alive…"

Jon starts laughing, "I know she is still alive…" Jon removes the rag from his head, "Fire does not harm a Dragon…and I am blood of the Targaryens…My father was Rhaegar Targaryen…My mother was Lyanna Stark…"

"What will you do with me? Where is my son?"

"He is alive…for now…If your father isn't more reasonable you both die…"

SANSA

When Lyn Cobray is defeated Robb marches on Moat Cailin and convinces the Iron Born to surrender in exchange for safe passage to the shore. Then he sends for Talisa, Sansa, Arya, and his mother. Sansa and the others must wait at the Twins for Talisa's arrival as she had been at Riverrun with Catelyn Stark, then they leave for Moat Cailin. While traveling with Sandor Clegane she falls in love with him despite his face and manner. Underneath that brutal killer is compassionate feeling man. Sansa confesses to her mother that she is in love but doesn't tell her with whom. As they travel she anxiously awaits being reunited with Sandor Clegane. "You love him don't you?" Arya asks her sister when they are alone.

"What? Who?"

Arya looks this way and that way causing Sansa to flinch, "Sandor Clegane…"

Sansa looks around, "You are crazy…"

"I have seen the way you look at each other…I also heard how you talked with one another…"

"Will you be quiet…"

"Are you going to tell mother?"

She sighs, "I don't know…" The next morning as camp is broken the small Stark force is joined by the brotherhood without banners. A young man by the name of Gendry is with them and a red Priestess named Melissandre. The Stark group is led by Brynden the Blackfish who agrees to allow them to join.

When they arrive Robb tells them about the success of the plan he made with Jon before he left. Both Sansa and Arya object to their mother becoming Lord Karstark's prisoner until Jon arrives with Joffrey and Cersei. Later Sansa and Sandor meet in private. "I got your message…we should not meet like this…"

"Do you love me or not?"

"You know how I feel…"

"Then say it! A woman needs to hear it every now and then…"

He grabs her arms, "My little bird…My Lady…"

"I am your Lady…"

"I love you with all my heart…" He touches his face, "And because of this I did not think that possible…"

"Tomorrow we declare our love before my brother…" The next day the two go before Robb holding hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robb asks.

Sandor clears his throat, but it is Sansa who speaks first after curtsying. "No man or woman can help whom they fall in love with…I thought I was in love with Joffrey…He is not the Prince I thought he was…But I found love with Sandor Clegane here…" She looks up at him, "He saved my life on more than one occasion…He is not the monster or dog so many claims him to be…He is gentle and kind hearted and just as noble as our father…"

"And does the…and does Lord Clegane feel the same…"

"I do my Lord King…"

"I will have him and no other…You married for love and broke your word to Walder Frey…All I ask that you allow me to pursue my heart as you did…"

"Do you know your heart? Not long ago you swooned for Joffrey."

"I was a girl then…Now I am a woman who has faced the bitter realities of life. I will have Sandor Clegane or no one at all…"

Robb looks at Sandor, "I will not deny my sister her request, but I have a condition…The Dread Fort needs to be taken and Ramsey Snow put down…"

"No!" Sansa says in protest.

"I will place 4,000 men under your command…Take the fort, kill the Bolton men, and Roose's bastard and you shall have my sister.

Sandor kisses Sansa on the lips, "We have deal…"

"No!" Sansa says grabbing Sandor.

"I must my little bird…To prove myself worthy of you…"

As he walks away Sansa walks up to Robb, "If he dies on this mission you have sent him on I will never forgive you or speak to you again…" Sansa walks off. Later Catelyn asks to speak with Robb in regards to the rumors of Sansa and Sandor Clegane. She objects and Robb replies that she lost her rights to object to anything concerning family business when she betrayed him. Catelyn stands to leave but pauses to ask if this was a ploy to get Sandor killed. Robb replies that part of him hopes that Sandor dies, but he knows otherwise and only wants his sister's happiness after what she had been through. He also states that he believes they are truly in love.

Later Catelyn asks to see Sansa and they talk for hours. She is relieved that Sansa had not lost her virtue to the broot of a man. As Sansa speaks Catelyn becomes convinced that Sansa does love him and reluctantly gives her blessing.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. THE PRICE OF POWER

MEEREEN

Daenarys found the day to day business of ruling her conquests to be a time consuming bore, but it was all made easier with her advisors and the Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister. Also it was good practice for when she took the Iron Throne having never been trained in politics. But with all the advise she receives there was still opposition to Daenarys' rule. It came from the nobles and a group known as the Sons of the Harpy, who had been attacking her Unsullied and Golden Company soldiers in the streets. They had also been assassinating former slaves and writing messages in blood.

"Our soldiers should travel in groups of no less than a hundred men…" Josselyn says at the small council meeting. Tyrion is there, along with Jorah, Sir Barristan, Jon Connington, Bronn, Missandei, Daario, and Grey Worm who is the commanding officer of the Unsullied. Bronn is there only because Josselyn insisted. As usual Obara stands beside Josselyn ready to sacrifice her life for Josselyn's.

"We should also conduct raids on noble mansions and search every nook and cranny of this city for these masked cowards…" Jon Connington offers.

"I agree on both counts implement your plans today…"

Daario clears his throat, "I know you have been against this but if we are to root out the Sons of the Harpy we need a free hand to operate…These people are ruthless and will stop at nothing to remove you from power and return things to the way they were…You must be just as ruthless…"

Dany sighs, "You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to root out the enemy…"

Later Dany holds court to address the grievences of the people under her rule. There is a man a former slave who wishes to continue serving the family he has been with all his life. Dany agrees so long as the Master pays the man. Then a man comes forward who presents a cloth with the burnt corpse of his sheep. His herd was attacked by the black Dragon Drogon. Daenarys is saddened by this news and wishes to place Rhaeghal and Viserion in the catacombs in chains. This starts a disagreement between Josselyn and Dany.

"Drogon commits the act and you wish to punish Rhaegal and Viserion…"

"They need to be controlled…"

"Locking them up won't accomplish this!"

"I am your Queen…Do not raise your voice at me…"

Josselyn curtsies, "Your majesty…I will leave now before I say something I regret…"

As Josselyn walks away Dany looks at Daario who was standing nearby with Jorah, Tyrion, Sir Barristan and Missandei. "Am I doing the right thing…"

"I know you seem as more, but they are animals Khaleesi…They must be controlled in some way…"

"She is the mother of Dragons!" Tyrion says speaking after Jorah. "She can't be the mother of Dragons if she locks them away…They inspire respect and instill fear…You want to keep them docile feed them so they won't go roaming and looking for food…"

"What of Drogon?"

Tyrion sighs, "He will return in his own good time…When he does …"

"You mean if he does…"

"Of the three of them he is the strongest and the most free spirited…Rhaegal clings to Josselyn and Viserion he stays nearby but he is distant…The more I learn about them the more I find there is so much more I don't know…"

JOSSELYN

While Daenarys talked with the others Josselyn storms through the palace Pyramid enraged. She stops by a brazier as the fire catches her attention. Her mind is drawn into the fire…Obara had seen this before and stands by guarding her body

 ** _OLD VALYRIA_**

 ** _The ground is baren from volcanic ash and the ruined buildings are covered in soot. A man wearing armor with a cracken etched on it walks the old island ruins of Valyria. He finds a Dragon Horn and a Valyrian sword. Then Josselyn's mind is taken to and old building and there buried is another Valyrian sword._**

 ** _THE IRON ISLES_**

 ** _Then Josselyn's mind is taken across the sea where she sees the man from earlier as he challenges a young woman for rulership of the Iron Isles…_**

MEEREEN

Josselyn's mind returns to the present,"What did you see?" Obara asks when Josselyn looks at her.

"Trouble brewing for the Queen and our Dragons…" They walks towards Josselyn's suite. "Danah!" She commands entering. "Tell Lord Connington I wish to see him immediately!"

Danah is one of her handmaidens, "Yes Milady right away…"

"Anna pack my things I am leaving…" As the servants pack Tyrion enters the room, "Father! I am glad you came…"

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes I had a vision…I must leave as time is against me…"

"What about the Queen?"

Josselyn sits down at the desk and starts writing a letter. "She will get along without me…She has you…"

He sighs, "Where are you going?"

"Old Valyria…Then I sail for the Iron Isles…" When the letter is done Josselyn turns in her chair and hands Tyrion the letter. "Give this to the Queen after I leave…" That is when Jon Connington enters. "Ah Lord Connington just in time…Give the command we are leaving…"

"You're abandoning the Queen over a disagreement?"

"No…I had a vision and I cannot ignore it…At any rate I want you to take my army to the Iron Isles…And wait for me to join you…Tell Captain Bedson to prepare my ship we sail for Old Valyira…I want a hundred of your best men to accompany me…Make sure they are heavily armed…" Two days later Rhaegal lands on the deck of the ship twitching his tail in excitement. Josselyn walks up plank with Obara following close behind. They walk up to the Dragon and Josselyn scratches his jaw. She takes a rope attached to a young cow that is blindfolded and leads it to Rhaegal She steps back as Rhaegal bathes the cow in fire before feasting on it. As the Dragon feasts Josselyn shackles the Dragon and kisses it on the side of its head.

Captain Bedson keeps his distance, "My lady we are ready to depart at your word…"

"The word is given Captain set sail…"

DAENARYS

Daenarys runs to the dock just as Josselyn's ships pulls out to sea. From the deck of her ship Josselyn stares at her and she stares back. Dany has the letter in hand. "Perhaps you should arrest Lord Tyrion…" Jorah says.

Dany looks at him, "You will do no such thing…"

As Dany walks back to the palace with Jorah, Sir Barristan and Grey Worm, they are attacked by the Sons of the Harpy. Dany draws a dagger and throws it killing one of the attackers. Then she draws her sword as another man armed with a spear attacks her. Dany rolls to his left and stabs the man in the neck with her sword killing him.

"Try to take one of them alive!" Jorah screams.

Soon they are joined by a hundred Unsullied who are patrolling the docks and Viserion who tackles a man rips his throat out. then the Dragon blasts two men with fire the remaining attackers retreat and as they do Dany takes a spear from one of the Unsullied and throws it into the leg of a man in retreat. She walks up to the man; who is now surrounded by six Unsullied as they point their spears at him. Grey Worm bends down and removes his mask. "Take this scum to Daario and tell him to do whatever it takes to get answers…"

VARYS

Varys arrives in Meereen by ship after traveling to Volantis then to Pentos. He remains on the ship and sends word to Tyrion Lannister. A guard of one hundred Unsullied arrives at the docks to escort him to the Pyramid. "Lord Varys…It has been a while."

"You have done well for yourself…"

"And how are things in Westeros…"

"The North declared Robb Stark King in the North…The Starks were winning the war, but Roose Bolton and Walder Frey decided to betray Robb Stark and side with the Lannisters…"

"The Tullys should have unseated Walder Frey long ago…" Tyrion replies shaking his head.

"True…But the King in the North turned the tables on the Late Walder Frey…"

A servant pours them some wine, "Really how did he pull that off…"

"That would have something to do with your former son in-law Jon Stark…Who turns out to be a Targaryen, by blood…"

"I know…" Tyrion says taking a sip of wine.

"Well at the wedding between Edmure Tully and Rosalyn Frey Walder and Roose were going to strike…But Robb Stark struck first…"

"So what brings the Lord of Whispers to Meereen?"

"I wish you to make introduction to Queen Daenarys…I wish to be her Lord of Whispers…I bring my knowledge…"

"Very well I will take you before the Queen…"

Tyrion takes Varys before Daenarys and she reluctantly accepts him as apart of her growing small council.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. THE LONG JOURNEY

PART 1. EURON GREYJOY

EURON

Euron Greyjoy is the younger brother to Balon Greyjoy Warden of the Iron Isles. After the rebellion against Robert; Euron was banished by his brother for speaking out against him for losing the war. Euron traveled across Essos learning different languages and eventually wound up on the Island of Ying Ti. After a year on the Island Euron decides to travel to Old Valyria; he had learned of Daenarys and her Dragons. He is with fifty heavily armed men exploring the ancient ruins of Valyria.

They had been on the Island for two days fighting off the Stone Men infected with Grey Scale. So far their search of the ancient Islannd turned up nothing. The sun is setting and they make camp for the night. "Pass the word along on tomorrow we move on to another part of the city…" The men salute and leave his tent. The next day after breaking their fast Euron's company moves out. On the fifth day one of Euron's men finds a Dragon Horn covered in ash. Euron cleans it off as his plan starts to take shape.

JOSSELYN

On the other side of the Island Josselyn arrives on her ship the Sea Lion. "Take a row boat and sail around the coast see if you can spot a ship and report back…" She orders to a man. He salutes and choses several men to accompany him. Meanwhile Josselyn goes ashore with sixty men all heavily armed. She leaves Rhaegal asleep on the ship in the cargo hold which he nows takes all of. The Dragon had doubled in size since leaving Meereen.

As Josselyn comes ashore she spots Drogon in the air flying east in the general direction towards Meereen. A few hours after making landfall Josselyn's group is attacked by Stone Men. The stone Men are ran off by bow and arrow. "We rest here for a few minutes before moving on…" She commands. Soon the group is on the move heading inland. After six days of travel the group comes upon the city ruins. Josselyn heads strait to the building she saw in her vision. After two hours of searching Obara finds the sword. It is covered in hardened ash and rock. Josselyn cleans the sword herself and then tested it by making practice swings.

She looks at Obara, "Lets go hunting…"

Euron is searching the ruins of the city for a Valyrian sword as well. Then he and his men pause when they hear the roar of a Dragon. One of his men points, "Smoke!" he yells, they run to the beach and in the distance a green Dragon flies away from Euron's burning vessel. They all helplessly watch as the burning vessel sinks beneath the water. One of Euron's men went off to take a piss that is when Obara slit the man's throat and takes his armor and helmet which covers his face. She snatches the horn from Euron and that is when a bunch of Euron's men fall to arrows.

A man tries to flank Obara, but she rolls backwards and throws her dagger killing the man. Then with a roar Josselyn's men rush the remaining soldiers and kills them. Only Euron is left alive, "Who dies first?" He asks holding his new sword.

"You will!" Josselyn declares walking up to him.

"Josselyn Lannister…I have heard rumors of your death and miraculous survival…which one of the Targaryens graced your family with their blood…"

She smiles, "Unfortunately the Mad King…He raped my grandmother…" She holds up her sword.

"I see you too have found a Valyrian sword among the ruins…"

"I call it Lion's Roar…I also know what you had intended to do with that horn…I have come to kill you…"

He stabs his sword into the ground, "I will fight you if you swear that your men will grant me safe passage after you are dead…"

"I'm not the one who is going to die, but if it will make you feel better…Here me! You men will sail Euron Greyjoy to any place he he wishes…If he survives…Good enough?"

\ Euron snatches his sword out of the ground with a roar and charges Josselyn. She blocks his attack and manages to cut him on the upper arm. He swings his sword and Josselyn leans back halfway the top of her body. When she comes forward Josselyn spins away from Euron swining her sword. She manages to cut his belt off.

"You are fast…Who taught you the sword?"

The Question is ignored as Josselyn goes on the offensive striking high and blocking low. She steps inside Euron's guard and tries to elbow him, but he ducks at the last minute and punches her in the gut. On instinct Josselyn rolls forward, and stops on one knee spinning around swings for his legs, but Euron jumps to avoid the fatal blow. He comes down with a two handed chopping blow. Josselyn blocks up and breaks the standoff by leaning to the side and punching Euron in the leaps off the ground wrapping her legs around his neck and twists bringing him over and onto his back.

She raises her foot and strikes Euron in the neck. He coughs as he gets to his feet. Euron is stringer and has more experience, but Josselyn is faster. He stares at her, "I give you this…You are tougher than you look…"

"Do you always talk this much?"

He laughs and charges her with blind abandonment. His berserker attack disarms Josselyn, but she steps inside grabbing his sword hand Then she stabs her two fingers into Euron's eyes blinding him. Josselyn takes his sword and beheads him. After Euron falls to the sand Josselyn falls to her knees exhausted. Her men clap to her victory. Obara takes Lion's Roar up and gives it to Josselyn. Then she helps her off her knees.

"To long boats lets us leave this accursed place…" When they reach the other side of the island Rhaegal is waiting on the sand crouched low. He snorts and looks back signaling her to mount him. She does and they take off with a roar from Rhaegal.

PART 2. IRON BORN ALLIANCE

CASTLE PYKE

Theon Greyjoy had been sent to his father Balon Greyjoy Warden of the Iron Isles to convince him to fight with the Starks against the Lannisters. Upon returning to Castle Pyke Theon was rebuffed by his father. Torn in apart in his heart by loyalty to his father or remaining the brother he claimed to be to Robb Theon chose his father who declares himself King of the Iron Isles. To prove himself Theon takes Winterfell and betrays the family he grew up with.

When his sister shows up she tries to convince him to leave, but he remains at Winterfell. Eventually Theon is betrayed by his own men to Ramsey Snow who takes him back to the Dread Fort and tortures him. Eventually Yara Theon's sister tries to rescue him only to fail in the attempt. When she and her men return to Castle Pyke there is a fleet of ships twenty miles from Pyke.

"Father! What are those ships doing near Pyke?"

He looks at her, "I don't see that fool you call a brother…How many men did you loose?"

She sighs, "Theon Greyjoy is dead…I have no brother…Now why are those ships out there?"

"They have made no contact or aggression…They bare the sigil of Josselyn Lannister or Stark or whatever the hell she calls herself…"

"Has no one tried to Parlay with them?"

"I sent for my armies which are spread across the Northern Shore…We had Moat Cailin, but the young Wolf took it back…If these invaders attack I don't know if we will have the strength to fight them off…"

"How long have they been out there?"

He looks up thinking, "Oh…about five days now…"

Yara takes a seat, "If they were going to attack they would have done it by now…Maybe they want something…"

"I had considered that…"

"I guess the real question is…Will you make a deal with them…"

Over the next few weeks the Iron Born signals the fleet but get no response. Then on the sixth day of the week Yara stands on the balcony looking at the ships when a roar splits the air. A green Dragon flies overhead with a woman on its back. The Dragon circles three times then the rider shoots an arrow at Yara. It strikes the wooden frame of the door. There is a note attached to it By sunset Balon and Yara sail out to meet with Josselyn Stark nee' Lannister.

JOSSELYN

Josselyn sits on a makeshift throne as Yara and Balon boards her ship with twelve men. "Balon and Yara Greyjoy…Welcome to my ship the Sea Lion…"

"I am not in the mood for games girl..Why have you come here…"

Josselyn reaches down and picks up a severed head and throws it at their feet. "Consider it a gift…I wish an alliance with House Greyjoy…"

"You killed my brother?"

"You had no love for your brother…so don't play the wounded brother…" Josselyn raises the Dragon Horn, "Do you know what this is?"

He snears, "A Dragon horn."

"Aye a Dragon Horn, he found it and was planning on coming here to kill you, become king, and use it to take control of Queen Daenarys' Dragons…I found out about it and killed him…I am the Queen's niece and I can offer you independence…"

"Why would align myself with you…"

"Your son betrayed my husband's family…I do not take kindly to that…Your castle would be burning right now…But time is against me and the true enemy is coming…The Stark's need to be free of this war in order to face the true enemy…and I want my revenge on Tywin Lannister…Join your ships and armies to mine…Fight for me and I will allow you and all who fight with you to take whatever plunder you can carry from Lannisport…or any other Castle and lands of the West with the exception of Casterly Rock…"

Yara tries to speak with her father but he raises his hand, "We do not sow!"

"We do not sow…" Josselyn replies repeating the motto of House Greyjoy.

"Those are our words…No one gives us anything…We pay the Iron Price…"

Josselyn nods, "I know…Your son paid it when Ramsey Snow Flayed him and turned him into a sniveling cockless coward…You paid the Iron Price when you bent the knee to Robert Baratheon…for your rebellion…I think you need new words don't you…"

"Careful girl…" He looks around, "What you have anywhere from six to ten thousand men…"

"And a Dragon…You can either take my offer or burn…I would rather you as an ally…But if you wish to keep paying the Iron Price it will be in fire…" She looks at Yara, "You seem like a reasonable young woman…And if memory serves me there has never been a Queen of the Iron Isles…"

Yara looks at her father and then the men that came with her, "What about my brother?"

"He sealed his doom when he betrayed my husband's family…"

"Write the Starks and save my brother…Support me as Queen and I will fight for you…"

Josselyn smiles, "We have a deal and if any of the Houses of the Iron Isles do not support you they will burn!"

Yara nods to her men, "Sieze him!"

They take hold of Balon, "You treacherous little cunt…I will see you dead…It was I who put my seed into your mother…I raised and taught you to fight…And this is how you repay me?"

She walks up to him, "I owe you nothing! You were the fool who rebelled against Robert Baratheon and destroyed our family…When Theon came back you made him look like a fool…and while I went along with it…I did it to please you…And when my brother needed you most you turned your back on him…Fuck you old man I have no father…Take him below and guard him until we return to Pyke…" Josselyn and Yara ironed out the details of their alliance then she returned to Pyke with several letters for the Houses of the Iron Isles demanding their support as their new Queen or be burned by her new ally Josselyn Stark nee' Lannister von' Targaryen. She places her father under House arrest with instructions that he be well fed. Josselyn had also given her a letter for the Starks asking for clemency for Theon based on the new alliance.

To show that these were not idle threats Josselyn flies over the Houses of the Iron Isles on Rhaegal the Dragon landing on a tower or battlement to rest in between islands. The banner lords arrive at Pyke and confirm Yara as Queen of the Iron Isles. With the Iron Born Josselyn's army now numbers 22,000 strong; twelve thousand going to Yara. Josselyn sends a letter to the Capital demanding that Tommen surrender the throne to Daenarys Targaryen. She also demands that Tywin, Cersei, and Jaime surrender themselves to her for judgement.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. WARRIOR QUEEN

Daenarys' rule in Meereen is constantly threatened by the Sons of the Harpy. She had reached her peek when it came to swordplay and against the advice of her counsulars she decides to lead a patrol through the streets of Meereen as a way to lure the Sons of the Harpy. On the first and second day nothing happened, then on the third as she walked through the merchant quarter with twenty Unsullied; she is attacked by fifty men of the Sons of the Harpy.

People run and scream as they surround Daenarys and her men. Dany is armed with two swords and a bow. She pulls an arrow from her quiver and knocks an arrow. The enemy charges from all sides and Dany releases an arrow striking a man in the throat. She catches the next in the groin and the third in the chest. It seems as if the Harpies will win.

When Dany runs out of arrows she draws her swords and blocks an attack by crossing her swords. She spins into the man slitting his throat. She backs away as another slashes her on the arm. With a sneer Dany throws her left sword and catches the man in the chest. One of her Unsullied is knocked to the ground she rolls forward and comes up on her right knee. Dany slashes the man across the knee then the stomach.

Watching from above is Grey Worm on the roof of a store. He leaps off with spear in hand and impales a man in the back. Several other Unsullied throw their spears into the enemy killing dozens. Then Daario shows up with his men and they overwhelm the Harpies. "Keep him alive!" She commands to Grey Worm who has a man pinned to the ground with his spear in his leg.

"My Queen we should return to the Pyramid…" Daario says. As they march with the prisoner they are joined by Jorah with a second force of a hundred men.

Dany bathes washing off the sand and grime of battle from her body. Then she eats and has a meeting with her small council. "So what did you get from the prisoner?"

"Much…" Daario responds, "These Sons of the Harpy are well organized…and have a network that goes all the way to Volantis…They are well funded by wealthy families both here and abroad…"

"I want them exterminated along with all their allies…"

"Perhaps I can hire assassins from the Faceless Men…" Tyrion says speaking up, "Take down the leaders and heads of these families…"

"I don't want you spending all your gold…" She looks at Daario, "Daario you will take five hundred men and confiscate the wealth of those families supporting the Sons of the Harpy…"

"It will be done my Queen…" Dany sighs, "I have an idea…but first I want to hear your opinions on the matter…I am considering marrying one of the nobles of Meereen…Then perhaps my rule will be more tolerable to these people…What do you all think…"

Sir Jorah speaks first, "I think it would be a mistake…"

"That advise is based on your personal feelings…" Tyrion says.

"Personal or not…The Targaryens always projected strength and power…You still have one Dragon…Viserion…"

"A Dragon she cannot control…and one who flies through the countryside doing who knows what…"

She sighs, "Josselyn advised me not to lock him up…Part of me regrets that decision…"

"If you marry someone from Meereen; what about the Great Houses of Westeros?" Jorah asks. "You need allies in Westeros…"

"And…" Prince Oberyn says speaking up, "My family is expecting you to marry Prince Trystan to reestablish alliances with House Martell…"

"You forget sir Jorah…My daughter is her Neice and she will remarry Jon Stark as he is now called…That gives the Queen an alliance in the North…Also the Starks by marriage and blood are kin with Houses Tully and Arryn…"

Varys clears his throat, "I am afraid your information is outdated Lord Tyrion as of now…House Arryn has been overthrown by House Cobray who supports the Lannisters…Also the North has declared Robb Stark King in the North…"

Dany shakes her head, "Politics…" She looks at Sir Barristan, "Sir Barristan have you nothing to say…"

"My advice…Choose a noble and announce the marriage…See how things play out…As for House Martell…The Targaryens have always had more than one wife…Legends say Queen Axaeris Targareyen had four husbands…Three of them were brothers…"

"A Queen should be able to do as she wishes…" Daario says.

"That is not very helpful…" Tyrion responds.

"Thank you all for your advice…Lord Tyrion and Lady Milissandre will help me in choosing an intended…As there anything else…"

Varys looks at Tyrion and clears his throat, then Tyrion pulls out a letter, "I just received this from my daughter…She has made Yara Greyjoy Queen of the Iron Born and promised them independence in exchange for their support…"

"She had no right to do that…" Jorah says forcefully.

"Be that as it may…I consul endorcing it…and not because Josselyn is my daughter…The Iron Born are the greatest ship carpenters and seamen in the world…We can use them in the upcoming battles…and they have 12,000 men…They can raise more and build us more ships"

Dany looks at Daario who nods his head yes. Jorah says no, "Can we truly trust the Iron born…What happens after the wars…If you grant them independence insist that their reaving days are over…"

"They have already agreed to that and have changed their words from We Do Not Sow to We Drown Our Enemies…" Tyrion says interrupting.

Dany looks at Sir Barristan, "You need allies even if it is the Iron Born…"

"I say give them what they want…" Oberyn says after she looks at him.

Later Dany lies in bed with Daario, "So have you chosen a husband yet?"

"We narrowed it down to five men…They will come to the palace tomorrow for afternoon meal…I will decide then…"

"What will happen to us?"

"I do not know…A woman has needs…"

"A man has feelings just as well as a woman…We express them differently, but we have them…I love you but do you love me…"

She doesn't answer the question. She can't answer the question, because she is still mourning Khal Drogo. The next day Daenarys meets with Rasheed Mo Tul, Hizdhar zo Loraq, Hirem zo Kad, Fizard ro Darren, and Azheme mo Isan for afternoon meal. She is already familiar with Hizdhar who has been the most accepting of her rule. Dany poses them with many questions that Tyrion had made her memorize. Of the five men Hizdhar and Azheme answer the question with the most wisdom.

As they tour through the Pyramid Rasheed tries to stab Dany in the chest after killing Fizard and Hirem. Dany blows red dust in his eyes as Daario taught her and it is Hizdhar who slits Hirem's throat with his own weapon. "Well it is always a man's dream to save the life of a beautiful woman." Grey Worm and Daario are sent to Hirem's mansion and slaughters his entire family along with all the servants. Their heads placed on pikes with their Harpy masks on as a warning.

"I have decided to take you for my husband…I will announce our engagement and see if this appeases the people of Meereen. If it does not we shall not marry…"

"As you wish my Queen…May I suggest that you reopen the fighting pits…If you do so it will also bring the people of Meereen closer together…"

At first Dany resists the idea of opening the fighting pits. But eventually Varys and Tyrion win her over to the idea. With the pits open the Sons of the Harpy stop their attacks. A calm settles over the city or maybe a great storm brewing beneath the surface. Two weeks later fighters from all over Slaver's Bay come to Meereen to fight. During the second match they Sons of the Harpy appear in force. The Bravosi fighting the Dothraki in the pit kills the Dothraki and throws a spear at Dany, but before it reaches her Daario dives in front of the spear.

"NO!" She screams as Hizdhar's throat is slit. Dany grabs a dagger from Sir Barristan's belt and throws it killing the man who killed Daario. Tyene leaps of the stand where the Queen is and tackles a Harpy slitting his throat. Nymeria uncoils her whip and disarms another, while Prince Oberyn fights off six men.

Bronn throws his dagger killing a man on Tyene's left flank and joins her. As the fighting breaks out two men grab Tyrion and carry him off. "They have Lord Tyrion!" Missandei screams. Grey Worm kicks a man in his balls and leaps onto his back throwing his spear. It strikes the man carrying Tyrion in the back. He rolls to the ground and rushes forward as another man tries to take Tyrion.

Daenarys rises up with a snarl on her face. She had lost Khal Drogo and now Daario. She takes up her twin swords and joins the fighting. In a blind rage and blood lust Daenarys cuts down man after man with reckless abandon. She receives a stab to the side and impales the man through the head. She is cut on the leg and severes the attackers hand. Then everyone stops as a roar splits the air. It is the Dragon Drogon and he is joined by Viserion who bathes the stands in fire where many Harpies are.

Meanwhile Drogon lands in the arena and with tail and fire unleash ruin on the enemies. The sons of the Harpy retreat. Dany looks at Grey Worm, "Prepare the Unsullied we are leaving…"

"My Queen?" Jorah asks.

She looks at Daario and points, "Recover his body…"

She walks up to Drogon and climbs onto his back then they take off. Viserion follows them to the Pyramid and lands on it. There they wait until all who wish to leave the city have departed. " ** _DRACAERYS!"_**

Both Drogon and Viserion leap off the Pyramid and start setting the city on fire. Drogon flies to the docks and sets it ablaze while Viserion burns the main front gates. The two Dragons make their inward and land on the Pyramid again to rest as all around them the city burns. When Dany raises her sword high Drogon roars. Then the two Dragons fly towards the refugees and army gathered outside the city.

"Now what my Queen…" Jorah asks.

"We march to Vaes Dothrak…The Dothraki owe me an army…"

It takes a month to march towards Vaes Dothrak. When the Dothraki hear of the armies approach Khal Jhoqo rides out with his army to meet them as he is now Khal of Khals. Daenarys dismounts Drogon. She addresses them in Dothraki, " ** _I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…Mother of Dragons… the Unburnt…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…Queen of the Andels and First Men…Protector of the Realm…And I have come to lay claim to the Dothraki Horde…You will follow me now and help me free all slaves throughout Essos…"_**

They start laughing and Khal Jhaqo rides up to her on his horse and dismounts, "I am Khal Jhaqo…You are nothing and you do not command me or the Dothraki…"

Quick as lightening Dany slits his throat, in shock he grabs his neck stumbling backwards and falls to his knees. Then he hits the sand, Dany removes her weapons and armor. " ** _DRACAERYS!"_** On command both Drogon and Viserion bathe her in flames, her clothes burn but she remains unharmed by the fire. The gathered Dothraki fall to their knees even Khal Jhaqo's blood riders bow.

Later Dany is given a horse and leads her army now numbering 70,000 to the city of Ghis. The people open the gates and surrender to her. The slaves had already been freed. While in Ghis Dany receives emissaries from the other cities throughout Essos and ravens all surrendering to her and proclaiming her their Queen. Daenarys then makes preparations to sail West.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27. THE KING IN THE NORTH

PART 1. WINTERFELL

ROBB

Winterfell was once again in the hands of the Starks. They had survived the war and the betrayal of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey, thanks to Jon. The Iron Born had been driven from the North and soon Ramsey Bolton will be dead. His sisters Sansa and Arya were safe, his brother Rickon was back home as well, but Robb still dreaded what was to come next. He had sent Jon on a crazy mission to King's Landing to kidnap the Queen Mother Cersei Baratheon and her bastard Joffrey. It was all Jon's idea and in the beginning Robb was against it, but Jon reassured him that he could pull it off.

There had been no word from Jon's party. Then his other brother was missing in the wilds. Rikcon had told him that Osha and Bran are heading North with Hordor and Summer Bran's Direwolf. Then there is Sandor and Sansa, the two are in love. Robb was tempted to end it, but after all Sansa had been through and the fact that Sandor had saved her from rape and many other perils how could he keep them apart. He was tempted to try and get Sandor killed on his mission to take the Dread Fort but in all good conscious he could not. And if anyone could succeed in taking the Dread Fort it is Sandor Clegane.

Then ther is Robb's mother Catelyn Stark. Talisa is pushing Robb to try and forgive his mother, it was a slow process, but it was time to address the situation. The guard opens the door and Catelyn stands up. "Robb…"

He looks at the guard, "Leave us!"

"Has something happened? Have your men found Bran?"

"No not yet…I sent a Raven to Castle Black and told them to be on the lookout for them…" Robb takes a chair and sets it down near the bed. "We need to talk…"

"About what?"

"Your betrayal…You realize that if not for Jon we would have lost everything…and I mean everything…You betrayed me…"

"I know…I"

"I am not finished!" Robb says raising his voice, "I understand why you did it…and you are family…and I can forgive you…" With teary eyes she stands up and they hug.

There is a knock and the door opens. It is the new Maester, Maester Dunwar. "Begging your pardon your grace a Raven just arrived from Castle Pyke…But the letter bears the sigil of Josselyn Lannister…" Robb breaks the sigil and reads.

 ** _To his Grace the King in the North_**

 ** _I your sister by law Josselyn Stark nee' Lannister am alive and well I faked my death to avenge myself on Tywin Lannister. I have made an alliance with Queen Daenarys Targaryen and now Queen Yara Greyjoy…in exchange for their help in bringing down our enemies in the south I will support their claim of independence…Also I ask that if Theon Greyjoy still lives you release him to my custody…_**

 ** _Sincerely Josselyn Stark nee' Lannister_**

Robb sends a message to Sandor to spare Theon if he is still alive. The next day Jon returns with two valuable hostages. They are bought into the main hall. Their hoods are removed and they are forced to their knees. "The bastard Joffrey Bara…maybe I should call you Hill…Joffrey Hill…"

"How dare you I am the King…Son of Robert Baratheon and I demand that you release me at once…"

"Be still my love…Your Grace…From one royal to another might we speak in private…"

"If this is a ploy to try and seduce me save your breath brother-fucker…You are not as beautiful as you think…"

"My father will pay a mountain of gold for our release and then there is Daenarys Targaryen to consider…We can set aside our differences, unite our two great kingdoms and stop her…"

"I already have an alliance with Daenarys Targaryen through Josseyln Stark…" Robb looks at Rickard Karstark. "As I promised…he is all yours to do with as you please…"

"No!" Cersei begs as Rickard Karstark walks up to Joffrey and punches him in the face. Cersei looks at Talisa, "You are about to become mother…Please help me…don't let him kill my son…"

Talisa walks out as Rickard Karstark draws his sword, "Your father Jaime Lannister killed my son trying to escape…So I now sentence you bastard to death…in his sted…" Cersei screams as her son's head hits the floor.

JON

After the beheading of her son, Cersei Baratheon is placed in the dungeons. As they carry her off she swears venegeance on all the Starks. Later Jon meets with Robb to talk. Robb shows him the letter from Josselyn. Jon expresses his desire to join her, but Robb insists that he needs him because they have been receiving Ravens from the wall about a Wildling army marching on the wall.

"And then Tywin Lannister still has a sizable army…He could attack White Harbor…" Jon sighs and walks up to a lit torch on the wall. He stares into the fire and is joined by Robb. "What do you see now?"

"We are needed at the wall…We must make peace with the Free Folk…The real enemy leads the army of the dead…" Jon looks at Robb, "The Wall will fall…"

"What about Tywin Lannister…"

"Soon he will not be a threat…My wife will have a great victory in the south…But we must march on the wall with all haste…"

PART 2. BATTLE OF THE DREAD FORT

Sandor Clegane hated the cold, but he would endure the seven hells if it meant he could marry Sansa Stark. The King in the North had tasked him with marching on the Dread Fort and bringing Ramsey Snow or Bolton as he now called himself down. Stark spies learned that Ramsey had been given title to his father's house and lands by the Iron Throne. Even the men at the Dread Fort called him Ramsey Bolton.

Soon the infamous fortress came into view. The castle was already on high alert as a few survivors of the Twins massacre or Red Wedding they called it made it back to Ramsey to tell him the news. "We attack at night…"

"Make camp!" A man of House Glover ordered.

"Hold on that order…"

"Forgive me my lord…But shouldn't we make camp?"

"No…get into position as we discussed…We attack at sunset…" Sandor waits the long hours as the sun slowly moves from late afternoon. To pass the time Sandor sharpens his sword. Then a man runs up.

"My Lord a message from the King…"

Sandor snatches the letter and breaks the seal. "Spread the word if Theon Greyjoy is still alive he is not to be harmed…" the man runs off to spread the order. Sandor returns to sharpening his sword. Soon the sun casts long shadows on all it touches and finally darkness. Catapults start bombarding the main gate and wall while Sandor leads a half his army to the river and attacks from the other side. They scale the wall with rope and hooks.

When Sandor reaches the top he snaps a man's neck with his bare hands then he draws his sword and impales another. He is joined by archers and more men as they fight across the battlements into the castle. "Stay together!" Sandor barks as a test to see if these men will abandon him so that he can get killed. While traveling Sandor didn't get the impression that the men under his command would betray him and he often gave them orders to test them. Still he was not about to let his guard down especially now.

"The Hound! This is turning into another fine evening…"

Ramsey is armed with two swords and leads his men against Sandor and his men. They fight in the courtyard. Sandor is bigger, stronger, and he has more experience. In an act of desperation Ramsey kicks the giant in the balls which only infuriates Sandor. He falls to one knee and grabs Ramsey by the neck lifting him up. He squeezes until the soft tissue in his throat crunches, blood pours from Ramsey mouth then Sandor throws him down. By sunrise the battle is over and the castle is won. Some of Ramsey's men surrender and are placed in chains. "My Lord we have Theon Greyjoy…" Sandor follows the man to kennel where Theon is in a cage curled up in a corner whispering to himself.

"Get him out there and clean him up…We march in two days…Send a raven to the King…"


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28. REIGN OF FIRE

Melisandre and Thoros had made it to Winterfell with the brotherhood without banners. In order to get to Jon Stark they first had to pledge themselves to the King in the North. "Lord Stark a moment of your time…" Jon is walking through the yard. He is preparing to lead the march on the wall.

"I am not interested in your red god…"

"Are you interested in the Night King…" He stops when she says this. "It is your destiny to face the Night King but you already know that…"

"The wall will fall…" Jon says.

"Yes and we must be ready…You and that sword are all that stands between us and the Night King…"

"I know what is expcted of me…The Night King will fall…" As Jon walks away she stares at his back.

Sansa and Sandor wished to wait no longer so a Wedding and Feast is held in the old tradition; another hold up in Melisandre's opinion. "They need a distraction for what is to come…" Thoros says walking up to her. "Especially with what they are about to face…"

"The more time we waste the stronger the Night King becomes…"

"Fresh memories to draw upon to give them strength in the dark times to come…"

She looks at him, "It is my destiny to die in the north saving the people…"

Two days after the wedding Robb and Jon lead an army out of Winteerfell to head for the wall.

THE CAPITAL

With Cersei and Joffrey kidnapped and the death of Lyn Cobray the attack on White Harbor had to be called off. The wedding to Margaery Tyrell was also postponed. Fearing the Tyrells may back out of the alliance Tywin announces that Tommen will be King and that he will marry Lady Margaery. He sits patiently at the table awaiting Qyburn as he will meet with him before talking with the small council

Tywin looks at Qyburn, "You may begin…"

"My little birds tell me that your Grandson has been executed by Rickard Karstark…"

He waits for a reaction from Tywin and when none comes he continues, "Also Josselyn Lannister has landed in the Iron Isles…Yara Greyjoy has been named Queen of the Iron Isles and has pledged her armies and ships to Josselyn Lannister…As we speak she is sailing to Lannisport…My little birds also say that she rides a large green Dragon…" He pulls out a letter, "This just arrived by Raven from Castle Pyke…"

Qyburn tries to hand the letter to Tywin, "Read it!" He commands.

"To the Hand of the King Tywin Lannister…I demand the immediate surrender of the the Capital and the Red Keep…You and the criminals Jaime Lannister and Cersei Baratheon must surrender yourselves to Queen Daenarys' justice immediately or burn…" Tywin couldn't allow the Tyrells to know of this threat. His only hope was to keep them as allies and use their armies to defeat his traitorous Granddaughter. To accomplish this Tywin has Margaery Tyrell placed in a secret place to force the Tyrells to maintain the alliance.

Olenna Tyrell bursts into the council room of the Hand, "How dare you! What game are you playing at?"

"Our fates are intertwined…My daughter…"

"Save your lies…I already know the Iron Born made a deal with Josselyn Lannister…I also know that as we speak her forces are sailing on Lannisport…"

There is a commotion from behind as her guards are killed by Lannister men. "With you and your Granddaughter under my protection…Your son will be more cooperative with my plans…Take Lady Tyrell to her room…"

With their family held hostage Mace and Loras Tyrell would have to cooperate with Tywin's plan. His plan envolves hiring assassins to kill his niece and Tyrion, as such he turns to the Faceless Men, but they refuse because Daenarys Targaryen acknowledges Josselyn as family and according to the laws of the order the Faceless Men do kill royalty or slaves. So he turns to lesser assassins from Essos.

JOSSELYN

Josselyn flies on the back of Rhaegal towards Lannisport with her fleet at her back. She already has spies in the city spreading word of her arrival. When her Dragon flies over the city panic breaks out and people start running through the streets. Her spies manage to open the sea port gate, which allows the Golden Company and the Iron Born to storm into the city. They have standing orders not to kill any small folk.

As her army storms the city Rhaegal sits atop the castle with Josselyn on his back. When she spots the arches on the wall she orders Rhaegal to fly and unleash his fire on the archers. The Dragon swoops back to the docks and lands. She dismounts Rhaegal and is joined by Obara, then the two women join in on the assault of the city.

By late evening the city is of the Lannister soldiers in the city turned to fight with the Golden Company and Iron Born. Those who did not surrender are shown no mercy; the wounded are also killed.

Three days after taking the city Josselyn meets with her commanders and advisors. Josselyn stands at the head of a table with a map of Westeros spread across it. As usual Obara is at her side. "Has there been any word from Queen Daenarys?" She asks starting the meeting off.

"Yes the Queen is almost ready to cross the Narrow sea…She has bought the Dothraki Horde under her command…" Jon Connington says answering.

Josselyn smiles, "Wow maybe I left to early…What news from the Capital?"

"Tywin Lannister is hunkering down…He has placed Margaery and Olenna Tyrell under House arrest…Jaime Lannister is leading a large force towards Harrenhal…"

"How large is this force?"

"About 40,000 strong over half is made up of Tyrell men…"

Josselyn shakes her head and places her personal marker over the Rock on the map, "They want us to march on him, but we will attack Casterly Rock…" They discuss other things then after another two days the army which now numbers 26,000 marches on Casterly Rock. The Iron Born travel by sea while the rest of the army travel across land.

The Iron Born had arrived first and bombard the Castle from the sea. Meanwhile Josselyn rides Rhaegal with Obara riding behind her. She has the Dragon blast the Lion's Gate with fire opening up the castle for her troops. It is not much of a fight afterwards as the servants and many of the guards protecting the rock help turn on Kevan Lannister and his wife. By sunrise the next day Josselyn's banners are flying over the rock instead of the proud Lannister Lion.

Josselyn opens two vaults for the Iron Born and allow them to take all the gold they wish. She has her uncle and aunt placed under house arrest, and over the next few days she sends out ravens demanding the surrender of the Houses of the West. "Lady Dorma Lannister is demanding to speak with you m'lady…" Jon Connington says with Yara Greyjoy at his side.

Josselyn sighs, "I will see on tomorrow…Any word on troop movement?"

"None Sir Jaime Lannister and Loras Tyrell remain at Harrenhal…"

"Have the Ravens been sent?"

"I had my man send them with your demands…"

"Good any word from the North?"

"The King in the North along with your husband is marching as we speak towards the wall…"

She nods and looks at Yara, "Are your Iron Born satisfied?"

"Very…Thank you…"

"Good keep vigilant…The Tyrells may attack by sea…I don't want to be caught unawares…Dismissed!" After they leave, Josselyn heads for the dungeons where Maester Basard is being held.

"Lady Josselyn I demand to know why I am being treated in this manner?" Josselyn makes a half smile at the anger in his voice. "I have been a faithful servant to House Lannister…all my life."

"Really…Tell me Maester what are the vows of a Maester?"

"A man of the linked chain shall take no wife…shall father no sons…"

Josselyn interrupts him, "No…no…no…no…The part about causing harm to others…"

"A…" Her smile grows bigger as his voice starts to shake. "…Maester…shall cause…no harm to those he treats…"

"Yes! That's the one…" Her hand falls to her sword Lion's Roar and she walks up to the bars. "…So why did you kill my mother when I was born?"

"L…L…Lord Tywin…He…It was he who ordered me to do so…He said…"

"That if I came out a Dwarf you were to kill me and my mother…Then you asked what if I came out normal? He responds by saying that if I came out a normal child that you were to make it look like my mother died in childbirth…" She backs away from the cell, "The only reason you are still alive old man is because my father isn't here to take pleasure in your slow and very painful death…So take comfort in that…"

"Wait my lady!" He screams as she walks away.

"Where is my husband?" Dorma Lannister demands the next day standing before Josselyn. She looks at the guard and with a nod sends him to fetch Kevan Lannister. A few minutes later he appears and stands beside his wife. "It is a miracle you are alive…Now I demand to hear from your lips why you are alive and our son dead…"

A tear slides down Josselyn's cheek, "Leave us!" Obara and the guards present leave the main hall. Josselyn stands up and walks over to stand in front of her aunt and uncle. "I will not lie to either of you…I am of Targaryen blood…That is how I survived the fire…I made it no secret that I did not wish to marry your son…So the night we married I killed my maid servant Helen by snapping her neck…She was spying for Tywin…Then I killed Loras and set the fire…I lept from the balcony and swam to shore…"

Dorma is breathing heavy with tears running down her cheeks. She walks up to Josselyn and slaps her. When she slaps Josselyn Kevan pulls her away. "You…you…bitch! I loved you like a daughter and you murder my son…I want you dead by the gods I want you dead!"

"I truly regret what I did…But Tywin Lannister pushed me into a corner…"

"Don't ever call me family again…" She breaks away from Kevan and spits at Josselyn's feet.

As she walks away Kevan stares at her and she at him, "A Lannister always pays his debts…"

"Aye!"

"I swear by the gods that you will suffer the same pain my wife and I are suffering…"

Josselyn nods, "If it is venegeance you seek then I shall grant it…Chose a champion to face me in single combat…A life for a life…Whoever wins you must swear to seek no further retribution against me, my father, my husband Jon Stark, his family, or any children we bare if I live…"

"I will champion myself…"

"No deal! Either you chose a champion or I will place the two of you under house arrest…"

"Fine…I will choose a Champion…and pray to the gods he will take your fucking head…"

After Kevan leaves Josselyn runs to her quarters and cries on her bed. She regrets the pain she caused her Aunt, but she had decided long ago that if they faced one another she would tell her the truth. While her Uncle Kevan searches for a champion Josselyn flies out ahead of the Iron Born Fleet and attacks the Tyrell fleet from the Arbor. With Rhaegal she sets fire to the command ship and sinks four war gallies before retiring from battle.

After seven hours of battle at sea the entire fleet is destroyed. Now Josselyn can turn her attention to her uncle Jaime Lannister. Of the houses of the West, House Payne is dvivded on whom to support. Sixty percent supports Josselyn and forty percent remain loyal to Tywin Lannister. Houses Swyft, Lorch, Serret, and Westerling side with Josselyn and supply her with more troops. The rest remain loyal to Tywin Lannister. Then there is House Martell and what is left of the Storm Lands side with Josselyn as well.

"The Martells are sending troops by sea…" Josselyn says reading a missive from Doran Martell.

"How many troops?" Obara asks.

Josselyn looks at her, "Fifteen thousand strong…The Storm Lords are sending fifty ships with an army 4,000 strong…"

"That gives us…45,000 men…" Yara says.

"There may be a spy among the people reinforcing us or an assassin. We should keep a guard around you at all times…" Jon Connington says looking at Obara, "No offense…"

"None taken…"

"About eleven of my men to even things out… "

Josselyn reluctantly agrees and is glad she did because a Knight from the Storm Lands tries to kill her. It is Obara who delivers the killing blow to the assassin. Before leaving Casterly Rock, Josselyn speaks with Kevan and Dorma about their choice for a champion. They have none yet and as they speak Dorma remains quiet and refuses to speak or look at Josselyn. Then she surprises them both by saying that she is leaving Kevan in charge of Casterly Rock, so long as his orders don't conflict with hers. Before marching Josselyn has a premonition about taking Rhaegal into battle so she finds a cave for her Dragon near the beach south of Casterly Rock and pins up fifty cattle and thirty sheep for the Dragon to eat while she is away.

HARRENHAL

"What do you want?" Loras Tyrell asks entering the main hall.

"I wanted you to know that my niece is on the move…"

"How many men does she have?"

"Around 46.000 give or take…The Redwyne Fleet was destroyed by Josselyn and the Iron Born…"

"If we loose this battle…"

"If we loose you get your family back…I will most likely loose my head…"

Loras shakes his head, "You fucking Lannisters…"

A few days later a man rides into Harrenhal. He dismounts and runs up to Jaime Lannister. "My Lord she comes!"

"And the Dragon?" He impatiently asks.

"Not with the army…I saw no sign of it…"

"Dam! Formation two!" Jaime yells and a large portion of his troops get into position.

JOSSELYN

Josselyn rides at the head of her army with Obara, Jon Connington, Yara Greyjoy, Selwyn Tarth, and Lord Haris Swyft. She raises her hand to halt the army, as a rider approaches. "My lady the Lannister army comes…"

She looks at Jon Connington, "Have our forces get into position…"

He looks at another and nods with his head. By the time the Lannister forces arrive Josselyn's army is in formation. She waits until the Lannister army is in position despite the urging of Jon Connington to attack now. Then she urges her Horse forward with Obara, Jon Connington, and a banner carrier. Jaime Lannister approaches from east with Loras Tyrell, Leo Lefford, and a banner carrier. When they are ten feet from each other they stop and stare at one another.

"We can spare all these men Uncle…Let us settles this in the old ways…You and me…"

Jaime dismounts his horse, "Dear girl…I have no desire to fight you in single combat or battle…" Jaime draws his sword and stabs it into the ground. Then he drops to one knee, "I surrender…"

Many of Jaime's troops drop to one knee to surrender mainly the Tyrell men. The rest leave the battlefield for the Capital or Harrenhal. Josselyn sneers at Jaime. "Take him away…On to Harrenhal…" When they reach Harrenhal some of the men inside the castle betray those loyal to Tywin Lannister and open the gates to Josselyn and her army. Later Josselyn walks to the room where Jaime is being held. The guards at the door open it for her. When she enters Jaime looks at her and she stares back.

"You seem well for a dead woman…"

"Why did you surrender?"

"As I said I had no wish to fight you…And despite what you think…Despite all you have done I still love you Josselyn…We are family…"

"You…you taught me to be strong…You taught me to fight…I looked up to you…Until you shamed yourself by pushing a little boy from a window…You could have paid him to keep quiet or…"

Jaime laughs interrupting herr, "You are such a hypocrite…You dare stand there judging me for Bran Stark when you killed Lancel whose only crime was marrying you…"

She takes a shuddering breath, "Your father pushed me into a corner…"

"You could have escaped Casterly Rock without killing Lancel…"

"And you could have kept your secret without trying to kill Bran…"

"I guess we are both guilty…Guilty of doing the wrong thing for what we consider to be the right reason…But family forgives…I forgave you and Tyrion for sending those men after me…"

Tears stream down her face, "Family forgives…and I can forgive you…I can even forgive that bitch Cersei…but that bastard Tywin…He will die…"

"He's my father…"

"He killed my mother…I will never know her…Hear the sound of her voice…watch her dote over my children…"

"And what of Dorma?"

"She and uncle Kevan are looking for a champion for me to fight…Whoever wins the blood stops between us…" Jaime looks away and does not say anything else, so Josselyn leaves. With Jaime's surrender House Lefford switches sides and joins up with Josselyn. A week later she marches on King's Landing using her Dragon to blow a hole in the main gate.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29. ALLIANCE

After a three week march Robb's army arrives at Castle Black. Upon arriving they learn that Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had led an expedition beyond the wall. His men had faced the White Walkers and lost. Three hundred men went out and less than thirty returned. At Craster's Keep some of the men mutiny and Jeor Mormont is slain. Aliser Thorn is acting Lord Commander of the watch. So Robb and Jon meet with Thorn and the High Council of the Night's Watch to discuss making peace with the Free Folk.

"Its out of the Question…The Wildlings are animals…They'll put a knife in pur backs…and betray us…Mark my words." Alliser yells.

"The Wall was built to keep out the White Walkers…Not people…" Jon says speaking up.

"Mance Rayder is a traitor…"

"And I am the King in the North…If he truly has an army One hundred thousand and they agree to make peace…Then I will grant Mance Rayder a pardon…The real enemy is the White Walkers…"

"Tell me…King in the North…Do you really believe the Wildlings will bend the knee…"

Before Robb answers Jon whispers into his ear. He nods, "Bending the knee will not be a requirement of peace…So long as they keep to the land given to them and commit no crimes outside of their allotted territory…"

"There is one other thing to consider…" Maester Aemon says speaking up, "If the Free Folk make peace and help us defeat the White Walkers they may go back North beyond the wall…"

"This is the Night's Watch…We do not answer to Kings…This is a decision for the Lord Commander to make…"

"Then an election should be held…" Maester Aemon says speaking up again.

As the watch prepares for the election Robb and Jon approach their uncle Benjen, "King in the North…Your father would be proud…"

"Thank you for saying that…"

"Uncle Benjen…how do you feel about all this?"

"The Watch has been fighting the Wildlings for years…Now I don't know…"

"The Watch was founded to guard the realms of men…Are not the Free Folk made up of men women and children…" Jon says poetically.

"What are you asking me?"

"If you were nominated to be the new Lord Commander would you be willing to make peace with the Free Folk…"

Benjen's name is put forth and the votes cast. Benjens wins by seven votes and becomes the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. "My Lords a message from Winterfell…" Samwell Tarly says walking up.

"What is it?" Jon asks.

"Your wife has taken Lannisport and Casterly Rock…Houses Swyft, Westerling, Lorch, Serret, and the majority of House Payne have sided with Josselyn…Soon our enemies in the South will be defeated…" Robb hands him the letter.

"I should be with her…"

Benjen Stark as Lord Commander decides to make peace with the Free Folk. A week after the decision is made the Wildling Army arrives. Benjen rides out with Robb, Jon, Thorn, Thoros, Melisandre, and two other brothers of the watch ride out under a flag of peace. They are escorted through the massive camp to Mance Rayder.

"Lord Commander Benjen Stark…I'll be…And who are these you bought with you?"

As he introduces them Benjen points, "This is Robb Stark my nephew and the King in the North…My other nephew Jon Stark…Priest of the red god Thoros…Priestess of the red god the Lady Melisandre…You already know the brothers of the watch…"

"This is the Lord of Bones…This red Bastard is Tormund…and Ygritte…So lets get down to business…"

"Yes lets…The King and I want no war with your people…The King in the North is willing to pardon you of treason…and we will grant all the Wi…I mean Free Folk safe passage through the wall…You will also be granted the Gift…A fertile stretch of land good for crops and hunting…"

"And what price must we pay?" Tormund asks.

"All we ask in return is your help to defend the Wall from the White Walkers…"

"I can convince the Free Folk to agree to those terms…So long as you all agree that any crime committed against us on the land given to us will be dealt with by our laws…"

Robb nods, "Agreed!"

An official document is drawn up and then signed by Robb Stark King in the North, Mance Rayder, and Lord Commander Benjen Stark. "Ten thousand of my men will see the women and children escorted safely towards the gift…The rest will remain here to help defend the wall…"

Once that is settled the Free Folk are allowed to pass through the wall. Many of the Night's Watch are resentful and stare with hateful eyes as their longtime enemies walk right in front of them. There are giants and their mammoths with the Free Folk, a few go with those women who cannot fight along with the children. With the Free Folk the fighting force at the wall now numbers 60,000 Free Folk, 16,000 Northerners Robb bought with him, and 100 men of the Night's Watch.

Not long after posts are assigned to the Free Folk Alliser Thorn, Yarwyke, Marsh, Oscar, and Sir Banon all try to murder Mance Rayder. "The Five of you shame the Night's Watch and you all will be handed over Mance and his people to answer for your crimes…"

Alliser spits, "You are the traitor…You and all who side with those animals…" Later Mance sits in judgment of the five men and sentences them to death. Then he himself beheads each man


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30. BATTLE OF THE DEAD

THE RED KEEP

Josselyn had taken the city and the Red Keep with little to no effort. She only had a few lose ends to tie up before she could fly North and reunite with Jon. She sits patiently in a chair in the small council room near the throne room. The door opens and two guards walk in Tywin Lannister bound in chains. They force him to his knees. "So old man…Your arrogance has bought you to this…"

He looks at her, "Your treachery…I should have killed you at birth…"

"I know you killed my Mother…My Queen Daenarys Targayen saw it in a fire vision…"

"So why am I still alive?"

"My father wants to be here for whatever punishment we both deem you worthy of…"

"If you expect me to beg girl you will be very disappointed…"

"No I will do to you what you did to me…So take this to your grave old man…Your wife…My Grandmother Joanna Lannister…was raped by Aerys Targaryen…My true Grandfather was the Mad King…That is how I am of the Targaryen blood…"

Tyrion stands up, "You…you lie!"

"Oh its true…"

"You bitch!" He tries to rush at her but the guards strike him, "A curse on you…your father…and the all the Targaryens…"

"Get him out of my sight…" Josselyn takes great satisfaction in revealing that secret to the old goat. Next Josselyn meets with Tyrells, Mance, Olenna, Loras and Margaery.

"Since the Baratheons are no more and Tywin Lannister has no one else to lay claim to the Iron Throne House Tyrell will break the marriage contract between House Tyrell and House Baratheon…" Mace Tyrell says.

"The fact that you agreed to a marriage contract with with the Baratheons and Lannisters speaks volumes of your ambitions…As such Lady Margaery will marry Tommen…"

"Out of the question!" Mace yells.

"You expect my Granddaughter to marry a bastard?" Olenna Tyrell asks.

"Do not play wounded party…The only reason you Tyrells accepted that deal is because you thought Tywin Lannister could hold onto the Iron Throne…Now that he has been soundly defeated you wish to back out of the marriage arrangement…As Queen Daenarys' representative here in Westeros I intend to legitimize Tommen…he will be Tommen Lannister and if my father doesn't take a new bride and produce an heir he will inherit Casterly Rock…Either take the deal or I will remove House Tyrell as Wardens of the Reach…"

Mace looks at his mother who nods, "You make a compelling argument…Lady Josselyn…" Then Josselyn meets with Tommen and Myrcella, both children are angry with Josselyn and what she has done to the family. Later Josselyn goes to the old Dragon hold to saddle Rhaegar when she receives a message from her Aunt and Uncle. They have chosen a champion to represent them. She feeds Rhaegar then makes her way to the garden after summoning her guards. They stand in a large circle as Kevan and Dorma Lannister enter with a Bravosi man.

"What is your name sir?"

"Olyre Secarro…"

"If I fall do you swear no further acts of vengeance against my father, or my husband Jon Stark?"

"We swear…" They reply at the same time.

Josselyn walks up to Jon Connington, "If I fall give this to my father…and this to my husband Jon Stark…"

She draws her sword and so does the Bravosi warrior. With one swing Josselyn breaks his sword and swings for his neck, but Olyre rolls backwards to the ground. He takes a long spear with a large spear head. Josselyn has to adjust her fighting style because of the spear's reach. She bats the spear head to the side and rolls forward swinging for his legs, but Olyre jumps and kicks her in the face when he lands.

Josselyn falls backwards and throws her sword like a spear. When she misses Dorma pumps her fist. Olyre rushes her, but Josselyn catches the spear behind the head and wraps her legs into Olyre's. Then she takes his head and smashes it into the ground repeatedly until he dies. She stands up and walks over to Dorma and Kevan. As Dorma cries uncontrollably, Kevan waves her away.

"I am sorry this is not the outcome either of you wished…Nothing I say can attone for my crime…But I hope this redeems me a little in your eyes…" She snaps her fingers and two guards enter the garden with children.

"Mother! Father!" Willem and Martyn Lannister scream running up to their parents.

"My boys…my brave sons…" Dorma cries smooethering them in kisses.

A tear slides down Josselyn's cheek and she starts to walk away. "Josselyn!" Kevan calls.

She stops and looks back, "I don't know if we can ever forgive you for what you did to our son…" He looks back at Dorma who is tickling Martyn with tears of joy. "But thank you for returning them to us…" She nods and walks away. Josselyn stays another day before leaving for the Greyjoy had sailed to Dragonstone to collect obsidian to fight the White Walkers.

CASTLE BLACK

Jon stares into the fire as he had been watching Josselyn's duel with a Bravosi. He sighs in relief when she defeats the man. The days have grown colder and the nights longer. Everything that could be done to prepare for the White Walkers was done. Now all anyone could do is wait for them to attack.A week after Josselyn's fight Jon leaves his room and goes up the lift to the top of the wall. He walks the wall wondering what his life would have been like if he had joined the Night's Watch.

Then a horn is sounded, one blast for returning brothers. Jon takes a deep breath as he knows there are no patrols. Then a second blast, which means an attack, he grips Light Bringer's handle as the horn is sounded the third time; White Walkers. There are over five thousand men on the wall, a mix of men of the Watch, Free Folk, and soldiers of House Stark.

Jon is joined by Melisandre, "We need to get these men off the wall…" He looks at her.

THE NIGHT KING

He rides a stallion with its flesh hanging of its body and red eyes. Beside him ride four others with similar steeds. Behind them the army of the dead, some are freshly dead walking corpses, others are all skeleton. There are dead giants among them and dead mammoths. There are also giant Ice Spiders some have riders others do not.

The Night King is holding a horn, a horn that had been uncovered by the men of the Night's Watch when they visited the Fist of the First Men. Now the Night King has it and he raises the horn to his mouth and blows. The stones of the wall begin to glow beneath the ice and then fade. Then a huge chunk of ice falls off the wall.

JON

When the horn is sounded a tingle runs through Jon. Then he looks down as the stones beneath the ice glow, "Everyone of the wall now!" The crack starts beneath his feet and goes down, then it splits into three cracks. A section of the wall a mile wide begins to crumble. People on the wall and in castle black begin to run. As Jon runs across the wall parts of it start falling beneath his feet. Just as he reaches a stable part of the wall Jon falls.

"My Prince!" Melisandre screams.

"Jon!"

They look down into the debris of ice and fog for any sign of life. "Somebody throw me a rope…" He yells from below.

"Thank the Lord of light he is safe…"

They pull him up and then the remaining men on the wall wacth as the undead horde storms the Wall. Some climb the wall, others attack the remaining troops below. " ** _Dracaerys!"_** Jon's sword bursts into flame as the first of the undead reach the top. With one swong Jon destroys three walkers. He holds Lightbringer high and unleashes its power destroying hundreds and thousands of walkers.

"Help us!" A voice cries from the other side of the wall.

Then a roar fills the air as a large green Dragon swoops over the wall and blasts the walkers climbing it. "JOSSELYN!" Jon screams as she waves from the green Dragon's back. She climbs high and flies to the other side of the wall. "We may win this yet…" Jon charges a White on the wall. White's are like commanders to the Night King and are far more powerful than Walkers. Jon battles the creature and manages to cut off its arm.

As he fights the Night King appears on top of the wall. When he lifts his hands those that have died fighting the Undead rise to join them. He makes his way to Jon who spins around at the last minute and swings his sword. They start fighting, during the fight Jon manages to slash the Night King on the cheek. "Giant!" A giant rises up right where Jon is fighting. He raises his hand to kill Jon who rolls backwards .

"Jon!"

When he looks up it is Josselyn, "Josselyn!"

"No my Prince!" Melisandre screams.

It is too late, Josselyn stabs Jon in the gut and smiles. " **You may look like Azar Ahai, but he would never have fallen for such a trick…"** Melisandre dives at Jon yanking him away from the Night King falling over the side.

JOSSELYN

Josselyn is in a dive with Rhaegal when she spots Jon falling with a woman holding him, "NO!" She urges Rhaegal after them and the Dragon catches them both in his claws. They land behind the front lines where the Night's Watch, Free Folk, and Northmen fight a desperate battle. "Jon!" Robb screams running up.

"No…no…no!" Josselyn dismounts and shoves Melisandre to the side. "No…by the gods no…"

"You are a daughter of the Dragon…" When Josselyn does not answer, she grabs her, "Are you the blood of the Targaryens are not?"

"I am you saw me riding the Dragon…"

"What are the words of House Targaryen?"

Josselyn sneers, "Blood and Fire…"

"Then save him…" Melisandre takes Jon's hand, "Burn us with fire from your Dragon…"

"Are you mad?"

"This is my purpose…to help him in his hour of need…Without him all will be lost…For only he can weild the sword Lightbringer…"

"Stand back!" Josselyn says to those gathered. She looks at Rhaegal who is watching. "Rhaegal!" The Dragon snorts, " ** _DRAECARYS!"_** She closes her eyes, but does not hear Melisandre scream.

"Josselyn…"

When she hears Jon call her name Josselyn opens her eyes. "Jon!" They hug.

Melisandre's body was not there no corpse or anything. Thoros runs up, "Where is the Lady Milesandre?"

"Blood and Fire…" Josselyn says, "She sacrificed herself to save Jon."

"She did not have to do that…I could have returned him to the living…"

"No time for that now…We have a battle to win…"

Jon raises his hand and from the top of the wall Lightbringer flies into his open hand. "Rally to me!" He screams raising his ignited sword high. The remaining defenders answer Jon's call and ge into lines behind him. Rhaegal lays down a wall of fire to give them time. That is when Yara arrives with her army shooting arrowheads made of Dragonglass. They attack from the rear flank decimating thousands before the Night King can organize a counter attack.

Jon leads the charge and the tide of the battle starts to change for the defenders. A giant is tackled by Rhaegal and Josselyn, after ending the giant she spots the Night King and makes Rhaegal snatch him up. Then they drop the Night in front of Jon who stabs him in the chest with Lightbringer. Jon pulls the sword free and decapitates the Night King. The walkers stop and fall to the ground. The defenders all cheer in victory.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31. REUNITED

Josselyn circles in the air three times to make sure that all the White Walkers are lifeless. Then she spots something strange emerging from the forest beyond the wall. She lands her Dragon near Jon who is standing over the Night King's dismembered body. She dismounts and joins Jon just as the Children of the forest arrive. " ** _We have come to collect the Night King's body and return him to his tomb…"_**

 ** _"_** Can't he be killed once and for all?" Jon asks.

Josselyn takes Jon's hand, " ** _I'm afraid not…We created him long ago to fight the Andels who cut down our trees in the south, but somehow he broke free of our will and became the Night King…His power comes from the misery men inflict upon one another…Azar Ahai was our ally and he made that sword to stand against the Night King…One day he will break free as before…"_**

"Why not bury the body parts in different places?" Josselyn asks.

" ** _We have done this before…And like before he has made himself whole again…Farewell…"_**

 ****Josselyn looks at Jon as they walk off. Then she grabs him and kisses him passionately, "I have missed you…"

"And I you…" Those standing around cheer as they kiss. Josselyn and Jon find a secluded place and make love to one another. Rhaegal had gone hunting.

"Will you marry again?" Jon asks as they lay in each other's arms.

They laugh, "I don't know this is so sudden…"

"Now what?" Jon asks.

"We go home…wherever that is…But first I must set my house in order…Tywin Lannister must die…"

"And Jaime?"

She sighs, "I…I really don't know…"

"We will discuss this later…There are far better things we can be doing…"

"Making babies…"

Two days later Jon and Josselyn have a small wedding. Yara stayed for the wedding then she departed for Castle Pyke. The giants helped to rebuild the wall, one of the Children remained behind to help reestablish the magic that held the White Walkers back. Then Josselyn flies Jon and Robb to the were-tree where Bran is now the three eyed Raven. They stay a week and leave with Osha, Hordor remains with Bran and the Children of the Forest.

Josselyn and Jon escort Robb back to Winterfell and stay until Talisa has her son that they name Eddard Stark the Second of his name. They also stayed because Daenarys delayed her arrival in King's Landing. Upon arriving at Moat Cailin Josselyn gets to work making it a home for herself and Jon. Three days after arriving at the castle Josselyn is hit with morning sickness, the first signs of her pregnancy. Then a Raven arrives a week later saying that Queen Daenarys had arrived in King's Landing. Josselyn wishes to fly to the Capital on Rhaegal, but Jon fears for their unborn child's safety. To put his mind at ease she travels by horse drawn wheel house to the Capital.

Upon hearing that Josselyn is pregnant Daenarys throws a feast for her Niece. After the feast Cersei and Jaime stand before Josselyn, Jon Stark, and Tyrion. "I hear congratulations are in order traitor…"

"You betrayed the family by not giving Robert Baratheon an heir whore…"

"I swear I will kill you bitch…and you Dwarf…"

Tyrion just laughs, "You are in no position to threaten anyone…Dear sister…"

"It took a lot on my part to convince the Starks not to take your heads…So in the name of Queen Daenarys I strip the two of you of your titles…and I exile you to Braavos. A ship is waiting to take the two of away…I have agents in Braavos and they will be watching…Leave Braavos and the two of you forfeit your lives…"

"What of our children?"

"Myrcella and Tommen will be stripped of the Baratheon name and become Lannisters…They will be my Wards." Tyrion says.

"And what of our father Tyrion?"

"He is no longer your concern…" Josselyn replies.

Josselyn, Jon, and Tyrion escort Cersei and Jaime to the ship. Before going up the ramp Tyrion hands Jaime a bag of gold. Then Josselyn and Tyrion stand side by side as Tywin Lannister and Maester Basard is bought before them. "The men who started it all…" Josselyn says.

"I beg you I was only doing as commanded…" Basard says.

"You killed my wife…" Tyrion says, "You will die slowly and painfully…"

Josselyn pulls out a dagger, "My father and I have been reading up on human anatomy…"

"Yes if we poke you here…You will bleed out slowly…"

"But first we cut off some fingers and toes…" Tywin is forced to watch as they torture Maester Basard.

"Wow…You have been quiet old man…" She slaps Tywin when he does not respond.

"You bitch…remove these chains and I will show you…"

"Don't speak to my daughter like that…" Tywin spits at them, "The Great Tywin Lannister…How does it feel to know that Casterly Rock will be mine…"

"About as good as it felt to order the death of lowly bitch…"

Josselyn walks up to Tywin, "Father I don't think we should kill him slowly…Maybe gouge out his eyes and let him live knowing that each month we will take a piece of him…"

"I like that idea…"

"Me first…" Josselyn says like a kid about to go swimming or play a game. The guards hold him down as she slowly digs out his right eye. Then he is given milk of the poppy and left to wallow in pain. Every week they take a body part.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32. FAMILY

Daenarys had finally made it to King's Landing, she paraded through the streets to the Sept of Baelor. The people cheer as Drogon and Viserion fly through the air overhead. When she reaches Steps Josselyn and Jon are waiting for her along with the High Septon. The High Septon crowns her by the will of the New gods. The celebration lasts all week and then Daenarys marries Trystan Martell to honor her word.

"I wish you and your father would stay in King's Landing…" Dany says to Josselyn as they walk through the garden. Unsullied are positioned everywhere on guard.

"I will stay until the baby is born…Then Jon and I leave for Moat Cailin…" Both Josselyn and Tyrion help Daenarys with appointments while in King's Landing. "If they are unhappy perhaps we should send them to their parents…" Josselyn says to her father speaking about Myrcela and Tommen.

He sighs, "We have torn our family apart…"

"No I will not accept that father…Cersei and Jaime did this…Tywin Lannister played a small role in it as well…The fault lies with them not us…" Both Josselyn and Tyrion talk with the children and decide to send them to Braavos to be with their mother and father. Myrcela already knew and she told Tommen who would not believe it until Tyrion told him. They put the children on a ship with Bronn and fifty men to protect them. Josselyn also sent gold for Tommen and Myrcela not so much for Jaime and Cersei.

JON

Jon kills time by learning to ride Viserion. He masters the Dragon within three months. Four months later Josselyn goes into labor. Jon paces back and forth as Josselyn screams from the other side of the door. "I should be in there…" He says impatiently.

Tyrion takes a drink, "Our place is our here…trust memy boy you do not wish to see all that…"

They look at each other when they hear a baby cry. The door opens and the handmaiden peeks her head out of the door, "My lords you may come in now…"

Jon rushes in first and stops when he spots his wife holding their baby boy. Daenarys is sitting beside her, "Come and hold your son…"

He walks up and takes the swaddled baby from her. "He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…"

"Hi Grandpa…" Josselyn says looking at Tyrion.

"Hello…yourself…My baby had a baby…I'm a Grandfather…by the gods I'm a Grandfather…"

Jon bends down, "Does Grandfather wish to hold his Grandson?"

"Oh wow…" A tear slides down his cheek, "Oh how I wish your mother were here…"

Josselyn sighs, "So do I…"

"I have a name…" Jon says, "Tyen…Tyen to honor Tysha your mother…"

"Tyen Stark…"

Josselyn smiles, "Tyen Stark I like it…"

They decide to stay a month, but Daenarys becomes pregnant in the third week of that month so Josselyn and Jon decide to stay in the Capital until the baby is born. She names her son Rhaegar after her brother. Like all Targaryens he has white hair like his mother, but his eyes are the color of his father's. A month after Daenarys' baby is born, Josselyn and Jon return to Moat Cailin.

Tyrion returns to Casterly Rock as the Lord of the Rock and the Warden of the West. Two years later Tyrion finds love in the person of a young maiden who works in the kitchens as a cook. One evening Tyrion was on his way to the wine cellar and caught the young woman reading. They started talking and eventually became friends. She was the first to utter the words I love you and so Tyrion asked her to marry him. At first she refused because of her station in life, but eventually Tyrion won her over. So Parys Shardon became Parys Lannister the Lady of Casterly Rock.

Josselyn and Jon came to Casterly Rock for the Wedding and so did the Queen. Josselyn had recently given birth to Twins, two boys named Tytus and Benjamin Stark. The wedding feast lasted a week and Josselyn immediately took to calling Parys mother. The two became the best of friends. A year and half later Parys had a son and they named him Tyberious Lannister.

The winter was long and hard, it lasted nine years. Many died and when it ended those that survived fight to rebuild their lives. It is a long process but many of the Great Houses of Westeros help as much as they can. Some prominent House from Essos also send aid and life in Westeros slowly returns to normal for the time being.


	33. Chapter 33

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; mso-add-space: auto; line-height: 150%;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"HELLO…I hope you enjoyed GAME OF THRONES QUEEN OF LIONS and if so I look forward to any reviews you leave…I am working on several stories and hope you give them a chance as well…A new X-Men series already started…X-Men children of the Atom and X-Men 2 Evolution…two new Game of Thrones I have already started…actually four…anyway thank you to all those who took the time to read Queen of Lions/span/strong/p 


End file.
